This Guy He Knew
by JojoTea
Summary: Natsu, a fiery, easy going college student who's life is flipped upside down by a guy named Gray. Gray, a librarian who just wanted a one night stand with a beautiful girl he saw at a diner. Now sees something in Natsu. And maybe Natsu sees something in him. Neither of them is quite sure on what to do however. This is a boy on boy modern au fic.
1. The Guy

**Hey guys! Brand new Gratsu story I know you've all been waiting for! This is a pretty fun one and kind of a different writing style than I usually do but I hope you like it. I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters used. Enjoy.**

Natsu didn't know much about guys being gay. He thought that it was like football players after games but without the towels around their waists and ten times friendlier. Just something out of a comedy film. But it wasn't like that is what he learned. They loved just like anyone else. Felt just like others. He didn't understand that until he was in a jail cell with a black eye next a guy six feet tall and smelt like raw meat. Natsu wanted to rub his eyelid, but he knew it would hurt if he did. His clothes were dusty, he felt hot under these cheap lights. He licked his lips and wondered how he got he here. What was he doing here? Why did he have to be with a guy who got him into this trouble?

A few months before this, Natsu was sitting in a diner he always went to. It had edible food and quiet spaces for him to work. As a student in college, he needed all the study time he could get. And since he was a waiter there, he got a twenty percent discount on all his meals. It was better than nothing. He work three days out of the week and that was just enough for Natsu. With his short attention spand, managing work, school, and his social life. Three days would be perfect. Today was Natsu's day off, he sat in his unassigned assigned booth with his book opened and pencil in his hand. He was learning about the effects of drugs on the brain. He skipped over pot and moved to meth. In his book he was looking at foul teeth. Black and yellow, rotting out of the jaw. Natsu sighed, he took a sip of his coffee, it was becoming cold.

Natsu had called his friend, Lucy, earlier. Asking her if she also wanted to sit in a squeaky booth for a few hours with him. She said she would think about it. That was almost worse than a no. Natsu flipped to the next page. Juvia came over with a fresh pot of coffee. Her waist apron was dingy with sauce stains and maple syrup. She took his cup and refilled it with steamy coffee.

"How's the school work going?" Juvia asked nonchalantly.

"Crack is wack, you know? We're learning about drug abuse this unit. It's pretty ugly."

"You knew what you were getting into when you picked out this major. Think about when you're out there actually seeing the stuff. Cracked out moms and drunk daddys," Juvia sat down his cup, "You know," She rested her elbows on the table, "I had a boyfriend who used heroin. His arms were so ugly, all those track marks. Hmmm, dumped me for some girl addicted to speed. Said I got too fat for him."

"What a dick."

Juvia sighed, like the guy she dated was right when he wasn't. Juvia had a small waist, her hips wide and breasts large. She had these long legs that seemed to go on, so smooth and fit. Her eyes like droopy rain drops that took up her face. Juvia always had a bad time with men they always left her. Blaming her for there disappearance. Like she was the one who messed up when she was the one that tried so hard to make each of them stay. They left her blue.

It was quiet since it was nine. Since the diner wasn't a chain and not necessarily interesting it wasn't busy.. Natsu found it easier to concentrate that way.

"Mira wanted to know if you wanted to pick up a shift for her." Juvia said.  
Natu flipped a page in his book, "What time?"

"Eight to one."

"At night?"

" Yeah, she needs a night off. The boss hasn't given her a day off yet this week. He's working her like a dog."

"Old fart," Natsu mumbled and jotted down a note, "Makarov only wants her for eye candy. I'll take it for her just to piss him off."

Juva nodded, "I'll call her and tell her you'll take it."

The glass door swung open. To Natsu's surprise, it was Lucy. She had on orange shorts that went to her waist and a t-shirt, a white jacket went over it. Lucy smiled, a guy sitting at the bar part of the diner looked at her and then back down. Lucy waved and walked to Natu's booth, setting her bag down as she scooted in.

"Hey, Lucy." Juvia greeted.

"Hey, Juv, nice to see you. Mind if I get a cup of coffee?" Lucy asked while she took off her jacket revealing her bare arms.

"Not a problem, you need cream?"

"Please."

Juv picked up her pot of coffee and walked back to the kitchen. She stopped to talk to the guy at the bar briefly before going back to the kitchen. Lucy unzipped her bag and got out her text book. Lucy was in the Arts Department, trying desperately to be a writer. But she always could fall back on photography. It had to be something in the arts, she didn't want to be in business like her father wanted.

"I didn't think you'd show up." Natsu said.

"Eh, I had nothing to do. And I mean I really have to study and usually I do it better with you around."

"What do you have to study? It's photography. You point a camera at something and then develop it."

"A lot goes into it, I swear."

Juvia came back with a mug of coffee and sat it by Lucy's book. Dropping a few packets of _Splenda_ and cups of cream with a cartoon cow on them.

"Thanks, Juv."

"No problem. You gonna get anything to eat?"

"I'm not hungry but you know Natsu."

" I already have fresh fries going for Natsu. That why I just asked you."

"I think I'll want a slice of pie with my fries too." Natsu interjected.

Juvia sighed. She turned her back away and started to walk off. She slid back behind the bar. The boy bit his lip and looked up at her.

"So her name is Lucy?" He asked.

Juvia nodded, "You want another lemonade, Gray?"

It was funny how Juvia and Gray met. It's like a story a dad would tell to his kids on how he met his wife. Juvia was in the library, eyes puffy from the last boy who broke up with her. She was trying to reach for a book but the shelf was too high. Along came Gray, tall enough to get the book. He smiled at her like she was the sun. Later on, Juvia learned that was just his smile. They talked over coffee on Gray's break. Before they both knew it, they started to become very friendly and personal with each other. She had to admit she was interested in him. But it never would happen. Gray couldn't go for a person like Juvia. She wasn't special enough and she knew that. So Juvia decided for the both of them that she would stay around. It started to hurt less and less to be with him.

"Please. How do you know her anyway?" Gray asked.

Juvia got his glass and poured him another lemonade under the counter.

"She's a friend of a friend."

"Age?"

"Nineteen"

"Weight"

"I dunno, maybe like a hundred and thirty pounds?"

"Height?"

"Fuck if I know, cute and short."

"Cup size."

"Like D. C minimum. "

"So?" Gray said.

"So what? I don't get what you're playing at here."

"Hook me up with her," Gray lightly punched her arm a few times, "She's a total babe."

"I thought you were into _serious relationships only_."

"I can dip my thumb in the sugar bowl just once. It won't do any harm."

Juvia rolled her eye, "You're lucky you're cute. Or else I'd call you a pig."

"Oink oink, baby."

Juvia shoved him. Her lip curled up. Gray only chuckled.

"If you want to hook up with her so badly then go talk to her. Lucy is…. Sweet. She'll talk to you."

Gray clicked his tongue, he swirled his straw in his glass.

"But, you're an icebreaker. Come on. 'Hey, my friend over there thinks you're pretty cute. Maybe you should say hi' or some shit like that. Boom! I'm out of your hair."

Juvia looked at the time. The clock ticked slowly and softly. It was nine thirty.

"I really would but it's time for my break," Juvia slowly stood up and took off her apron, "Looks like it's your turn to shine."

Gray looked up at her. He cracked a smiled and hung his head, "So mean."

"Go get her tiger."

Juvia waved and went back into the kitchen. Juvia wouldn't admit she was jealous. Gray looked over. Lucy looked like a blonde blob from where he was sitting, and the pink haired boy was too far away to make an image out of. He came in before Gray and had been quiet the whole time. Shoving greasy fries in his face and drinking coffee while he took notes from the book he was reading. But Lucy, when she came in she caught Gray's eye. Chest bouncing, legs as pale as the moon itself, and those big chocolate eyes that Gray could dip his finger in and have a taste. Gray bit his lip and stood up.

He dusted off his clothes. Seeing if wrinkles would fly off along with the dust particles. He wore black jeans and a red flannel button up. Gray walked over to the booth, his hands in his pockets. He thought about the other guys who would have hit on Lucy. Thinking about the gimme pick up lines they used. "Hey baby, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Or maybe "Hey, I lost my number can I have yours?" God, what douchebag things to say to a girl like her. He closed his eyes. He's talked to girls before, girls cuter than Lucy. But Gray always got butterflies. Gray smoothed his hair and shook his hands.

"Hi," Gray started, Lucy's head turned back, Natsu's head flipped up from his book. Gray's eyes widened, "Whoa, hey," He cleared his throat, he didn't mean that 'whoa hey' part, "I um… Well I'm Gray and I saw you walk in and I thought…." Gray couldn't help but see the pink haired boy look at him. His eyes filled with doubt, "I t-thought that you would be the perfect person for me to talk to."

"Pft, bullshit." Natsu said.

"Shush," Lucy said before smiling at Gray. She loved having men noticing her, affection was good, "I'm Lucy, nice to meet you. I can't talk right this minute I have an asshole on my back and I have to study. But maybe I'll give you a call later?"

Lucy didn't say no to boys. They never got that far for her to say no before the guy would move on to someone else. Natsu knew that the guys who were into Lucy never _really_ wanted to get to know her. You can't fuck a personality. They only saw her body. They didn't know the fact her parents left her alone often as a child. They only knew she looked hot in mini skirts. They didn't know Lucy would cry at night sometimes. But they could describe in great detail how her tits looked. Natsu wished that Lucy could see what he saw. Lucy scribbled her number on a sheet of notebook paper and tore it off. She handed the sheet to Gray.

"Here. Give me a call. Or text. I don't check my email often but-"

"He gets it, Luc. He'll call you within three days." Natsu said with his nose in his book.

"Aw man, do I seem like that kind of guy?" Gray chuckled, rubbing his neck.

"If you're hitting on Lucy I know what kind of guy you are."

"Natsu, knock it off. Stop being a dick," Lucy glared, "Sorry, he's a bit protective."

" _Natsu…_ " Gray muttered, "No, it's respectable. Hasn't gotten to know me yet is all."

"I don't think I will either."

"Wow, he is rather charming," Gray sarcastically said while stuffing the number in his pocket, "I'll give you a call Lucy. See you around, Natsu."

"I bet."

Gray did a quick smile. It didn't mean much, but he waved bye to Lucy and got a wave back. He went to his spot, drank the rest of his lemonade and sat his money on the counter. He left, the bell above the door chimed. Lucy huffed and looked at Natsu. Natsu glanced up.

"What?"

"Can't you just once let a guy flirt with me?"

"And let you get your heart broken later? Sure. I don't care. Flirt with him all you want over the phone."

Lucy scoffed and rolled her eyes, "He seems really nice, you know."

"All he wants to do is hit it and quit it. I know he will. That's what guys always do to you. Because you let them do it to you."

"Screw you. Just shut up and study."

Juvia was outside, she had walked from the back of the kitchen to the side of the building. Gray was lighting up a cigarette and inhaled. The light shown off his face. Juvia crossed her arms and leaned against the building.  
"So?"

Gray exhaled a wind of smoke, "So,what?"

"Did you get her number?"

Gray took out the slip of paper, having it between his fingers. Juvia grinned, not because he scored a number. But because he was smooth enough to actually get it. Juvia wished so badly to be with a guy like Gray. But she didn't look like a commitment. She was the friend type.

"Good job, I guess. You gonna give her a call tonight, eh?"

"Nah, maybe tomorrow. It' too late for me to call. But um, can you tell me about her friend in there? Natsu."

"Oh, yeah sure," Gray let Juvia take a drag of his cigarette, "He works with me. Good kid, deadbeat- but not alway- dad, lives in a studio with a cat, works here Monday's, Thursday's and Saturdays. He's a fiery one."

"He's going to school? I saw him looking at a text book."

Juvia nodded and passed back the smoke, "Yep. Wants to be a social worker."

"A kid like that and all he wants to be is a soc worker? How weird."

Juvia shrugged, "We all have dreams. Why do you want to know about Natsu anyway? I thought you had your eye on Lucy."

"I mean, don't get me wrong I do. But if I get to know Lucy I'll have to get to know her friends. He's a dick though. He thinks I'm just gonna score and then walk off."

"Thought that was what you were planning. Let me bum a cigarette off of you."

Gray got out his pack of _American Spirits_ and popped one out for Juvia. She put it between her lips while Gray took out his lighter and lit it.

"It is but I'm not gonna ditch her. If she's a cool girl I'll want to be her friend."

Juvia kicked her heel on the buildings' wall. Ash fell as she took a drag.

"You're a knucklehead," Juvia said, "That's a horrible thing to do to a girl is to stay with her after a stand and not be with her."

"Wouldn't it be worse if I just ditched her and never said a word to her again?"

"You got me there. Maybe you shouldn't do it at all then so you won't look like the bad guy."

Gray shook his head, "No can do, I got my mind set on her. Natsu already sees me as the bad guy. Has Lucy been with a lot of guys before?"

"She takes any affection thrown at her. I think she has that attachment disorder. I heard about it watching a _Law and Order SVU_ episode. Some kid would literally throw herself at any stranger who gave her attention."

"Really? I actually thought she would tell me she actually had a boyfriend."

"Not Luc. For some reason guys just don't stay with her. Have no idea why they wouldn't. We get the worst luck sometimes."

Gray breathed out smoke and dropped his cigarette. Crushing it under his shoe, "What have I told you before. You'll find someone who won't fuck you over."

"Yeah, I know., I'm not really worried about leave your cash on the counter?" Juvia asked.

"It's all there. You know I wouldn't do you wrong."

"I know, but I just have to make sure. I'll see you later. Come over Friday if you don't have a date, okay? If you want, I can make some edibles, burn some incense and we listen to the sounds of the rainforest tape I have again."

Gray chuckled, "Sure, sounds like a plan."

Gray hugged Juvia. Juvia pat his back and gave it a good rub before pulling back. She put her hands down and made sure Gray got into his car safe. Once she saw the headlights kick on, she turned back to the building and walked in. Lucy and Natsu were still chatting. The pot of coffee Juvia left on the counter still had steam come off of it but she knew it couldn't be warm anymore. The fries in the back had to be done. She went to the kitchen, got the fries out of the grease herself and put them on a plate. She went to the pie case and sliced a chunk of coconut cream pie. She walked to the booth and sat down the plate.

"You guys set for the night? Or did you change your mind, Luc?"

"Actually…. That pie does look pretty good."

"Get your own then. I'll buy," Natsu mumbled, his mouth stuffed with French fries, "Get what you want."

"Well, I can't say no to that then. What other pies do you have?"

"Cherry, apple, coconut cream, peach pie. Any of that?"

"I'll take a slice of peach pie with some whipped cream too."

"No problem."

Natsu swallowed his mush of fries in his mouth and got up. "I think I'll go talk to Juv for a minute."

"About what? You should have talked to her when she was standing right here."

"I'm just gonna go to the back for just a second. Don't miss me."

Lucy shrugged and picked off of Natsu's plate. Eating a few fries. Natsu opened the door to the kitchen. Juvia was slicing a new piece of peach pie. She didn't look up but she tucked hair behind her ear.

"What's up?"

"What do you know about that guy who hit on Lucy?"

"Hmm, so you both are nosey about each other. What do you want know about him?"

"If he's just like all the other guys. You know what I mean."

Juvia smirked slightly, "Gray isn't like that. Not usually anyway," she muttered, "He works at the library but he's looking for another job. Lives with his childhood friend who is very nice and cute. Gray is really really sweet…"

"Sounds like you like him a lot."

Juvia laughed lightly and shook her head, "No. No, he's just a really good friend of mine."

"He didn't do anything with you did he?"

"No, Natsu, he's a _friend_. Get that through your thick skull."

Natsu huffed and put his elbows on the silver kitchen counter.

"He just… God he looks like a guy who would screw her over."

Juvia's lips went inward. Like she was trying to keep them locked of Gray's intentions. From what Juvia knew, Gray hadn't had a relationship in years. This was the first time Gray brought up wanting to score.

"No. Don't worry about him, Natsu. He's good for it. Maybe he just wants to be her friend."

"Oh bullshit, come on."

"Look, Lucy doesn't like when you get like this and right now I don't like it either. Just give him a chance, Natus jeez."

Natsu scoffed and moved from the counter, "What is so wrong about looking out for a friend?"

"When your friend doesn't want you looking out for her. Luc can take care of herself."

"But-"

"Let Lucy figure out what she wants to do. She doesn't need you breathing over her shoulder for the rest of her life."

Natsu sighed, maybe Juvia was right. But how can you see someone do something wrong and not try to stop them? Natsu didn't want to see Lucy upset again. It was just starting to get annoyingly tragic, watching her just take to these guys and then having them drop her. Leaving her with smudge mascara and empty pints of ice cream. Garbage. It was all garbage to Natsu. A girl like Lucy didn't deserve this. She had money, she had looks, and Lucy even had a personality. Something some girls lacked, so how could they just leave her? Maybe that was what made her so easy to leave. Maybe her eagerness.

"Whatever," Natsu took the plate and got the can of whip cream, "If that Gray guy is as good as you say he is, he better not hurt her."

"He won't. I know he won't. Gray couldn't if he wanted to. And even if he did, he'd fix it. That's just how Gray is."

Natsu walked out with the plate. He squirted whip cream in his mouth before putting some on top of the pie. Lucy smiled and unraveled her napkin, taking out the fork. She scooped up a piece and ate it.

Lucy hummed and shivered, "This is really good. Want a bite?"

"Nah, I have my own pie to eat."

* * *

At lunch, Lucy was smiling, texting on her phone. She had been texting Gray for about a week now. Along with Natsu and a few of her friends in her creative writing class. They were working on a partner project but Lucy hadn't paid much to it. She was focusing on texting Gray. It felt different talking to Gray. When they chatted over the phone he never asked what she was wearing but asking what kind of photos she had been taking. Never about her writing. Gray learned Lucy didn't really like talking about that, she seemed embarrassed by it.

Lucy sipped her smoothie, never taking her eyes off the screen as her phone buzzed. She texted Gray back. She was at a _Mcdonald's_ on campus, waiting for Natsu to finish his absurd order. On his tray was two cheese burgers, large fries, a chocolate shake, and two apple pies. Seeing Lucy trapped in her phone, Natsu rolled his eyes and slammed his tray down. Lucy jumped.

"What is your malfunction?" Lucy growled.

"Nothing," Natsu shrugged and sat across from Lucy, "Have you even looked away from your phone this past week?"

"Gray has been texting me a lot. He's really nice, I think he just wants to be my friend."

"How do you know that?"

Lucy sipped her smoothie. Indulging in the mango and strawberry, "He just talks to me like I'm a person. Like an actual living breathing thing. It's awesome.I wouldn't mind if we went a step above friends."

Natus unwrapped his burger and took a bite, "Whatever. Have you actually seen him since that day you gave him your number?"

"No, but we have been talking about meeting up."

"Well, that's a start I guess. Where at?"

"That bar on campus. _The Guild._ He said he would be free Friday."

"Make sure your parents are too then." Natsu said, swallowing his burger before taking another bite.

Lucy narrowed her brow, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Well you know, if you do what your parents to hear you have sex go right ahead. I think Juvia said he had a roommate."

"Natsu," Lucy groaned, "I don't even think I'm into him that way. He just seems like a great guy to hang out with. Hey, maybe you can come with us! That'll be fun. You'll get to know Gray more and not think he's so bad."

"I'll think about."

"Or you can just be an asshole and hang out with your cat on Friday. Instead of your best friend."

Natsu grunted and glared at Lucy. He wasn't into the idea of getting to know a guy who would just he looked at Lucy, her eyes were wanting. Lucy wanted approval, and Natsu could easily give it to her.

"I'll go as long as you buy me food and my drinks there."

Lucy grinned, she giggled at the request, "Deal. Awesome, we'll have lots of fun together I just know it!"

"Yeah, I bet."

"I'll text Gray and tell him that you're coming along."

"Yes, because I made such a good impression that he'll be happy to know I'm coming along."

"God can you not be sarcastic in your life for one second?" Lucy asked while taping on her phone, "You can make up for it on Friday and try to make a good impression this time."

Natsu opened up his apple pie box and offered it to Lucy, "Want a bite?"

"Nah, I never really cared for fast food apple pies."

"Suit yourself," Natsu took a bite and heard Lucy's phone vibrate, "What he say?"

Lucy read the message and chuckled, "He said 'Game on, flame head'. Wonder what he means by that."

"Uh, hey where does that asshole get off on calling me names?" Natsu grunted.

"Since they're true."

"Watch it."

Lucy giggled and covered her mouth slightly. Like she was repealing the last comment. Lucy checked the time in her phone and perked up.

"Oh, I should get going, I got class in ten minutes." Lucy said, getting up from the table and quickly slurping her drink. Natsu looked up and ate a fry.

"You're cutting it close aren't you? As always."

Lucy tilted her head and put her hands up, "Guilty is charged," Lucy grabbed her bag, "I'll see you later."

"Later. Be careful out there"

* * *

Juvia's shift was over. She was in the employees bathroom. Changing out of her blue jeans and light blue stripped shirt. As she stood there shirtless, catching glimpses of her breasts in the mirror, she put on her push up bra. Replacing the more comfortable sports bar and put on a long sleeved black shirt with dark cotton on the end of the sleeves. She went into her bag and checked her phone that she hadn't looked through all day. It was always too busy on the morning shift. You couldn't sneak away for nothing.

There was only a few emails (junk mail) and a missed call from Gray. It was Thursday, Gray's only weekday off. Juvia refused the number and put it to her phone. She had her shoulder shrugged up to hold the phone while she was rummaging through her bag.

"Yeah, hello?" Gray answered.

"Hey, I just got off. I saw that you called." Juvia got mascara from her bag and unscrewed it.

"We can talk about that in a minute, but how was work?"

Juvia opened her eye wide as she applied her make up, "Oh you know, busy morning. Good tips. How's your day off?"

"Perfect. I've gotten to text Lucy all day long." Gray grinned.

"Oh yeah? So I'm guess you did get that date for Friday, huh?"

"Mmm, more like a meet up. Too early for a date. If you want you can come too. It's just a bar on her campus. And Natsu is tagging along."

Juvia checked herself in the mirror quickly, "No, I'm good. You know I don't really like going out to bars a lot."

"But you like being out with me."

Juvia closed her eyes and smiled. That voice just sounded like there was a smirk behind it. Juvia could see him now, sitting in that tan moon chair, shirt off and cigarette in hand. Maybe having a _Lost_ marathon or having the _Kooks_ cd on repeat. What Juvia wouldn't give to be there.

"I do like being out with you but I don't think I'd like to be there while you're trying to hit on a girl."

"True. Well, what else do you have planned for the day?"

Juvia shrugged and started to play with her hair in the mirror. Rubbing the strands between her fingers while she hummed.

"I'm thinking a quiet day today. Maybe make some tea and read a book."

"Sounds like a nice day."

"I sure do hope so."

"You know, you sound so tired when you lie."

Juvia narrowed her eyebrows, "What do you mean? I'm not lying."

"You're going to meet up with that guy you've been talking to aren't you?"

"Did you not hear what I said the first time? I'm going home, making tea and reading a book."

"Come on, fess up already. I know you've been texting and getting calls from someone. Tell me about him. He nice?"

Juvia rolled her eyes. She grabbed her bag and opened the bathroom door. She waved at Mira who didn't really notice her walk pass her. She walked out of the restaurant and went to her car.

"Gray, is this not understand Juvia day or something?"

"Alright, I'll let you play dumb for just a little longer, okay?"

"Alright, Gray. Whatever," Juvia sighed, "I'll see you soon then. Tell Lyon I said hello."

"Later, Juv."

Juvia hung up and slipped her phone back in her purse and grabbed her keys. She started up the car, but she checked her phone and texted someone before she started to pull out of the parking lot.

Gray was on _Instagram_ , just goofing around. Seeing girls show their boasting 'selfies and guys posting shit that would never get them laid. It was smart though, some of them would never say the things they caption in real life. So they would keep their mouths shut. He came across a picture that Lucy posted, but it wasn't of Lucy. She had taken the photo. It was of Natsu, slurping a chocolate shake with two wrappers and a half eaten package of fries. He had this 'stop fucking looking at me' kind of face, it's obvious he didn't want his picture taken while he was trying to eat his apple pie. The caption read 'Lunch date with this cutie! dragneel_salamander'

Gray tilted his head, he puffed air in one side of his cheek. His thumb hovered over the blue username. He tapped on the name and was taken to Natsu's page. He only had fifty pictures up. From stalking Natsu's page, fifteen out of the fifty pictures were of his cat. Gray had to admit, the cat was pretty cute with its odd blue fur. Gray scrolled and saw a picture of him, Lucy, and (apparently) Happy the cat. They were all snuggled up together, Lucy was holding up the phone high as they smiled. Natsu captioned it as 'Enjoying a lazy day'.

This was the first picture he saw Natsu smile in. Gray laughed softly, Natsu had a sharp snaggletooth when he grinned. His eyebrows went up so high when he smiled.

"Hey, what are you smiling about?"

"Gah!" Gray yelled and fell out of his chair. He fell on his butt and looked up at Lyon. Lyon had his head tilted, a white button up and black slacks, "Don't. Sneak. Up. On. Me." He gritted.

Lyon rolled his eyes, "Whatever, you were on someone's page, eh? Was it that girl you've been talking to?"

"No. No," Gray got up from the floor and sat back in the chair, "I was on her friends and he did something funny."

"Friend… Is that Natsu? The one who you said was an asshole?"

"Yep, that one. Where are you going hot shot?"

"Out. I have a business dinner I have to go to. Didn't I tell you that?"

"Probably."

"Oh so you just didn't listen to me. How nice."

Gray rolled his eyes, "Don't stay out too late. Have fun."

"Don't stay on that guy's _Instagram_ page long either. You might start to like that asshole."

"Heh…" Gray looked back at the picture, "Yeah right. Oh, Juvia says hi."

* * *

Lyon looked around the restaurant. He spotted Juvia and smiled slightly. She was looking at her phone while she waited. Lyon walked to her and kissed her gently on the cheek. Juvia giggled and closed her eyes.

"Five minutes late this time." Juvia said.

"Sorry," Lyon said and sat across from Juvia, "Red wine?"

There was a wine bottle already placed on the table. Juvia nodded.

"I knew you would have wanted some so I thought I would already get it. What made you late?"

"Just the traffic really. Kinda sucks you get off at the dinner rush you know?"

"Believe me, I know. Want some bread?" Juvia asked and grabbed a roll herself.

"Yeah, sure thank you. So… How was your day."

"Good," Juvia said and took a bite of her bread, "And yours?"

"Just answering calls. Filling here and there. Nothing important or out of the blue. Glad that we get to go out."

Juvia smiled softly. Five weeks ago Lyon and Juvia started to talk casually, a text here and there when Lyon gave her his number. Three weeks ago they began to meet up often. One week ago they started to hold hands and kiss. Five days ago, they had sex for the first time. And it was something wonderful. It was when Gray was having a late night at the library, figuring out where they would transfer him. Lyon asked if she wanted to see a movie. A movie then became a make out session that tasted like buttery popcorn. Lyon's hand moved up her thigh, Juvia spread her legs more, and just like that the movie was over for them when Lyon reached for the condom in his wallet.

Juvia could smell The pillows Gray would rest his head on. Most likely when he watched television or was on his phone. The scent of his hair while Lyon had sex with her on the couch. But she was thinking of Lyon while he sweated over her, but she couldn't get that smell out of her head. They agreed not to tell anyone about their relationship yet.

"Me too. Maybe you should check the menu before our waiter gets back." Juvia said.

"Probably right," Lyon chuckled, "So I heard that Gray met that girl at your work."

Juvia sighed, "Yeah… Does he… Talk about her a lot?"

Lyon shrugged while he read the menu, "Mmm, not really. He just texts and calls her. Haven't seen him like this in awhile. But he talks about her friend quite a bit."

"Really? Natsu?"

"That's right. I guess it's because Lucy talks about him a lot. Or maybe Natsu made quite the impression."

"Hmm, maybe."

"Juvia," Lyon put his hand on top of hers. So thin and small, "Is Gray… Trying to have a real relationship with her?"

Juvia bit her lip, "I know that's what he intended to do. But now I'm not sure. They talk like they're friends now. Not like he's trying to hit on her. He told me that they're having a meet up at a bar. Not like a date you know?"

"Well, Gray was never the one to just have sex with someone. He does want that relationship but it's been so long. A man has his needs."

"And do you have your needs, Lyon?"

Lyon just smiled. His hand curled over hers, covering it like a shell. Juvia looked up at him seeing answers in his eyes.

"Are you upset that Gray is talking to her?"

"Gosh, I feel like everyone has been asking me this question a lot. No, I'm not. Lucy is a nice girl and Gray is just my friend. That's all it will ever be. Besides, I'm with you aren't I?"

Juvia leaned over the small table and kissed his cheek. Hoping that would silence him for the moment. Lyon nodded and closed his menu.

"I think I'm getting the chicken parm." Lyon said.

"I'm getting the shrimp alfredo."

* * *

 _So I hope you enjoyed. Review, favorite and follow if you did. See you next update._


	2. That Night

**Hey guys! New update! So I'm really digging the story so far. I love all the reviews so far. Thank you guys so much for your support! I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters used. Enjoy.**

* * *

Natsu was working on a paper. Out of all the drug abuse subjects he could pick, he decided on how heroin affects the mind. He was on his third page, discussing how injecting heroin can leave track marks and collapse the veins. He hoped that a lot of people didn't pick heroin to write about. He wrote while Lucy was getting ready for their night out. Natsu took advantage of Lucy's home computer and logged her off of her _Google_ account and on to his own. He didn't dare to peak in the creative writing exercises she had to do for class. He wasn't in the mood to get yelled at for the evening. Natsu looked rather nice for the night. Wearing a tight black long sleeve shirt, his plaid scarf, and light blue ripped jeans at the knee. Just something casual.

He heard Lucy start to walk down the stairs a mile away. Natsu closed his eyes. _Heels._ The dumbest shoes ever made. Lucy came down stairs, she wore a black leather jacket that scrunched up at her waist. A low rose pink top and a skirt with a white belt.

"Well?" Lucy posed, her hip popping out and her nose up, like she was a model, "How do I look? Cute right?"

Natsu glanced over for a minute and finished up his sentence he was writing out, "Take off those shoes and you'll look fine."

"Haah? But them make me look tall," Lucy lifted up one of her legs, "And my legs look so good in heels."

"You won't be saying that when you break your ankle."

"What are you doing at my computer?" Lucy asked looking over his shoulder.

"For once I'm gonna try and not give a half assed essay. I'm trying to work on it whenever I can."

"Goodness, your spelling is awful," Lucy scanned over the paper, "Thank god for autocorrect huh?"

Natsu turned around and poked Lucy's forehead, "Did you forget I didn't learn how to read until I was ten? Cut me some slack."

Lucy laughed slightly and stood up, "My bad. Well, I'm ready when you are."

Natsu sighed and logged out of his account. He turned the computer off and stood up. Lucy double checked herself in the mirror. She was trying too hard again. She was an attractive women, but for some reason, Lucy always thought she needed help. More eyeliner, bigger push up bra, and straighter hair. Natsu shrugged it off. He had no right to tell her that she shouldn't amplify herself. Except for those goddamn _heels_.

"Can you at least bring an extra pair of shoes?" Natsu asked and grabbed his keys.

"Fine, I'll bring some sneakers if you'll get off my back."

Lucy picked out a pair of _Converses_ and held them at her side. Natsu nodded and opened the door. When they got down to the car and started to head for campus. Natsu drove his brother, Zeref, old station wagon. It was red with a few dents, but it was his and his alone. The window was down and the swift air snuck into their space. Leaving them with shivers they liked and the smell of city air. The air helped Natsu's stomach from churning.

The campus was rather big. By including the campus stores, places to eat or drink, and the dorms there was the monstrous library and the classrooms were gigantic. There was no money wasted on this college. Lucy lived pretty close by campus, her father donated a good amount of money to the school to boost his career further and help his daughter. What professor would fail the daughter of a man who helped build the classroom he worked in?

They found a spot in the parking lot. On a Friday, _The Guild_ bar could seat as many people as they wanted to. As long as people came in the place seemed infinite, like it just kept getting larger and larger to hold more people. The parking lot was full of cars. Some beat-em-ups and others were cars there moms or dads bought them. Natsu got out and opened the passenger side for Lucy.

"What a gentleman. Oh and he's handsome too? What a treat." Lucy teased and stepped out.

"Buy a guy a drink first."

"I'm buying all your drinks and your food remember? That's why you're out with me in the first place."

"Heh. Oh yeah. I love little deals like this."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Come on. He's probably already inside."

Lucy was excited, it was visible that she was. The grin that wouldn't fade off of her face or maybe the fact that her crooked walk was giddy. Natsu did like seeing Lucy this happy. He just didn't like the crash after. Lucy was ahead of him, already at the wooden door. Voices filled the air like friendly poison. Beer and other alcohols were fresh, blanketing the bar like a drunk daddy. Lucy's eyes gazed over the open two story bar. The upstairs was visible with no wall blocking it off, with few up in the chairs there.

"Oh! There he is-Gray!" Lucy called, waving her arm in the air as she walked over to him.

Natsu lingered behind her. He wanted a drink. He was starving. He was needy.

He saw Gray meet Lucy halfway, they hugged. Gray's hand wasn't too low down Lucy's back which Natsu liked. Maybe he wasn't as bad as he expected. But that didn't mean Natsu didn't think he was a total d-bag. Gray pulled away first and smiled down at Lucy then at Natsu.

"Hey, nice seeing you again." Gray said.

"You too but I just came here for the free food and drinks."

"I promised that if he came with that I would pay for his drinks and stuff." Lucy explained.

"Oh, I thought he would get them free because it's ladies night or something."

Natsu narrowed his eyes, "Haha, very funny."

Gray laughed slightly. He could tease too if he wanted. Lucy tugged on Gray's sleeve, he wore a black hoodie and light grey jeans.

"Come on, let's sit down."

"If we can find a place to sit. This place is so crowded." Natsu said.

"I think the bar had a few spots open." Gray suggested.

"Sounds perfect, I can order some food."

Gray tilted his head, "Is that all you think of? Food?"

"I think about food more than you think in a day, numbskull."

"Hey, watch your mouth." Gray sneered.

"What are you gonna do about it, huh?"

Gray and Natsu didn't notice this but they were chest to chest. Gray looked into Natsu's eyes, they were mostly black but they had this brownish tint to them. Like firewood, Juvia was right, he was fiery. Gray bit his lip while Natsu curled his. For some reason they gave each other these fighting words but didn't do anything about it. Other than give each other these looks. Lucy came between them.

"Shots!" She yelled, "Let's do a round of tequila shots! That would be fun."

Gray backed off, Natsu also subsided. Natsu waved his hand.

"No thank you," Natsu said, "I hate the smell of tequila."

"Yeah, I'll pass too," Gray replied, "I already had a beer before I got here and I don't do well on hard liquor."

Lucy huffed and pouted, "But I already payed for the round."

"Well, get drinking then, Luc," Natsu shrugged, "Order me an appetizer. I'm starving for some fried mozzarella sticks."

"Ugh, you guys suck."

They all sat down at the bar on the uncomfortable stools. Mira smiled. Her white hair up, wearing a black vest and a white button up. Mira had two jobs, during the day she would work at the diner with Natsu and at night she would work on campus as a bartender. Since her parents had died and Mirajane had two other siblings to care for, she provided as much as she could for her siblings. She did it all with a happy face, never showing how tired she was, or how her hands sometimes ached from the hot dishes she held. Or how her feet would get blisters from walking in sweaty socks for too long. But it was all worth it to her, as long as Elfman and Lisanna were going to be taken care of.

"Hi Natsu! Welcome back, Lucy! And this is the guy I gave a beer to that I haven't properly met."

"Gray," Natsu replied and put his arms on the counter top, "I didn't you were working tonight."

"You know if I'm not at the restaurant then I'm here. Lucy, do you want your shots now?"

Lucy sighed, "Yeah… They're all going to me."

"Heh. Sorry?" Gray said.

"Yeah, I want some mozzarella sticks too Mira. Put me in for some, please?"

Mira smiled and tilted her head, "Sure thing, Natsu. You guys want a beer while you wait?"

"I'll have another one but cut me off at my third one." Gray said.

"Can do."

"What? You can't hold your liquor?" Natsu asked.

"I can but I don't want to get drunk. My mate is on a date tonight and I don't want to bother him so I'll have to hitch a ride tonight. No one wants to give a ride to a slurring drunk. They'd be afraid I'd puke in their car."

"You'll probably bum a ride off of me, that's great for you and Lucy."

Mira sat down their drinks and told Natsu it would just be a minute on his food. Lucy swallowed her first tequila shot and bit into the lime. Her lips puckered and she shook her head. She wasn't listening to them, she was just trying to get through the liquor.

"What do you mean by that?" Gray asked.

"You know perfectly what I mean, I know you aren't that dumb."

Lucy breathed out quickly and tipped her head back for another shot. The salt around the rim started to sink in the creases of her lips. She sucked down the juice of the lime. Natsu moved closer to Gray, elbow-to-elbow.

"I know what you're going to do to Lucy. I'm just here for the ride." Natsu whispered.

Gray rolled his eyes, "I'm not gonna do anything with her. She's taking shots, I don't want to be accused of doing anything she didn't want me to do."

Natsu raised an eyebrow. His basket of fried cheese was sat down in front of him. That's when Lucy took her third shot and her forehead rested on the counter. She groaned loudly.

"Why did she drink those so fast?" Gray wondered out loud.

"Don't worry about her," Natsu cracked open his fried cheese. Steam came out as he stretched out the cheese, "Talk to me."

Gray smirked slightly, "What, you suddenly into me?"

"You wish," Natsu ate one of his broken cheese sticks, they were warm, "You're just the only one to talk to."

"What do you mean, there's Luc- oh my god," Gray gasped from looking at Lucy. He head down on the bar top, groaning, "She can't hold her own can she?"

"Yeah, she'll be fine though. Get her a cooler."

"Why in the _hell_ would I do that?"

Natsu rolled his eyes and took a sipped his beer, "Because I've been with her more often like this and if we just let her be in this state she'll be miserable. Luc will be better fully drunk."

"I don't know…"

Natsu ate another mozzarella stick and handed one to Gray, "Just trust me on this one."

Gray tilted his head. He looked at the offering and took it, "Yeah… Yeah okay. I'll trust you. Hey Mira, can we get a wine cooler for Lucy?" Gray said before taking a bite.

"Yeah, sure thing." Mira said

"I gotta piss." Natsu said and scooted himself away from the bar top.

"Oh how charming." Gray said, Mira sat the wine cooler by Lucy's head.

Natsu walked away towards the crowd. He looked like he was being swallowed up in a sea of people. Smelling their sweat and hot conversations. Gray ate that last bit of his mozzarella stick and clapped the crumbs off his hands.

"Wow, did Natsu really share food with you?" Mira asked while she had a free minute.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Is that different?"

"Oh, very. Natsu only shares food with Lucy, and that's because she buys it most of the time. He never gives me or Juv any food. He'd probably kill us if we did," She giggled, "He must like you."

Gray's eyes widened and he drank his beer. He saw Lucy's hand slip around her bottle and sadly sipped it. She sighed out of relief and her head went back down.

"Well, I mean I wouldn't say that. He kind of thinks I'm a jerk."

"Natsu wouldn't give you advice for Lucy or food if he thought you were a really big jerk," Someone waved over Mira for another drink, "Consider yourself lucky." She said before leaving.

Gray put his hand on his cheek and tried to understand Mira's interpretation. Did she not see when they were fighting twenty minutes ago? Natsu couldn't like him, could he? They had been butting heads since they first met each other. That's not a getting along companionship. Gray bit his thumb nail and looked over at Lucy. She rubbed her forehead on the counter, Gray almost wished he could have hung out with Juvia and listen to rainforest sounds. Natsu came back and sat back down, he hummed and shook his bottle of beer.

"I'm gonna need another beer soon. And something else to eat."

"Well, when you order it your beer and food is on me."

Natsu raised an eyebrow, "How come? Sounds like you're interested in me now."

"I'm just trying be nice, Jesus."

Natsu shrugged, "Well, I won't deny free booze and meals. But you know Lucy was paying for it."

"Yeah, but she seems to be having her own troubles right now."

"Thanks then, I guess. Maybe…"

"Maybe, what?" Gray asked.

"Maybe you're not _that_ bad."

Gray smiled slightly, he nudged Natsu and moved closer to him. Maybe Natsu wasn't so bad either. That didn't mean he wasn't going to let his guard down for a minute. Then Gray noticed something, in that moment of Natsu ordering another bar appetizer, that he had his eye on Natsu now. He invested more into Natsu. Was this what Mira meant? Had they just been studying up on each other this whole time and maybe didn't know it? Gray was into all sorts of things, but he didn't peg Natsu to be gay. But Gray wouldn't know if he didn't try.

Honestly, at this point, Lucy didn't even seem fun anymore. The challenge was gone after Lucy drank those shots and was sat there, quiet and sulking in her mistake. But Natsu, Natsu gave him conversation, some emotion, and value to him. How could Gray not want that? Once he had his eye on something, he couldn't let it go. Even if it was this fiery guy.

"So are you going to drive Lucy home?" Gray asked.

"Nope, I hate driving on a full stomach, makes me want to puke. You can drive can't you? Just take my car and drop Lucy off."

Gray leaned back slightly, "I did get dropped off here after all."

"Too cheap to buy your own car?"

"I share a car with my roommate, it's something mates do for each other. You probably wouldn't know that."

"Are you honestly trying to smart mouth me right now? Cause I'm not afraid to fight."

Natsu leaned in closer. Gray did like that look in Natsu's eyes. So bold, terrifyingly striking. Gray smirked. He was going in for the kill and didn't even know it, "You look sexy angry."

Natsu snarled, he grabbed Gray's shirt collar, "Now you're fucking asking for it."

"Boys," Mira interjected, "Not in the building okay? Take it outside."

Natsu scoffed and pulled his hand back. Gray was shoved slightly, Natsu crossed his arms. He looked like a kid who just got scolded by his mother. Gray pouted and faced the other way, his elbows on the table as his knee bounced.

"I'll drive." Gray mumbled.

Natsu's eyes shifted and he huffed, "Thanks. Appreciate it."

"You're welcome."

Why did Gray even say that?

* * *

In the back of the station wagon, Lucy took up the back seat. Her words slurred as she spoke, never making coherent statements. Her arms was across her face as her leg dangled off the car seat. Her sweaty thighs stuck the the interior, her face flushed, and shoes off. She spoke her mind when she was at the black out point of drinking. It was almost midnight. Gray took the driver seat while Natsu sat in the passenger side. Noticing the salty taste in his mouth, trying not to throw up.

"Aaaaaaand, th-iis one time, my daddy, he forgot to- hiccup! He forg-got to pick me up from school," She giggled drunkenly, "I cried so much that night. B-But I haven't cried since 'bout him!"

Gray tried to keep his eyes on the road, but he was intrigued about Lucy's ramblings. He wondered if that was true, and if it was it was rather saddening.

"Wow… Motor-mouth huh?" Gray unsettlingly chuckled.

"Yeah, she always talks this much when she's this drunk. You just get used to it after a bit."

"Does she get this drunk a lot?"

"Well, Lucy doesn't drink often, but when she does she gets wasted. She always feels awful when she's buzzed and only feels better like… Well… This. You're gonna want to turn left up here."

"Oh! Thanks," Gray turned on a one way street. All the houses were huge, like they all looked over the trees behind it, "Which house is hers?"

"Last one on the street."

"Which _side,_ moron?"

"The hell you call me?" Natsu growled, glaring over.

"Mor-on" Gray emphasized.

"I'm warning you dick head."

"Guuuuuuuuuys," Lucy sat up quickly, scaring the boys from her outburst. Her arms were stretched out like wings, "Stop fighting! Make lo-ove not war!" She laughed and immediately fell back on the seats.

Natsu closed his eyes and sighed, "Her house is on the right side of the street. Let's just get her home."

"Yeah. You're right.

If the two of them had one thing in common it was the fact that they did care for Lucy. They could set aside their differences for the moment.

The car became quiet, only shortly until Lucy had a giggling fit. Once they parked in front of Lucy's house the mission had begun: get Lucy out of the car, help her into her house, take her to her room, have her go to sleep. A solid plan. But, thing was, Lucy weighed more when she let her body just sink there. Making her uneasy to move. It was like gravity pulled her down five times her body weight. Natsu got one side of her and Gray the other. Lucy was like an injured soldier and her handicap was the alcohol, she was this hot laughing mess. Natsu carried her shoes, Gray wiggled the door knob but the door wouldn't opened.

"It's locked." Gray said.

"No shit, that's what people usually do when they go out," Natsu said, he turned to Lucy, "Luc, where are your keys? In your purse?"

"Ummmmmm, yes?" Lucy question.

Natsu groaned, "Here, hold her up, she has a spare key around here somewhere."

Natsu handed Lucy off to Gray. Gray's arms wrapped around her back as Lucy gripped Gray's shirt to keep herself up.

"Hurry, she's slipping."

"Slow your roll, dude."

Natsu felt on top of the door frame for the key. He smiled and parted his lips, Gray caught a glimpse of it before he pulled away with the key in his hand.

"Ha! Gotcha." Natsu unlocked the door and opened it.

He picked up his side of Lucy to move her him. Her head hung low, her once tidy hair was now a wreck, and her feet bare. But she kept laughing, maybe at herself. Gray kicked the door behind them and looked at Natsu.

"So where's her room?"

"Upstairs."

"Shit, are you kidding? How are we gonna lug her up there?"

"Carefully, duh."

Gray rolled his eyes. At this point, he felt game for anything, but he knew he wouldn't show it.

"Lucy, can you help us walk you up here at all?" Gray said.

Lucy's eyes looked tired, her head wouldn't stop moving as she looked at Gray. She grinned widely.

"I can sure try." She said

The boys carried her to the first step, Lucy lifted up her foot and was able to put weight on it. She huffed, like she had just walked a flight of stairs instead of just one step. One step became two. Then three. Then four. The two of them kept Telling Lucy what a good job she was doing, hoping her mind would pick up on the encouragement. In Natsu's text book, he learned that when drinking a lot, the brain tissue and cells reduce. That's why it was so hard to process things. Temporarily, Lucy's brain was rotting. Natsu just wanted her in bed. Mostly so he could finish his paper.

At the end of the stairs the boys heaved Lucy up on her feet. She wobbled slightly but regained her balance. Natsu picked out Lucy's door and opened it for her.

"Alright, Luc, come on. Get to bed."

"Bed? Beeeeeeeed…. Where is bed?" Lucy pondered, as if it was a great question to ask.

Natsu pinched his brow and sighed. He grabbed the back of her shirt and guided her through her dark room. Natsu pushed Lucy on her bed, she fell face down on a pillow and smiled. She must have liked the softness of it, she nuzzled it and Natsu closed the door.

"Alright, princess is in the bed. We're all good now." Natsu said.

"Well that's good. Can you give me a ride home?"

"No, I'm just staying here for the night, just call a ride,big guy."

Gray blinked as Natsu walked passed and pat his chest, "It's almost one in the morning. No way Lyon is up."

"Sounds like a you probl-EM!"

Natsu wasn't looking where he was going, he forgot about the steps. His eyes widened as his whole body pivoted, he looked directly at Gray, his arm looking for something to grab before he would fall down a flight of stairs. Gray grabbed his wrist, yanking him back up. Natsu's body pressed close to Gray's. Gray's hand was on Natsu's lower back while Natsu (and his own) arm was above their head. They lightly breathed out. Natsu blushed slightly.

"Here's an idea," Gray began, "How about I stay here for the night with you."

"You think Lucy's parents would like that?"

"I don't see any parents anywhere so I wouldn't know."

Natsu laughed slightly. That was kind of funny and Gray knew that. That's why he smirked at him. He released his grip and let Natsu back on his feet.

"Well, Lucy's parents are on a trip right now so I guess they won't mind." Natsu said.

"What they don't know won't hurt them."

"Exactly."

Natsu started walking to the left, Gray followed. Natsu opened the door to a spare room and flicked on the light. There was a bed, full sized with maroon sheets on them. They were crisped and hadn't been slept in for a while now. There was one end table, one dresser, one bathroom and one vanity. It was sizable for a guest room.

"God, Lucy's parents must be loaded," Gray said as he sat on the bed and bounced on it, "I only have one bathroom just in my apartment."

"Lucy has three." Natsu said and took off his shirt and tossed it to the side.

Gray flopped down on the bed and sighed, "What a lucky chick."

"Financially, she's very lucky. Family wise, very isolated."

When Natsu unraveled his scarf and took off his shirt, the small amount of ink on his shoulder popped. It was close to the color of the sheets on the bed. Maybe a lighter shade. Gray hadn't noticed it yet and he really wouldn't ask about it, just like Gray wouldn't ask about the scar on Natsu's neck when he would see the tattoo, he would wonder why the hell a kid like Natsu would have _that_ tattoo?

Gray sat up with a grunted and decided to strip as well while Natsu went into the empty closet. He was looking for more blankets. Gray took off his shirt and scratched his peck. Natsu had gotten two spare pillows from the closet and tossed them on the bed. Gray caught a glimpse of Natsu's shoulder. He raised an eyebrow.

"What the fuck?" Gray muttered, "Where the hell did you get that tattoo?"

Natsu looked up and then at his shoulder, "This? Like when I was 18. Why? Do you like it?"

"Yeah, I do, that's why _I_ have that same design on me."

"Wait, what?"

Natsu did a double take and looked at Gray's chest. He had the same design but in a shade of blue. He narrowed his eyes as Gray stood up.

"I got that same tattoo when I was 17. How did you get that?"

"Dude, all I did was go to a shop, saw the design on the wall and-"

Gray interrupted him with a scoff-like chuckle. Like he couldn't believed he shared the same tattoo.

"That fucking artist put my ink on a wall? God, you have to be kidding me. Now my art is on a wall with stupid ass tribal tattoos and show girls. Fantastic."

"Whoa, you seem very upset by this. It's just a tattoo."

"It's not though. Not to me. It means something to me, Natsu," Gray sighed, he tried to calm down and laid back on the bed, "Whatever… I'm sorry of snapping like that."

Natsu sat down on the bed, he rubbed his arm like it was wounded. He looked at Gray. His arm covered his face so his eyes wouldn't show how upset he was still.

"So you designed it? That's your art on my arm?"

"Yeah…"

"What made you think of it?"

Gray sighed and moved his arm away. He looked directly at Natsu, "Honestly, it came to me one night in a dream."

"How cliched"

"Shut up and listen to me. In the dream, the symbol meant a bond. I wanted to feel that bonded like how I felt that night."

Natsu laughed slightly, "That must mean I'm bonded with an idiot, huh?"

Natsu was trying to make light of the situation. Gray felt it, like it was melting on top of him. Gray smiled briefly, "Right back attcha, dickhead."

They both started to laugh. Natsu fell on the bed beside Gray, his hands on his stomach as their laugh became chuckles. Their chuckles became soft breaths. Natsu looked at Gray.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." Gray replied.

"Do you really like Lucy? Like really want to be with her? Because I think I'd be okay with a guy like you dating her."

"Oh, don't get me wrong, I think Lucy is a great girl and all. It's just that… Now that I've talked to her and hung out with her, I see her more as a friend."

Natsu rolled on his hip, "So you're not going to try and pursue her anymore. Just be her friend?"

Gray nodded and also rolled over. He felt like he was at a sleepover and it was time for late night chats. In a way, it kind of was a sleep over. Just not the ones Gray were used to as a kid.

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Shoot."

"Did you… Did you really mean what you said at the club? That I was… Like sexy when I was mad?"

Gray's eyes popped open. That was unexpected, it was obvious that Natsu was uncomfortable bringing it up. It was obvious he wanted an answer however. Natsu swallowed, he looked down with his face in a blushed worry. Gray bit his lip, his hand rested on Natsu's shoulder.

"Natsu…"

He shook his head and rolled over on the other side, "You know, nevermind. I know that you were just teasing. It's fine, just forget I said anything."

Gray scrunched his lips. He moved his hand off and just inched his way closer to Natsu.

"Hey, can I asked you something?" Gray muttered.

Caught off guard by the request, Natsu rolled over enough to look at Gray, "Yeah, go ahead."

Gray swallowed, "Since I'm not trying to get with Lucy anymore… Do you think that maybe… I could still hang out with you?"

"Huh? You still wanna hang out? While we're assholes and shooting shit at each other?"

Gray nervously laughed, "Yeah, I guess you can say I'd like to hang out with you."

"Why did you say that?"

"Say what at which part?"

"Why did you say _hang out_ and not _be your friend?"_

Gray never knew what his cheek tasted like until he bit into it. Tasted like moist pink flesh. Kind of wrenching when he thought about it. But he was trying to think of a way to say _this._

"Well, because I think that, in the future, I'll like you a little more than a friend." Gray explained.

Natsu blinked, "Excuse me?"

"I didn't stutter. I know you heard what I said."

"Are you like… Interested in me?"

Natsu, at this point, was curious. A guy had never hit on him before. He had never been spoken to before like how Gray spoke to him. Gray didn't seem gay himself. He couldn't have been if he wanted to try Lucy out. So what was this guy's point?

"I might be," Gray said, "And what if I am? Would I even have a chance?"

"You know, I'm not really sure. This has never happened to me before so I really don't know how to react."

"Surprised?"

"Well, of course I'm surprised. Out of all people I wouldn't think you would hit on me. Like, I'm almost positive you think I'm a prick."

"You're right about that."

"So why would you like me?"

Gray shrugged, "I honestly don't know. But during this week, you were just crowding my mind. I didn't even know I would be talking about you or looking on your insta page or-"

"Wait, you stalked me on _Instagram_?"

"I wouldn't call it stalking. Just looking through. I kinda tried to figure you out through Lucy, Juvia, and your posts. You're a hard guy to understand. I think that's why I'm interested. I want to know more. I want the pieces to fit."

"And what if I don't want to hook up?"

"I might be disappointed but I'd still would want to be your friend."

Natsu let his bottom lip pop out more, "You know I'm not gay though right?"

"Honestly, I don't think I am either."

"Then how can you like me this way?"

"The same way you're liking me."

Natsu blushed softly, Gray smiled. Natsu was letting out too much information through his questions and facial expressions. He sighed.

"You know what," Natsu began, "Give it a go. Just try to sweep me off my feet."

Gray chuckled, "You make it sound like a challenge, flame head."

"Because it is. I've never been in a relationship before. So if you want to hook up with me, be fuck buddies, or whatever, you're going to have to charm the living hell out of me."

Gray snuggled down on the bed and crossed his arms, "I don't think I'll do anything like that, actually."

"Oh, and why not? Don't you want to get with me?"

"Why would I change myself when I know you already like me."

That, right there, was smooth. So smooth it was like butter on toast and Gray couldn't even believe he said it himself. Natsu hated how breezy that line was. He huffed and turned his head.

"Oh whatever, douche. Good night already."

Gray smiled, he turned off the light and put the covers over both of them. His hand was cold on Natsu's shoulder.

"Good night."

* * *

 _So I hope you enjoyed. Review, follow and favorite if you did. See you next update!_


	3. The Call

**Hey guys! New update! whoaaaaaaa! There's a sex scene in this one so get ready for that. I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters used. Enjoy.**

* * *

They left off with goodnight, but they then began with hello. This was a turning point for Natsu. This was the beginning to the night in a jail cell. It began with Gray getting up and cooking breakfast. The scent awakened Natsu out of his slumber, he rubbed his eyes. His stomach growled, Natsu groaned and got out of bed with a long stretch. He looked over in Lucy's room, the door was wide open and the blonde beauty was nowhere to be seen. Natsu shrugged and dragged himself down stairs. Mornings were tough for Natsu, late nights weren't.

Mornings reminded him of when his brother was there to make breakfast and not his father. It reminded him of how he had to get up on his own as a kid to got to school. It was when Natsu had see that there was a cup in the sink and that meant Igneel left without giving warning. But this morning was different, he heard Lucy's little giggle and the smell of coffee.

His head peeked around the corner and he saw Lucy's fingers intertwined around a cup of coffee and Gray making French toast. Lucy looked behind her and smiled. Her bangs were in a side pony tail like a bad 80's movie, she had a grey off the shoulder shirt and fuzzy pink shorts. She had changed into pajamas after her late night. Gray just had no shirt and no pants, he had stripped down to his boxers. It was a surprise for Natsu, but really not an unpleasant one.

"Hey Natsu, good morning," Lucy greeted.

Gray didn't look away from the pan of French toast.

"Morning." He said.

"Good morning," Natsu replied and sat down in a kitchen chair, "I see stripper here started breakfast."

Lucy nodded, "He's making French toast and eggs. It's mostly to kill my headache."

"Ah, hangover food,huh?"

Gray laughed slightly, "Best food there is. I made coffee too."

"Early bird, aren't you?"

"Yeah, opening up at the library kinda makes you one," he said, taking two pieces of French toast from the pan and stacking them on a few others, "Library opens at seven and I have to be there by six."

"Bummer," Natsu mumbled with his hands on his cheeks. Lucy got up to get him a mug of coffee, "I decided to not take morning classes."

"You're a smart kid then. I don't think your brain could process anything in the morning."

"The hell is that supposed to mean?" Natsu snarled.

"Really, Natsu? Don't get so defensive this early in the morning."

"Hey, I didn't even start it-"

"Well now I'm ending it," Lucy snapped like some kind of mother, "You can be such a child sometimes Natsu."

Gray smirked over, "Yeah, Natsu."

"Oh, I'm gonna beat you ass."

"Natsu!"

"Sorry, good God!" Natsu groaned and leaned back in his seat. He crossed his arm and pouted, "Why can't I ever be mad?"

"You can, it's just that most of us do it in silence and get on with our life while you're the loudest person in the freaking room." Lucy sighed.

Natsu rolled his eyes and huffed. A stack of French toast and runny eggs were sat in front of him, he looked up, Gray smiled,

"There you go hot stuff." Gray said and moved to give Lucy a plate.

Natsu looked down and started to eat. Just keep his mouth shut and eat. Gray sat across from him. Giving him small glances every once in awhile. Natsu thought it was strange, but he didn't catch himself doing the same thing. He couldn't stop looking at Gray's chest. So pale, his pecks sculpted and that tattoo matching his cold eyes. He looked freezing, Natsu had goosebumps down his arms. Gray did a half smile, he knew he was being analyzed by Natsu. Honestly he didn't mind it. While Lucy jabbered on about her creative writing class, Gray looked directly at Natsu, bit his lip and then softly grinned. Natsu smiled.

He wondered what game Gray was playing, and how could he learn the rules to play with him.

"So now we have to do this partner project and I have to work with this total player Loke. He can't keep his head up to look at me unless he's looking at my chest." Lucy played with the skin of her eggs.

"Yeah, that's awful," Natsu scooted out of his chair and stood up, "I'm finished, Gray want to help me do the dishes?"

"I mean, I should, I did make a bunch of dirty dishes," Gray finished the last bit of his French toast, "Lucy, eat up, I worked hard on that."

Lucy puffed out her bottom lip and complied, She started eating her gooey eggs. Natsu went to the sink and started up the water, pouring in the bubble gum pink soap. Gray stood next to him and grabbed a rag close to the sink. Natsu grabbed a few dirty dishes before stepping on Gray's foot. Gray perked up and seethed.

"Ow, ow, ow,ow, lay off," Gray said silently and moved his foot away and rubbed the pain out on his calf, "What the fuck was that for?"

"You were flirting with me at the table," Natsu mumbled and started to clean a plate, "What the _fuck_ was _that_ for?"

"It's kind of what people do when they like someone. They flirt with them. Not step on my fucking foot, asshole."

Natsu huffed and handed Gray the plate. He rinsed off the bubbles and then dried the wasn't used to this kind of treatment. He didn't have anyone who openly liked him and he wasn't sure how to deal with it. Natsu just looked like one of those people happy to have great friend and be alright alone, relationship wise. But Gray, why Gray? What did he see in Natsu that no one else did?

"If you don't like it I won't do it." Gray mumbled.

"No… It's not like that. Just… Don't do it around Luc alright?"

Gray chuckled softly and put the plate on the drying rack, "Fine. No flirting around Lucy. Just around everyone else."

"God you're dumb. Everything about you is stupid."

"What, even my charming smile and cute laugh?"

Natsu turned his head away, "That's that stupidest thing about you."

"Yeah, I bet. I think you're lying to me.  
"Just shut up and dry."

Gray smiled, "Yes, sir."

* * *

Natsu, for once, felt proud at school. He actually turned in his paper on time and not half-assed and Zeref called and told him he did a good job for turning in his assignment. Gray also had not stopped texting him all day. It had been maybe two weeks now that they had been talking as an item. Still, sass here and there but it wouldn't be Gray and Natsu without a little fight. Natsu started to notice that Gray always had proper grammar in his text, but he still used emoji's. He wondered what his name was in his phone. Gray was 'Shirtless Asshole' in Natsu's phone.

He was in the library of his college. Monstrous, looking like a cavern of books were little dragons known as the students could hairs their golden books or space they inhabited. He had his earbuds in, the music was on lowly.

 _I'm not saying it's your fault_

 _Although you could have done more_

 _Well you're so naive yet so,_

Natsu phone started to vibrate, he looked to the side of his book and picked up his phone quickly. It was Juvia. He answered.

"Hello?" He whispered into the mic.

"Hey, Natsu what's up?"

"I'm in the library right now, so try to keep the conversation short?"

Juvia chuckled softly, "So, I hear that you and Gray are buddy-buddy now."

"Who to- Gray." Natsu lowly growled.

"The master mind himself," Juvia said, "At least he's moved on from Lucy. Isn't that a little better?"

"No, because now he won't leave me alone."

"The wild Fullbuster stalks his prey in the night."

"Shut up," Natsu quietly groaned, "Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?"

"A little. Mostly because he's been chatting his roommate's ear off about you."

Natsu flipped the page in his book, "About me? And?"

"Well that means Lyon complains to me about it. Don't get me wrong, Lyon likes the fact Gray has a little crush on you-"

"Wait, you're talking to his roommate? Like as in _talking_ talking?"

There was a brief pause. Like Natsu had cracked the code.

"Don't tell Gray. We haven't told anyone yet."

"Oooooo, Juvia."

Natsu was then shushed by some girl at the next table. Natsu rolled his eyes, "One second."

Natsu stood up and went to the closest bathroom. He locked the stall door. The bathroom smelled like muted hot piss and vanilla from an air freshener. He sat on the toilet and put the mic close to his lips.

"Okay, so have you slept with him yet?"

"Have been."

"Oh my God," Natsu laughed, "Dates?"

"All the time."

"So...Dating?"

"My lips are sealed."

"Oh Juvia," Natsu sighed, "Is he nice?"

"Nicest guy I've been with. But that's not really hard to win that title."

"Isn't it a little odd that you're dating his roommate? Isn't Gray like your best friend or something?"

Natsu heard her swallow through the phone. Natsu bit his thumb nail.

"Juvia?"

"It's not odd. It's probably great that Lyon is his roommate. I wouldn't have met him if it weren't for Gray."

Natsu tilted his head and bit his lip, "Sounds like you're settling."

"No! No, I'm not settling at all. Lyon is a wonderful guy-"

"That's the same thing you said about Gray," Natsu interrupted, "Are you alright with the fact that Gray likes me?"

Juvi laughed, "That ship has long sailed, Natsu. I don't care if he likes you or not. Just like I don't care how he jumped from Lucy to you."

Jumped? Did Gray just jumped from person-to- person? No, he couldn't have. Gray said Natsu was interesting. He wanted to know more. Now, Natsu was interested himself in Gray from Juvia's last comment.

"Anyway," Juvia began, "I didn't actually think you were into guys."

"I didn't think I was into anyone. What about Gray?"

"What about him? Gray being gay? Not that I know of. But Gray is very different when it comes to people. He just becomes drawn to people. Not just girls, you know?"

"Yeah, I think I get it. And Juv?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell anyone that me and Gray are talking."

"I'm locking my lips and throwing the key away right now."

Natsu smiled, "Thanks, I'll see you later."

"Bye bye."

Natsu hung up and his music began again.

 _How could this be done_

 _With such a smiling sweetheart?_

 _Oh, and your sweet and pretty face._

Natsu sighed and leaned back. He heard the door open and a zipper undone. Someone started to piss and Natsu faintly heard pee hit the urinal under his music. Natsu looked at the beige stall door and flushed the toilet.

* * *

After a few hours, Natsu wasn't really reading anymore. He was just flipping through the pages of foster care cases. The Mcmartin Preschool case was tough. Over Natsu's gloss over the whole passage, it was a case in the 80's over sexual child abuse in a daycare setting. It wasn't Natsu's favorite case, but really in this line of work there is no favorite case, just better ones. He sighed and closed the book. He looked around the library, it had to be about eight now and everyone have been led out of the book cave. Natsu decided to put the book back where he found it and pack up. He only had a short walk from his apartment. Natsu exited the library and then was met with the waterfall sound of heavy rain.

Natsu scowled, the street was flooded with a small amount of feet sweeping water. He stayed under the library's awning and stuffed his hands into his hoodie pockets. Natsu thought that he would just wait out the storm. He hated rain, he hated the cold, harsh breeze rain brought. Natsu shivered and bounced his leg. He saw a car with it's brights on through the storm, the sound of thunder rumbled over the motor. The car slowed down to a stop in front of him, the window rolled down. Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"How much for an hour?" Gray asked.

"Bite me," Natsu breathed, "What are you doing here?"

"Had to come here to the employment station. I'm being transferred to the library over here for a while."

"Oh brother, does that mean I'll have to see your ass on campus?"

Gray grinned, "Well, if you want me to get out of here I will and let you run out in the rain to your car."

Natsu sighed, "I walked here. My apartment wasn't far so I just thought I'd walk."

"Idiot, you should look at the weather reports."

"Sorry, I'm not an old shit like you and watch the weather channel."

"Good thing you're young and spry because you can walk home."

"Fuck, okay, I need a ride."

"Obviously."  
"Would you give me one?"

Gray hummed and put his finger on his lip, "I'll have to check my schedule."

"Gray now is not the time! Please?"

Gray laughed, "Hop in, you give me the directions."

"Thank you." Natsu said.

He darted out into the rain and couldn't open that car door fast enough. He got in the car and slammed the door. The car was freezing and _Ride_ was on. Natsu put his hands around his arms as Gray started to drive off.

 _I just wanna stay in the sun where I find_

 _I know it's hard sometimes._

The car was quiet. Without permission Natsu turned up the heat and looked out the window.

"So," Gray broke the silence, "Do you like this song?"

"It's alright. 21 Pilots ain't too bad."

"Good, because there's no way in hell in letting you play with my stations."

"I'd never dream of it."

"I'm just saying because you'll easily just fuck with my AC."

"Hey, it's freezing in here, I was in the rain when I got in here."

"For like two seconds."

"Two seconds too long. I fucking hate rain. It's too cold, too hard, and too dark."

"Did you enjoy being a princess or….?"

Natsu scoffed and rolled his eyes. He looked out the window. There was no light, the pitter-patter of the rain slammed on the window.

"Turn right up here." Natsu mumbled.

Gray did as he was told and turned.

 _Oh whoa whoa, oh whoa whoa_

 _I'm falling so I'm taking my time on my ride_

 _I'm falling so I'm taking my time on my ride_

Natsu turned the volume up louder and held his stomach. Keeping the nausea down. He started to hum the beat of the song. Gray looked over, Natsu's tone was delicate as his head bobbed.

" _I'd die for you that's easy to say. We have a list of people we would take a bullet for them a bullet for you. A bullet for everyone in this room."_ Gray sang.

Natsu looked over at Gray. Gray grinned and shrugged as he tapped his fingers on the wheel. Was this supposed to be a bonding moment. Natsu took his hand off his cheek.

" _But I don't seem to see bullets coming through…"_

Natsu quietly finished up the line. Gray's smile got bigger.

" _See many bullets coming through."_ Gray continued.

They kept passing lines over to each other. Natsu could no longer feel the cold rain on his hoodie. He didn't hear the rain. All he heard was Gray's raspy singing voice and that dumb grin on his face. That lovey dumb grin. Natsu felt himself crack a smile.

" _Oh whoa whoa, oh whoa whoa I'm falling so I'm taking my time on my ride. Oh whoa whoa I'm falling,"_ They both sang the line and at a red light Gray's face turned to Natsu's, " _So I'm taking my time on my ride_!"

Natsu started to laugh and fell back in his seat, his cheeks read and head hanging low. He seemed happy, this was the first time Gray had seen him like this. Gray smiled, he turned down the radio and as Natsu's head lifted up and his laughter subside. He leaned into Natsu's personal space and kissed him.

Natsu's eyes became wide like dinner plates. Like Gray could eat off of them they got that big. Natsu's lips were warm, with that fresh scent of rain on him. Natsu didn't think Gray's lips would be this soft. His hand moved on Natsu's shoulder. Natsu closed his eyes and started to kiss him back in a slow movement. He took his time, knowing the streets were empty. Natsu pulled back, his lids lowered he looked like he was in a dreamy state. That quickly changed when the bright red light decided to become green, the glow shined on their faces. Natsu huffed and turned away, looking out the window again.

"Idiot…" Natsu mumbled.

"What? Was it something I said?" Gray joked.

"Whatever, you'll just want to keep going straight and an apartment complex will be in sight."

Gray looked back at the road and started to drive again. He felt as if he did something wrong, but he was sure Natsu liked it. The ride to the apartment was quiet once again. The rain had started to become lighter, sprinkling now. Gray parked his car. Natsu popped the door open.

"No 'thank you for the ride home' I see." Gray said.

Natsu's head was down. He bit his lip before turning towards Gray.

"Do you…. Want to come inside?" Natsu asked.

Gray tilted his head. He looked outside and ran his fingers back in his hair.

"I think I could come inside for a little while."

Natsu opened his door wider while Gray turned off the car. They walked out and only got attacked by a few drops of rain now. Natsu was a little ahead of Gray but not enough for Gray not to catch up. Natsu took out his key from his messanger bag and unlocked the door. They were greeted by Happy with his feet excitedly running on the floor. Happy rubbed himself against Natsu's shins as he took off his shoes. Gray quickly pat Happy's head.

"Cute little guy." Gray said.

Natsu took off his hoodie, his eyes faced the wall in front of him.

"Did you mean it?" Natsu mumbled.

"Did I mean what?"

"What happened in the car. Did you really want to kiss me?"

Natsu turned around, his arms now crossed. He wasn't sure if it could be true.

"I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't want to," Gray walked closer to him and put his hand on Natsu's bicep, "I just kissed you there because you looked so happy. Like you genuinely had a great time with me. It was attractive to say the least."

Natsu turned his head to the side, "I just don't know if I believe it…"

Gray tilted Natsu's chin up, their lips only an inch apart. Natsu's arms unfolded and he became outward and more open. His hand locked his Gray's.

"Do you want me to prove I meant it?"

Natsu's mouth became dry. He licked his lips and only nodded.

Gray's hand moved to Natsu's jawline as he kissed him deeply. Both their eyes rested as Natsu pressed closer against Gray, wrapping his arms around his neck. After a moment, Gray pulled back, his thumb ran across Natsu's bottom lip.

"Believe me now, flame brain?"

Natsu flashed his teeth and sighed, "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Do you think about having sex with me?"

"Without a doubt I do."

"Typical," Natsu rolled his eyes, "Would you ask me to have sex with you?"

"Depends on what you say when I ask you my question."

"What's your question?"

Gray grinned, "Would you have sex with me tonight?"

Natsu breathed out heavily. He didn't know why, but his heart was racing. It felt on fire it was beating so fast. Did he really want this? His first time to be with a guy who is literally the biggest prick he's met? Gray was a douche, he was aggravating, cheeky, cute…. And funny… and witty. Natsu bit his lip, he let his mind get off track and on track before slipping his arms off of Gray and turning his back towards him.

"Sure. I'll let you have sex with me. And if this becomes a one and done… I'm okay with that."

Gray chuckled and came behind Natsu. He kissed the side of his neck and crept his way up to Natsu's ear.

"There's no way I'm letting you go. Not after how hard I've worked."

Natsu gasped, his air was taken from him like Gray was an oxygen thief. Natsu hadn't felt this wanted just from one line and a few kisses in a long time. His whole body had chills as his heart paced itself again.

"Let's just move on to my room already, man." Natsu said and started to walk down the narrow hallway to his room.

Gray noticed that there were no pictures on the walls. No decoration but a cheap, white clock by the bathroom. The apartment was rather barren as he followed Natsu.

"Whatever you say."

Natsu opened the door and flicked on the light. He had a desk in the corner of his room by the balcony window. There were books, scattered papers and an open laptop. There were many empty styrofoam coffee cups in the trash can, along with pencil shavings. His bed was a queen size and had white poofy sheets with a matching pillow set. It was tidy with only a few clothes put in a corner by the closet.

"Not bad," Gray said, looking around, "I thought it would be smaller compared to the apartment size."

Natsu took off his shirt, Gray raised an eyebrow.

"Can we stop talking about my room and we get on with this?"

"Why? You in a rush or something?"

Gray moved over and traced his fingers over Natsu's cheek, he jerked his head away.

"No I just-"

"Then what's your hurry?"

Gray kissed him gently, Natsu knew it was just to shut him up. Which almost pissed him off if Gray wasn't such a good kisser. He gripped Gray's hair and started to kiss him back. His bare chest against Gray's. Natsu didn't notice, but Gray had moved to Natsu's bed and pulled him down on his lap. His hand grazed Natsu's chest as his lips moved to Natsu's collar bone. Natsu sighed and tipped back his head, enjoying Gray's cool touch.

Gray's kissed went to Natsu's peck and licked his nipple. Wrapping his lips around the tender skin and sucking lightly. Natsu's breathing hitched as he blushed. He pressed his chest forward and Gray played with his other nipple. Squeezing softly and rubbing it with his thumb after. Natsu wondered if Gray did this to girls and he was just going off of that. Did girls like their nipples played with? Natsu knew he liked it. Gray pulled off and since the skin became harder, he licked more.

"Fuck, Gray…." Natsu breathed, tangling his fingers in his hair.

Gray's lips curled up as his hands moved to Natsu's hips. Gray started to grind against Natsu. Natsu's lips parted as he breathed out. He started to rock back against Gray's movements. He could feel how Gray was becoming hard. Natsu pulled on the hem of Gray's shirt and pulled it off. They locked lips again as the skin contact sent shivers down their backs. Natsu's hand ran down Gray's stomach as he rubbed his bulge. Gray sighed and rocked against Natsu's hand.

"Is it good?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah… But it would feel better if my pants were off."

Natsu chuckled quietly and undid Gray's pants. He took off his belt and unzipped his jeans. His dick made his briefs look like a tent. Natsu reached for the elastic with both hands and took off his boxers. Natsu leaned back, the length alone surprised him, and the width made him want to faint.

"No way…." Natsu mumbled, "There is no way I can take this."

"Hey, if girls with small hips can take it you can too." Gray smirked.

"Shut up."

Natsu leaned down, he put his hand around the base and moved to his knees. He kissed the head and closed his eyes, he flattened his tongue out. It curled around the tip before he be began to suck. Gray groaned and looked down.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Gray asked.

"I mean, I kind of get it at this point… But I don't know about the rest."

Gray teased Natsu's hair and lifted up his head.

"Then let's just skip over that part. I don't want our first time to be awkward and you gnawing my dick off."

"Hey! I wouldn't do that!" Natsu pouted.

Gray put his finger to Natsu's mouth, "Let's just do what we know right now. We'll explore later."

Explore. Natsu liked that word, it was probably his favorite word that Gray had said so far. Because it meant that he would stay awhile. Touch the dip of his stomach down to his belly button. Let his mouth taste Natsu's lips more, letting it linger on his tongue. Gray looked at Natsu's body like he was a map and Natsu looked at Gray as an explorer lost on land.

Gray laid Natsu down on the bed and kissed his stomach. He took off Natsu's pants and boxers. He kissed his hipbones like some kind of acerence.

"Got any lube or anything like that?" Gray asked.

"Um… I have lotion in the end table over there." Natsu pointed to the corner table.

Gray sat up on his knees and opened the drawer. He took out a bottle of lotion and poured little white strips on two fingers. Natsu's knees buckled together as he looked at Gray's hand.

"Open up your legs."

"Why?"

"Why do you think? I need to prep you. I can't just ram inside of you."

Natsu chewed his cheek, "Is it gonna hurt?"

"Won't hurt as much if I just went at it."

Natsu hummed and slowly parted his legs. Gray smiled and leaned down close to him, he pressed in one finger. Natsu yelped, his body tensed up while his face turned red.

"Ah, fuck," Natsu breathed, "Ow, have you done this before?"

"Let's just say I've been with a couple of cool girls. Natsu, just trust me. I won't do anything that you won't like."

Natsu nodded, Gray's hand rubbed Natsu's thigh as his fingers moved in deeper. Natsu clenched his eyes closed, his body shivered. Gray leaned down to kiss Natsu's neck.

"H-hey Gray… What's my n-name in your phone?"

Gray raised an eyebrow, "That's a rather random question don't you think?"

"Just tell me." Natsu demanded.

"You tell me what my name is in your phone first."

Gray started to move his finger now. Natsu moaned softly and lifted up his legs more. Natsu swallowed and sighed.

"It's… Hah! S-shirtless Asshole."

"Hey! What kind of name is that?!"

Gray added another finger and moved rougher. Unintentionally of course, Natsu gasped and grit his teeth.

"Let up!" Natsu growled. Gray snapped out of it and moved easier again, "Now tell me what my name in your phone is."

Gray sighed and brushed hair out of his eyes, "Dragon Prick."

"Hey! Fuckin' ru- ah!"

Natsu moaned, Gray had started to curl his fingers. He closed his eyes and arched his back. Gray smirked, Natsu's face looked like rose petals. His mouth hung in the air he couldn't breath out. Only in.

"Feels good?"

"Don't ask stupid questions like that." Natsu grunted.

"I think you mean don't ask obvious questions."

Gray pulled out his finger and looked in the end table drawer. Natsu sat up on his forearms, relieved now.

"What are you looking for in there?"

"Condoms but I'm not seeing any. Do you have them in your closet?"

Natsu looked down, almost like he was embarrassed, "I don't have any period."

"What? You're telling me you never expected to get laid? You poor poor boy."

"Don't you fucking pity me, I just haven't met the right person yet."

Gray smiled, "You met me."

"You're definitely not the right person."

Gray chuckled and shook his head, "Well buy some soon. I intend to keep having sex with you."

"Well then you better do a good job or else we won't have sex again."

"You're lucky then, you have the best guy in the world to make you want to come back for more."

"You talk a big game."

"I'm a big man."

"Get on with it then, _stud._ "

Gray parted Natsu's legs like he was on a mission from God. He grabbed the lotion and rubbed the cream over his cock. He held Natsu's thighs, the tip of his cock nudged his entrance.

"Are you okay doing this without a condom?"

"You afraid I'm gonna give you something?"

Gray laughed, "Yeah, a virgin like you is gonna give me something."

"Hey! I'm not a-" Natsu paused. There was no reason to lie, "Well, you don't have anything. And I'm not really afraid of a mess."

Gray leaned down and kissed his nose before inching his way in. Natsu's eyes widened as he held onto Gray tighter. His nails digging into Gray's flesh, Gray didn't seem to mind. Gray had been with a few other girls before, they would scream, cry, and then moan and groan. Before he knew it they were loving it. He just assumed the same with Natsu. But how could he? Natsu was so different. Different from everyone he had been with. Once Gray was all the way in, Natsu could finally breath out. He tried to relax his body and settle with Gray inside of him.

"M-move." Natsu mumbled."

"Huh?"

"I said move."

Gray tilted his head, "Don't you need a second or two longer before I-"

"I can handle it. I'm not a fucking girl, now move already."

Gray but his lip. He liked when Natsu talked to him like this between the sheets, probably anywhere else he'd be pissed. Gray started to rock his hips and just like he expected, Natsu yelped and clenched his teeth together. Gray sighed, he didn't want to hurt Natsu yet he didn't want him to be mad either. Natsu's lashes started to dampen, but a tear wasn't shed. Natsu whined softly and turned his head, Gray kissed his cheek.

"You're so tight, Natsu," Gray grunted, "You feel great."

"At least…. At least one of us does-gah!"

Gray kissed his cheek bone, "You'll feel good soon, I promise. You're focusing too much."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Just clear your mind of everything except for me."

"Why can't I forget about you?"

Gray smiled and leaned down closed as he started to thrust harsher. Natsu moaned out.

"How could you forget about me?" Gray whispered.

So Natsu erased everything. He didn't think of the creaking noise the bed made. Or the aching pain he felt. He didn't think about what time it was. He thought about how Gray nuzzled against his neck. How warm Gray's breath was against his skin. Natsu started to drool and pant, Gray could feel his body relax.

"What did I say? It feels better now doesn't it?"

Natsu moaned and wrapped his arms around Gray's back. He didn't reply, he just breathed out as Gray lifted up his legs more. Going in deeper and moving faster. Natsu kept moaning, crying out in lust. Gray grunted and felt himself close to climax.

"Natsu… I'm gonna come." Gray muttered.

"Y-yeah, me too." Natsu panted.

Gray moved deeper and rougher. Gray moaned loudly, coming deeply inside of Natsu. Natsu's eyes popped open and arched his back. Gray was so hot inside of him, Natsu came soon after. His cum spread on his stomach, Gray towered above him, panting heavily. He looked at Natsu like he was proud of him. Gray smiled and kissed Natsu's open mouth.

"You did so well…" Gray breathed and hugged Natsu.

Instinctively, Natsu hugged him back, tiredly.

"Was it good?"

Natsu nodded.

"Would you want me to come over again and do this?"

Natsu nodded.

Gray chuckled, "Could I stay the night?"

Natsu nodded.

Natsu shut his eyes while Gray rolled off of him. Natsu was quiet, but it wasn't because he was mad. He just needed to process everything. He wasn't going to worry about the come in his ass for now. Natsu just wanted some sleep. He rolled over on his hip, Gray wrapped his arms around his waist. Gray nestled against Natsu's neck and kissed him.

"Good night, Natsu."

"Good night."

* * *

 _So I hope you enjoyed. Review, favorite and follow if you did. See you next update._


	4. The Day

**Hey guys! New update! So this is a little shorter but that's okay! Because alot of character building happens and that's always awesome. I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters used. Enjoy.**

* * *

Gray smelled. Like stunk of musk and hot sweat under the covers. Natsu was awaken from the stench and curled his lip. He raised his arm and smelled his own armpit and turned away with a sour look. Natsu also smelled. God it was gross. He wondered if everyone smelt like this after a night of sex. Natsu took off his covers and sat on the edge of the bed. He rubbed his face and heard Gray shuffle against a pillow. Natsu rolled his eyes and tossed his own pillow at Gray.

Gray woke up, mid snore and looking like he was trying to jump out of his skin. His legs kicked as he sat up. He must have put his boxers back on during the night.

"Jesus!" Gray breathed out and threw that pillow back at Natsu, "Scared the shit outta me, asshole."

Natsu felt the pillow hit his back as he put on his boxers and jeans. Natsu checked his phone for the time. "It's almost ten, I have class soon. You need to get out."

Gray scratched his head and scowled at Natsu, "Okay, rude."

"Don't you have a job to go to anyway?"

"I don't work on Wednesday."

Natsu rolled his eyes, "Don't care. Still leave."

"I can't even take a shower or get a cup of coffee? Now who's treating someone like they're a one night stand?"

"Well you could definitely take a shower. You're musky."

"What? And you're not? I can smell you from a mile away."

Natsu sighed, "Okay, so maybe we both can use a shower. You can take one after me. Or leave sooner."

"God, why are you so keen on me leaving?" Gray stood up, his hands slipped around Natsu's pale back easily. He moved close to Natsu, "Did you not have a good night?"

"No… It's not that. I had a very good night… It's just…"

"Just what?"

That was the thing, Natsu didn't know what it was. Natsu wasn't used to having someone cuddle him at night when he slept. Then seeing that person in the morning and smelling himself on Gray. It was different, Natsu had this idea that if Gray was out of sight and out of mind that maybe he could figure things out better. But Gray was such a great distraction. Gray planted a small quick kiss on Natsu's lips and pulled away completely.

"When do you have class?" Gray asked.

"11:30, why?"

Gray smirked, "Maybe we both can take a shower together."

Natsu blushed and turned away from Gray, "No way in hell."

"Aw come on. We'll save on water."

"Nope, nope, nope."

Gray wrapped his arms around Natsu's waist, "Come on, it'll be fun," Gray said and started to unbutton Natsu's jeans, "I'll make sure you have a lot of _fun_."

"You'll make sure I'm late for class too."

Gray sighed, he lifted up Natsu by his waist and waddled to the door.

"Uh! Hey! Put me down asshole I said no!"

Natsu kicked his legs and Gray only held him up higher. Natsu groaned and whined as he tried to get out of Gray's grip. But Gray's arms were like two boa constrictors, not trying to squeeze the life out of him but trying to hold him still. Gray rolled his eyes and pushed Natsu up against the closest wall. Gray pinned him, Natsu sank back against the wall.

"Why do you want to fight me so much?" Gray asked, his face close to Natsu's.

Natsu huffed and turned his head to the side. Gray grabbed his chin.

"Don't just look away from me, answer me," Gray said, "I know you like me. Stop trying to act like you don't."

Natsu scoffed and crossed his arms, "If I don't fight you… There would have never been an us in the first place."

"What do you mean by that?"

Natsu sighed, what was he talking about? He pretended like he knew what he was going to say, but he was honestly making things up on the spot that sounded close to the truth.

"I mean that if we didn't have this… I don't know fire charisma, then we would never be interested in each other. I just don't know when to stop."

"Well stop it for right now," Gray said, he kissed Natsu softly, he pulled away and brushed his lips against his neck, "Just relax, you're so tense. You're always tense. We'll take a hot shower and after that I'll make coffee."

Natsu breathed out, Gray's gentle lips against his skin started to comfort Natsu. Kind of like how he always thought a mother's kiss would be like, only with Gray, there was no mother-son relationship to it. But the feeling, the feeling was like a feather tickling against Natsu's neck, Gray's mouth started to move lower.

"Okay," Natsu put his hands up, "Okay, I'll take a shower with you. Happy?"

Gray smiled. He planted a kiss on Natsu's lips and pulled back. Gray held Natsu's hand and tugged him along to the bathroom, Happy was meowing and rubbing against their feet. They both stopped and Happy flopped on his back.

"I'll feed you in a minute buddy." Natsu said while Gray opened the bathroom door.

"Or a little more than a minute."

"Shut. Up. You. Moron." Natsu gritted looking up at the ceiling, his grip tighter on Gray's hand.

Gray chuckled and coursed Natsu into the bathroom. He shut the door after and rubbed Natsu's shoulders. Natsu closed his eyes and tilted back his head.

"We have to get into the shower to actually shower you know?" Natsu said.

"I know," Gray said and slipped his hands down Natsu's jeans. Having them sag down now, "But I just like touching you."

Natsu looked back at Gray and ran his fingers through the side of his rose hair. Gray kissed his cheek and undid his jeans. Natsu liked how nimble Gray's hands were. So cool and delicate to the touch.

"You turn on the water and I'll get you undressed."

"Sounds like a plan."

Natsu turned the knob to the left to the hot water. He let the water run over his hand like a blessing. He sighed as Gray tugged down his pants, Natsu stepped out of the pants legs. Gray kissed his back as his hand cupped Natsu's crotch, Natsu gasped softly. He added a tad of cold water and splashed Gray with it, he moved away from Natsu and wiped his face.

"I thought we had a plan!" Gray said.

"Yeah and that plan didn't include you touching my nuts before we even get into the shower."

"God, you're such a sissy."

"Fuck you."

Gray smirked, "Gladly would but I can't if you push me away like this."

Natsu lowered his head, "Sorry…"

Gray turned on the shower head and made Natsu step into the shower. Once he was in too, Gray pulled the curtain and held Natsu's hips.

"Work on it."

He kissed Natsu deeply, like the seed between their lips were rooting now. The water ran down their skin like how their hands did the night before. It invaded their bodies and flattened their hair. Gray pulled back and buried his head in Natsu's neck. He opened his mouth and bit down, Gray started to suck and left a raspberry mark on Natsu's neck. Natsu moaned from the hickey being placed on his skin, it was bright and it meant something. Gray moved out of the way of the water so it just hit Natsu's back. He started to get on his knees as his lips lingered on Natsu's stomach.

"What are you planning down there?" Natsu asked.

Gray smiled and tucked hair behind his ear, "You said you didn't know how to give a blow job. So I'll model how you do it."

"I thought I was the only guy you've been with."

"You are. But out of that small group of cool chicks one of them wanted to do some pegging more than once."

"You faggot."

"It was a girl, how does that make me a faggot?"

Natsu chuckled, "You sucked girl dick."

Gray rolled his eyes, "Watch and learn alright?"

Gray circled his tongue around the tip, teasingly, only with the lightest licks. Natsu ran his fingers through Gray's slick hair. His lips wrapped around the tip once Natsu started to become hard. Sucking in his cheeks as his mouth turned. Natsu moaned softly and bit his lip.

"You can get me off fast right?" Natsu asked.

"That's something you ask yourself."

"I can't be late to class again, the teacher would ride my ass."

"Better come fast then."

Gray went back down and started to bob his head. HIs wet mouth easily gliding on Natsu's shaft. Natsu gasped out and closed his eyes. He blushed as he started to pant. Natsu started to rock his hips while Gray went down. His nose nuzzling Natsu's pubs, smelling his late night sweat and the purifying water. Natsu's length started to make Gray drool and the shower tial started to hurt his knees. But he loved it. He liked how Natsu would groan, when he would gently tug on his hair, and feeling those thrusts in his throat.

Gray had been with women before. Women who rock his world and then turned it sideways. Women who would ride his face like he was a horse. Girls who could suck cock like they were getting paid for it. Kinky, kinky, kinky, girls. Women who would scream at the top of their lungs near climax. Even make Gray scream as well. These girls had tight figures, big squeezable breasts and pussy's that could take all of it. They never felt right to cuddle, however. It was never right to kiss them afterwards and it definitely never felt right to drive them home the next morning. They never lasted, not for long.

Natsu wasn't like that. Only the night before, Natsu was nervously spitting insults at him every chance he could. He didn't know how to give a proper blowjob and Gray wasn't incredibly impressed with how long he lasted. But he did like when Natsu's voice cracked between thrusts. How his cheeks just lit up at every touch. This drove Gray crazy. Natsu was a piece of clay and Gray was the sculpture that had no control over the clay; only a guiding hand. Natsu himself was impressive, he just needed some work done still. And that was okay.

Natsu grabbed the back of Gray's head and moaned loudly. Having Gray take all of his cock, Gray was surprised by that. Natsu started to get ballsy. His whole body tensed up. Gray pulled back and hummed around the shaft, he tried his best not to make gagging noises and just let his eyes water. Gray cupped Natsu's balls and squeezed them in his hand, they were tight and swollen. Ready to practically burst.

"Fuck, Gray. I'm almost there." Natsu breathed.

Gray pulled off, his hand now stroking Natsu's shaft quickly as he massaged his balls more. Natsu clenched his teeth and pressed his hips up. He came, a long moan passed his lips as his thighs shook. Cum dripped on Gray's face and hair, he licked his lips and stood back up. He washed off his face and hair in the water.

"Learning anything?" Gray asked.

"Yeah," Natsu panted and leaned back against the wall, "You're great at sucking cock."

"Hopefully next time you'll know how to give one."

Gray took Natsu's shampoo bottle and squirt some in his hands. He scrubbed his hair while Natsu caught his breath. Natsu swallowed and Gray washed out his hair. Natsu ran his hand across Gray's back and rested his forehead on his shoulder blade.

"How can you like me?" Natsu mumbled, "I'm not anything special."

"You're special to me and that's all that matters."

Natsu closed his eyes, his hand curled into a fist as he pushed away. Why did he ask that? Why did Gray reply that way? Natsu quickly grabbed his luffa and applied body wash. His legs and arms became filled with the scented bubbled then we're gone as he rinsed off his body. He opened the shower curtain and turned his face towards Gray.

"I have to get ready for school." He said.

"I'll be out soon. I'll make coffee. Want something to eat too? I can make toast really fast."

"The coffee is fine."

Natsu wrapped a teal towel that smelt like fresh mold. He must have left them in the washer too long. That seems like something he would do. Natsu dressed rather simple. He put on a black and white striped shirt with dark blue jeans. Natsu wrapped the scarf around his neck and looked in the mirror. Who was this? He had a hickey on his neck and his dick sucked only a few moments ago in a shared shower. He would have never done that would he? Natsu must have, because he could only remembered that he loved it. He thought he felt like how colors looked. Exhilarating, cool, warm, calm, all these feelings mixed up into one ball of colors. Natsu closed his eyes and rubbed his face. He fixed his hair and put on his socks. He needed a new pair, these started to grow holes in the bottom.

Natsu opened the door and walked to the kitchen. Gray had his boxers on from the day before and was standing in front of the coffee pot with his hands on his hips. Natsu would usually be studying notes in the morning, not having a half naked guy in his kitchen.

"You really like being in your underwear, huh?" Natsu said.

"Yeah, bad habit I picked up as a kid."

"Just… Taking off your clothes… Yeah, really bad habit."

The brewer made a hiss as it finished up. Gray grabbed the coffee pot handle and filled two mugs. He handed a cup to Natsu.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Natsu clasped his hands around the mug. Gray got out the creamer from the fridge but since he didn't know where Natsu kept the sugar, he didn't get it out. Natsu poured in a little bit of cream and blew on the steam. He sipped and closed his eyes.

"Good?" Gray asked.

Natsu nodded, "Yeah, it's really good."

"When I was in college I worked at the cafe in the library."

"Jesus, you talk like an old man. How old are you anyway?"

"21. You?"

"20."

"Thank God, I thought I was fucking jail-bait. Damn, must suck not being with anyone until you were 20."

"Hey, shut up," Natsu snapped, "I've… Been with other people before."

"Really?" Gray leaned over the table, "Like who?"

Natsu's nostrils flared as he opened his mouth. But no words came out while Gray had this smug look on his face.

"Fuck you." Natsu said.

"That's what I thought."

Natsu sighed and rested his head on the table with a groan. Gray smiled on the rim of his mug and twirled Natsu's pink locks around his finger. He liked the feeling, so smooth and easy. He wanted to kiss Natsu, but he was positive that it wasn't such a great idea. After sulking for a moment, Natsu lifted up his head and tapped on the rim of his cup. He checked his phone for the time and pushed away from the table.

"I better get going." Natsu said.

Gray smiled and stood up, "I guess that's my cue to leave then."

"You know…" Natsu began and scratched the back of his neck, "Maybe you can stay for a little bit. Happy might like the company, I don't know. Just… Don't fuck my place up."

Gray bit his bottom lip and sat back down. He felt jitters in his chest. Like some little person was bouncing on his rib cage. Gray kicked his feet and curled his fingers to lure Natsu over. Natsu raised an eyebrow and slowly walked over. He was cautious. Gray tugged on Natsu's collar to pull him down to his level, a small gasped car from Natsu. Gray decided to kiss Natsu after all. A long kiss, one filled with heat and actual feeling. They didn't know what the feeling was and maybe it was better that way. Gray pulled back.

"Have a great day at school." Gray whispered.

Natsu's cheeks glowed as he snapped straight back up. He huffed and grabbed his shoes and bag.

"Lock up after you leave."

* * *

After Natsu left, thirty minutes later Gray was jacking off on the couch. He needed a release after the little incident in the shower. He panted as he stroked his cock, he knew that this was sort of gross. To jack off on a couch that isn't even yours. Gray needed it though, and after this he swore he would clean up the dishes in the sink, pick up his clothes, and leave.

Gray pushed his bangs back and bit his lip. He didn't moan much when he jerked off but today he was rather noisy. Maybe it was because he was thinking about fucking a tight ass instead of his hand. But he jerked off over that often and that wouldn't make him moan a lot. Gray swallowed and held his head low and he grit his teeth, he concealed a groan. He came in his hand and finally felt better.

"Ah…Hah, fuck me…"Gray breathed.

His hair fell in his eyes, he leaned over and grabbed a tissue from the box on the end table. He wiped his hand and pulled up his underwear. Happy meowed and rubbed against Gray's shin before hopping up on the couch. Gray smiled and rubbed Happy's head.

"I hope you didn't see any of that. That would be pretty awful if I just jerked off in front of a cat."

Happy purred and laid down in Gray's lap. Gray sighed and rubbed Happy's back.

"I'll stay for a little longer and hang out with you okay?"

Happy meowed.

"Okay."

Gray turned on the television, He was watching old _Tom and Jerry_ episodes. It made him think of when he was a kid. When Ur was alive and made pancakes that were never done all the way while Lyon would sit next to him. He remembered how sour Ur smelt in the morning and how tired her smile was. All the same, she looked beautiful. Gray was proud of her, proud to be with her. Damn, he sure did miss that woman.

Happy had fallen asleep in Gray's lap and Gray was on the second episode of _Tom and Jerry._ He kept his phone on the end table and started to hear it vibrate. He stretched over and grabbed the phone, Gray saw it Juvia and answered.

"Hey, what's up?" Gray asked.

"Nothing much, buttercup. Having some coffee with Erza but she's been in the bathroom for awhile. So I thought I'd call you up. What are you doing?"

"Oh, just hanging out at Natsu's house."

"Natsu's house?" Juvia gasped, "No way, you didn't already seal it with him did you?"

"I never kiss and tell."

"Oh bullshit."

Gray chuckled, "Maybe I'll tell a little bit. I picked him up for the library yesterday and I went back to his place."

"Aaaaaaaaaaand?"

"We did have sex."

"No way! Oh my God!" Juvia started to have a giggling fit.

"Juvia, what are you yelling about over there?" Erza's voice was faint.

"Gray scored last night."

"What? Give me that," The phone made crackling noises as it was shuffled, "Hello, Gray? It's Erza."

Erza was the type of girl to beat you ass for no reason and make it seem like it was your fault. Gray new this because of experience. Having the taste of led in his mouth from a bloody nose as a preteen. When he was acting "annoying" Erza would step on his feet to shut him up. It did work. Through high school it seemed like the fights happened less but when they happened they were brutal. It stayed like that up until now. Erza was a badass bitch not to be fucked with and everyone knew it. Yet Gay never felt nail baiting fear from Erza. Sure, he was scared, but it was more like an adult yelling at a child to put them in there place. Erza meant well.

"Yeah, hey Erza. How's your day."

"Fine thanks, but I hear that you had sex with someone yesterday? Who was it? That blonde Juvia told me about."

"Oh God no," Gray said, "That ship has sailed. She is a nice girl and all but not my type."

"I heard she was cute, had big tits, and a big ass. What else do you look for in a girl?"

Gray nervously laughed and scratched the back of his neck, "Well… Right now my type is… This guy I know…"

Silence.

"A guy?"

"Correct."

"Well, this just took an interesting turn."

"How interesting?"

"Like how the fuck did you not tell me you were into guys?!" Erza yelled.

Gray flinched from the phone and took a deep breath, "Calm down I didn't even know I was into guys until just very recently."

"How recent?"

" _Re-cent_."

Erza sighed and clicked her tongue, "So who is he?"

"It's Natsu. You know, the pink haired hottie I work with. You've met him a few times." Juvia interjected.

"The college kid with the smart mouth?"

"That's definitely him." Gray said.

"So you had sex with this guy?" Erza asked.

"That's right."

So what do you plan to do with him then?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean is he a one-and-done, sex buddy, are you going to try to date him, marry him, you know shit like that."

"Whoa, slow down, I like him so I want to see him more than once. I don't think of him as just a 'buddy'. There's no chance in hell I'm thinking about marrying him."

"So that just leaves dating."

Gray pinched his brow. She was so nosey and so blunt about everything. Why could she not be subtle for once? Erza was thinking about things before Gray did and Erza had just learned about the situation. She needed to know everything was in place, no uncertainties. Risks was what Erza could look dead in the eyes and scream in its face. But she needed a plan before hand, even if on the spot. She needed to figure out Gray's plan.

"I don't know, Erza." Gray said.

"You know I hate that phrase. Come on, man up and date the kid."

"I barely know him, Erza. I can't just ask him out now."

"Why not? You want me to do it for you?"

"Dear God no. You'd scare the piss out of him."

"Fair enough," She said, "So do you like him?"

"Well, yeah. Of course I like him. I wouldn't have sex with him if I didn't like him in anyway."

"And you want to stay with him?"

"Yeah, I just said I like him."

"So date him, dumbass. Don't just screw around with him."

Another shuffling noise came through the phone, "Gray, hey, it's Juvia again."

"God, that girl is nuts." Gray mumbled.

"You know…" Juvia said.

"Juvia no, don't.

"She sorta kinda…."

"Juvia please come on."

"Has a point."

Gray groaned, Happy hopped out of Gray's lap from the noise. Gray flopped back against the couch, "Why did you have to say that? I thought that you could be my relief."

"I know it's not what you want to hear but… She's right. Gray, you talk about Natsu quite a bit. From what I see you do really like him. And I mean, now that you had sex with him-"

"Alright, I understand what you're saying. But he's never even had a girlfriend before. What makes you think he's ready for a relationship?"

"Because he's met you. And there's no going back after meeting Gray Fullbuster."

Gray swallowed, "I'll let you guys enjoy your coffee now. Talk to you later, Juv."

"Think about what we said, okay?"

"I'll considerate."

Gray hung up and put his phone back on the end table. He took a long sigh and rubbed his face. What even was that phone call? Relationship advice? Pretty horrible advice if that was what it was. Happy grabbed Gray's foot with his paws and bit his big toe. Gray looked down and picked Happy up. He held him up at face level, he looked at Happy seriously.

"What should I do?" Gray asked.

Happy lowered his head and licked Gray's thumb. Gray smiled and cuddled Happy. He looked around Natsu's house. It was still rather barren, but after awhile it started to seem like the apartment was full. Full of light from the window. Full of cat hair. Full of the scent of those smelly bedsheets. Gray liked it actually, all the small details. Gray sighed and shook his head.

"No… No it's too soon, huh?" Gray said.

Happy purred and nuzzled his head on Gray's chest.

"Yeah you're right. Later."

* * *

 _So I hope you enjoyed. Review, favorite, and follow if you did. Helps me out a lot. See you next update._


	5. The Idea

**Hey guys! New Chapter, whooooooooooo. So this one I really like a lot and I hope you guys do too. I love all the reviews I've gotten so far I really appreciate it. I do not own Fairy Tail, characters, or songs I've used. Enjoy.**

* * *

Actually considering Erza and Juvia's advice was harder than Gray thought. Considering something and then actually doing whatever was considered was rather hard. Gray tried to think back from when he was a kid if this ever occurred. Maybe when he wanted to tell Ur that he snuck in a girl when he was sixteen. Instead he just thought what she doesn't know won't hurt her. And it definitely wouldn't hurt Gray. After that night of amateur juvenile sex, Lyon told him he'd feel better if he told Ur about it. The things was though, Gray didn't feel bad. What should he have felt bad about?

Gray felt pretty good, he had lost his virginity and finally he felt like a man. That's when boys be came men is what Gray thought at the time. So he didn't tell Ur and Lyon would just wait till Gray did. He never did. This was the hard part about considering something and then putting that something into action. See, if Gray asked Natsu to be his boyfriend, it wouldn't hurt anyone. He didn't _need_ to get it off his chest. He didn't do anything wrong. For the past three weeks, him and Natsu would alternate which house they would fuck at. One day Gray's couch. Wednesday was Natsu's kitchen. Friday was Gray's bed. Rainy day, Natu's floor. Schedules like that.

But they wouldn't just fuck. No, they'd eat, sleep, watch tv together, and when Natsu needed a ride to school Gray would provide one. Maybe they already were a couple and just didn't know it. The boys didn't know much, relationship wise, about each other. But they did know they had some sort of attraction to each other. They just weren't sure what _that_ was.

The weirdest thing that they held was probably the fact that they already knew a lot about each other. Natsu knew Gray's favorite season was Winter and Gray knew that Natsu's best friend was Lucy. Or like Natsu tried pot when he was fourteen, and how Gray was smoking since he was eleven. Like how Natsu knew Ur died when Gray was seventeen (what an awful time), or that Gray remembered Igneel left Natsu and his brother when he was eight and left them on there own. They talked about everything and anything. It was like nothing was off the table for them. Every piece of luggage was sprawled out, t-shirts were their hobbies, pants were their friends, and underwear was their memories. All of it needed to be sorted out and that was what they were doing. Sorting out the dirty laundry over coffee and studying.

Gray's head rested on the counter table. They were at the dinner, a late night of course. Mira was working and was starting to close up. She let Natsu and Gray enjoy the dead fries and coffee before she would leave. Natsu had his book open looking at more abuse cases for an upcoming paper. He kept his eyes down and his hand on top of Gray's, so often he would take his pencil and write a few notes. Then put his hand back on top of Gray's. Gray was quiet, he was tired. After transferring to Natsu's college library, it was rather hectic, but starting any new job is. Gray had barely touched his coffee and the feeling of the cool table top soothed him.

"Hey Gray," Natsu began. Gray lifted up his head, "Do you want to leave or something? You can if you want, I have a ride back home."

"Huh? No, no, I'm fine." Gray said.

"Oh, you just seem like you're bored or something."

"Well I kinda am. Studying is boring when you have nothing to study."

What did that mean? Of course Gray was studying. He was studying the swirls of Natsu's fingerprints. The crisp sound of Natsu tucking locks of hair behind his ear. How his eyelids lowered as he stared on the text. Smelling his fried potato breath from a mile away. Gray took mental notes of all these things that appealed to his senses. He wanted to take Natsu home with him to look over all of him. Not like he hadn't done it before, but he needed a review. But Natsu didn't need to know that, he needed to focus on his school work and if Gray wanted to come along for the ride he would.

Natsu's face didn't change, but the long sigh made Gray knew he felt guilty for bringing him.

"Hey," Gray lifted up Natsu's chin and kissed him quickly, "I'm gonna go out and smoke."

Natsu nodded, "Sure, okay."

Gray smiled and pat Natsu's back. He scooted out of the booth and walked out of the restaurant. The small bell ringing above him. Natsu looked back at his book and kept reading. Maybe only a few moments later, Mira slid beside Natsu in the booth. A big grin was on her face, it looked like it could stop a train. Natsu raised an eyebrow, he picked up his book slightly as protection.

"What?" Natsu asked.

"You really like him" Mira sang.

Natsu rolled his eyes. Only thinking, _really? That's why you came here?_ But he didn't say that, he only looked back down at his book.

"Sure, what of it?"

Mira started to laugh. It was the definition of a stereotypical cute girl laugh. Filled with sugar and bubbles. Her behavior only got stranger to Natsu.

"I can't believe it, you have a boyfriend, you have a boyfriend." Mira poked Natsu's arm a few times. Feeling like jabs every other time.

Natus jerked his arm away, "Knock it off. He's not my boyfriend."

"He's not?" Mira asked.

"No, he's not."

Natsu sipped his coffee and Mira put her finger to her lip. Trying to understand the situation.

"If you don't have a crush on him then why have you slept with him?"

Natsu's eyes widened and he choked on his coffee. Mira smiled because now she knew what Natsu had told her was a lie. She tilted her head and put her hands in her lap as Natsu caught his breath.

"How do you know we slept together?" Natsu asked, hushed.

"Oh come on, it's obvious from the way you're acting here. I guess you thought you were all alone huh?"

"Well I thought you would be working so… I kinda let loose."

Mira giggled, "How cute. So how long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you two been together?"

Now Natsu finally laughed. But it wasn't as warm as Mira's, it was like a scoff more than anything.

"We aren't together."

"But you just admit that you sleep with each other."

"Well yeah but… I don't know we're just not dating alright?"

Mira hummed, "So you're just fuck buddies? Is that it?"

"Ugh, no, it's not that either," Natsu rested his cheek on the table. It was difficult to talk about this since he had no clue about what he and Gray were, "We're just… Just…"

"Gray and Natsu." Mira finished.

Natsu lifted up his head. The sound of that rolling off someone else's tongue sounded good. Just them paired up together. No big headline name like _boyfriends_ in big bright letters. But it wasn't the second hand title of fuck buddies. He like "Gray and Natsu". It sounded good for right now, something Natsu could get used to. He sighed and closed his book. He put his hands on his cheeks and looked at Mira.

She worked so hard. Stains covered her apron, her light blue skirt sticking to her legs like they were her skin. Mira smiled though, and she got everything she deserved from working this hard.

"Natsu and Gray." Natsu said.

"Well, I guess that's better than nothing. So how long have you guys been talking?"

"Talking or fucking?"

"Let's do both."

Natsu hummed and tapped on the cover of the textbook, "Maybe five of six weeks talking. Three week fucking."

Mira whistled like it was something impressive, "Wow. So not that long. Who all knows about you two?"

"Well, Juvia and I guess now you do."

"That's it? You haven't even told Lucy?"

"Well why would I? Gray had a thing for her first. Now I have to turn around and say to her 'Hey, you know that guy you thought was awesome and really nice? Well now we fuck each other.'"

"If you said it like that then yeah that would be pretty bad."

"Exactly," Natsu sighed and scratched his neck, "So until something changes between me and him then I'm not going to tell her."

Mira shook her head and stood up, "Sounds kinda selfish to me."

Natsu tilted his head, "What do you mean selfish? I haven't done anything selfish."

"Well you're saving your own skin until something come up. And I think when that 'change' comes, you'll get caught before you tell Lucy."

Natsu stayed silent while Mira gave him this quiet look. One that screamed _answer me because you know I'm right_. But Natsu wouldn't admit it.

"And what is this change, huh? What kind of change are you looking for?"

"I don't know…" Natsu mumbled.

"Like, do you want him to be your boyfriend or bestfriend? What?"

"Why are you asking so many questions,Mira?" Natsu jerked himself out of the booth and picked up his book, "I don't have to explain myself to you."

"And you don't have to get snippy with me."

"Me and Gray are at a good spot right now, okay? I don't want to think about what I'm going to do with him in the future yet. I'm outta here," Natsu slapped down five dollars on the table, "See you later."

"Natsu." Mira groaned.

"I said see you later."

Natsu grabbed his things and walked out of the restaurant. Gray was almost finished with his cigarette, he raised an eyebrow as he saw Natsu walk out.

"Whoa, hey what's up with you?"

"Come on, I wanna go back to my place."

"But I thought you were studying."

"I'm done studying," His voice sounded hasty, like he needed to get out of there this second. Natsu pushed against Gray, his back laid on the wall. Natsu's hands were on his chest, "Please?"

Gray couldn't say no. It's not like he wanted to stay there any longer. And Natsu did seem to be in the mood. Gray took out his keys, Natsu snuck a quick kiss before he pulled back.

"Thank you." Natsu breathed.

"No problem, I guess."

* * *

Gray parked the car. And all he could remember was Natsu kissing him deep and hard. Gray didn't even take off his seat belt yet and he was already attacked with warm, wet lips. Gray ran his fingers through Natsu's hair down to his back. Natsu pulled away and breath out.

"You wanna come in for a bit?" Natsu asked.

"Most definitely."

Natsu didn't laugh at that line, but Gray did. He thought it was funny how he was so eager, and the thing that made Gray laugh the most about it was because of the unknown. Gray undid his seatbelt and Natsu grabbed his bag from the back. Natsu held Gray's hand as he led the way, his grip was tight. Like he was desperately trying to not lose Gray at the stairs, but Gray wouldn't let that happen. Natsu opened the door and Gray closed it behind him. Natsu, without a word, pushed Gray on the couch. Gray giggled slightly, his legs spread and hands resting on arm rest.

"What was with that?" Gray asked.

Natsu went to his home speaker and hooked his phone up to it. He scrolled through the songs on his phone and tapped on the screen. The song began and Natsu turned around, a few moments later the vocals came in:

 _I thought I saw the devil_

 _This morning._

 _Looking in the mirror_

Natsu started to linger towards Gray, almost like he was in a dream. All Gray needed around Natsu were fluffy, foggy clouds and maybe stars. Gray bit his bottom lip, the song and Natsu's hips swayed together. Natsu sat on Gray's lap, his arms draped around his neck and then his lips planted on Gray's.

This was what Gray had to consider. Did he want this? These gentle touches that came so easy from the both of them. Should they continue with this silence and use their bodies to make conversation.

 _I'll be good, I'll be good._

 _And I'll Love the world like I should_

 _Yeah, I'll be good, I'll be good._

 _For all of the times that I never were._

Did _he_ want this?

Right now he wanted _this._

Natsu lifted off his shirt and then Gray's, immediately locking lips again. Gray's hands moved on Natsu's back to his stomach. He kissed Natsu's neck, he sighed out as Gray's lips lowered. He kissed his peck, but it was too slow for Natsu. Natsu started to rock his hips on Gray's, he received a groan from him and Gray's head tilted down.

"You must like that." Natsu said.

"You know I do. You usually don't do that so early."

"Well, I kinda wanna fuck already," Natsu moved off of his lap and onto his knees, he unbuckled Gray's belt and reached in hand into Gray's underwear, "I want you, Gray. I need you."

 _Fuck_. That sounded amazing, Gray had thought he had heard every English phrase there was. But in that tone, coming from that guy who was sitting at his feet. It was the best sound he had ever heard. _I want you._ Could Natsu just say that a thousand times? Or a million? Or a billion? How wonderful would that be?

For the moment though, Natsu's hand pressed against his dick. It was hot, but it wasn't clammy. Natsu was getting used to this. The feeling of Gray's body that is. He took out Gray's cock, it was already half way hard. Natsu sucked the tip into his mouth and started to suck. Gray's teeth clenched together and then let out a moan. Natsu looked up and sucked his cheeks together as he began to bob his head. Gray panted lightly, his hand tangling in Natsu's hair. He pulled slightly and that only gave Natsu more incentive to move his mouth deeper and quicker. Gray started to move his hips up as Natsu went down, causing Natsu to gag and drool.

Natsu like that. The feeling of Gray's dick being shoved down his throat. His eyes watered and he felt like he needed more air. But he couldn't stop. Natsu wanted to keep sucking. He wanted to hear Gray's grunts and groans. At this moment this is what he thrived for. He didn't want to remember that Mira called him selfish. Or the fact that maybe he did want a change between him and Gray. At this moment he wanted Gray's cock.

Natsu pulled back, drool dripping from his mouth as his cheeks were molten pink. He panted hard as he looked up at Gray. Gray chuckled and tipped up Natsu's chin.

"You want it bad, don't you?" Gray asked.

Natsu nodded without hesitation, "Yeah, right now."

Natsu got up and started to take off his pants. Gray reached behind the couch and picked up a bottle of lube. Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"Why is there lube behind my couch?" Natsu asked.

Gray laughed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, sometimes whenever you leave to go to school or work… I may jerk off on your couch…"

"Aw dude, really? Fuck I relax here you know?"

"We also fuck here dumbass."

"Jerk off in your own house, fucker."

Gray rolled his eyes and tipped the bottle. Lube poured out into the palm of his hand he then started to rub his cock with it. Natsu stripped down to nothing and had his back facing towards Gray. He hovered above Gray's thighs, his ass cheeks squeezed Gray's cock. He felt the cold slippery lube between his entrance. Gray gripped Natsu's hips, he positioned himself and lowered Natsu down on his cock. The head gradually pressing in, it went in easier. Gray' cock was able to go easier into Natsu. Like Natsu's body now accepted Gray.

Gray was able to press in all the way. Natsu's head tipped back, his eyes were closed. Gray just looked at him and how hard Natsu was trying to relax. He looked so good, almost like he was sleeping, Gray couldn't believe he could make Natsu look like this.

"Move." Natsu muttered

Gray snapped out of it, "Huh?"

"I said move. What are you deaf and dumb?"

"Oh you want me to move now huh? Then I'll fucking move."

Gray started to thrust harshly and deep. Natsu's mouth gaped open and eyes almost bulging. This was what he needed. Gray's cock being roughly inside of him while hearing his thighs slap against Gray's skin. Gray's hands were wrapped tightly around Natsu's waist. Making Natsu shove down on his cock as he moved faster. Natsu shivered and moaned out.

"Fuck yes, Gray!" Natsu said, "Give it to me hard."

Gray growled and gripped Natsu's shoulder. Making Natsu have to go down deeper with Gray's thrusts. Natsu's breathing started to become quicker, his body sweaty and filled with lust. His whole body felt like it was on fire, and he knew Gray started that spark. Because he could feel the heat radiating off of him. Gray's thrusts became faster, his lips moved to Natsu's neck, Gray bit down hard . Natsu let out a moan loudly and straightened up his whole body.

Natsu bit his lip and started to whine. God that hurt, but he totally forgot why he wanted to have sex like this. But damn, he did enjoy it. Dug his nails into Gray's leg, he was getting close since Gray was being so rough with him. Gray grabbed Natsu's chin and forced him into a deep kiss. Natsu tasted the sweat on his lips. He wondered if Gray could taste his lips and what that taste was like. Gray's thrusts became slower but they were still hard and deep. Gray's cock hit his prostate, a long string of moans came out of his mouth. Natsu wrapped his arms around Gray's neck as he leaned forward. His body couldn't take it anymore and he came. His whole body twitched as he tightened around Gray. Squeezing his cock, with a grunt, Gray came inside of Natsu. Natsu's mouth was wide open as he felt the hot cum fill his ass.

Natsu's breathing was uneasy, same as Gray's. Gray rested his head on Natsu's shoulder. Rubbing his forehead on his skin as they both tried to catch their breath.

"Damn, Gray…" Natsu muttered.

"Is that what you wanted?"

"Way better than what I wanted. That felt amazing."

Gray smiled and held Natsu close to him, "Good. But can I ask you something?"

"Already? I guess so."

"Why did you want to leave the dinner so quickly?"

"I thought I answered that question. I wanted to fuck, isn't that obvious?"

Gray rolled his eyes, "Bullshit, like that's what you actually wanted to do. I know you Natsu. I know that you wouldn't just leave to fuck like that. Not until you were done studying."

Natsu stood up and picked up his boxers and t-shirt, "Then I was done studying."

"Do you really think you can lie to me like this?"

"How would know I was lying to you?"

Gray licked his lips, "I just know."

Natsu sighed and rubbed his face. He put on his t-shirt and rolled his tongue in his mouth. If he told Gray, then he would have to tell him what Mira said. And that was the whole reason why he needed to escape.

"Do you really wanna know?" Natsu whispered, leaning down to Gray's level "I wanted to runaway."

"Away from what?" Gray didn't even noticed that his voice lowered.

Natsu thickly swallowed, "The truth."

"Truth? What truth made you 'runaway'?"

"Her name is Mira. And she said it right my face," Natsu said, "She said I was selfish… And maybe I am."

"You're not selfish. What would make you say that?"

Natsu laughed slightly, "I guess it's because I want you all to myself. I haven't told Lucy about me and you."

Gray tilted his head, "Guess that is selfish of you."

"Great, that makes me feel way better."

"Well why don't you tell Lucy about us if it makes you feel bed?"

"Lucy would be pissed if I stole a guy from her, so unless something happens between us I just thought that if something happened in this… Relationship I would tell her."

"Something?"

"Yeah… Something."

Gray pulled on Natsu's hand and made him sit down next to him. Both of Gray's hands were pulled into Natsu's lap, his head down.

"What kind of something?" Gray asked.

"I don't know Gray, Jesus," Natsu sighed, "Maybe one day we move on from each other or we figure out we're fuck buddies or… Or…"

"Dating?"

"Yeah… Yeah maybe date but I don't know if that would happen. I mean hah, why would you want to date a guy like me?"

"I've been… Considering it…"

"You've what?"

"I've thought about- well I was told- to consider to ask you out as my boyfriend."

Natsu blinked, "Are you serious?"

"Never been more serious. I've been thinking about it a lot actually."

"And? What's your conclusion."

"Well… Maybe it would be a good idea if we started to date. I mean, only if you would want to."

"What if I said yes?" Natsu asked, "How would you feel?"

"I don't know. I don't know if I would feel anything that I don't feel now. I would have to date you to figure it out."

"Interesting."

It was rather strange. When people wanted to go out with each other weren't they more nervous? Or thrilled because of how fast their hearts were beating? It almost felt natural. Like this was how it was supposed to be. There didn't need to be jitters at this point because it was always there. This point didn't need to be stressed it just needed to be thought about. They never sent love letters to each other like other people who were interested in another person. They had crude comments and jerring jokes. They shared food, not feelings. No, they showed that through their bodies. This didn't feel good it felt awkward. And that was fine. They both knew they liked awkward.

"Do you think we could date each other?" Natsu asked.

"I don't see why we couldn't."

"Well I mean, we're kinda dicks to each other you know?"

"That's what makes us datable," Gray chuckled, "I like you Natsu. And I hope that you like me too."

Gray leaned in to kiss Natsu, their eyes shut and they imagined that they were in a dark room together alone. Where sound didn't exist and light couldn't make them pull away from each other.

Natsu wondered what it was like to be in a relationship. Not one strand only hanging on by a thread. Like how he and his Brother were. Zeref would pay tuition and that's all he said he would pay for Natsu. They used to be closer when they were younger. When Igneel would just distant himself from them and hadn't just left. Those times weren't always bad. Until the elementary school Natsu was going to became out of district for them and they didn't have a parent to tell them what to do.

Igneel was gone for weeks. Food was gone. The house was cold. The father-son relationship Natsu had was gone. Something he knew he would never get back. Once dumped into the foster system, there was no chance of a relationship. Trust was hard for Natsu.

But with Gray, trust came to him. He didn't notice he was spilling his guts in front of Gray. He didn't notice that Gray did the same thing. Telling him deep dark past memories that were supposed to stay buried. He like this relationship. And maybe Natsu would like the next level of this relationship.

The song continued. It rang in their ears and woke them up from the trance they were in.

 _My past has tasted bitter._

 _For years now_

 _So I wield an iron fist_

 _Grace is just weakness_

 _Or so I've been told_

 _I've been cold, I've been merciless_

 _But the blood on my hands scares me to death_

 _Maybe I'm waking up today._

"I know you. And I know you that you know me too. " Gray whispered, holding Natsu's face in his hand like it was the world and he was God. Looking at the Earth he had created. But he didn't create Natsu, he just took credit for him.

"Okay." Natsu breath, resting his forehead on Gray's. His fingers ran through the side of Gray's hair.

"Okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

 _So I hope you enjoyed. Review, follow, and favorite if you did. Helps me out alot. See you next update._


	6. The Breakfast

**Hey guys! I know this update took forever but it was just that I'm really focused on school right now is all. But I'm gonna try to be better about updating quicker. I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters used. Enjoy.**

* * *

That sign that Natsu was talking about. The one made out of glittering lights and spell out _boyfriend_ like an eyesore. Well, it wasn't like that. It was more of a subtle statement piece like a blue beaded necklace or a bangle bracelet. It made its point without being too showy. He noticed this while he was looking at Gray's sleeping face.

He had been up for an hour. He woke up at four in the morning. Gray was so still. His breathing was so gentle and and there was no tension in his face. It was a smooth surface, pale and white. Like a piece of paper with lines drawn on to show nose and closed eyes. Natsu never knew that his dark hair complemented his skin tone. Or how he kind of snored, but it wasn't annoyingly loud. His lips looked so pink, like a flower petal. Did Gray actually look like this and Natsu never paid attention? There was no way, there was so much detail in Gray's face how could he miss it?

Gray's face rubbed against the pillow and breathed in deeply. His eyes started to open, then shut, then open again. Gray yawned and stretched, his mouth felt dry as he lazily looked at Natsu.

"Morning." Gray mumbled.

"Good morning."

"How long have you been up for?"

Natsu shrugged, "Fifteen minutes?"

Gray closed his eyes and snuggled into the bed more, "Liar. Tell me the truth."

Natsu raised his hand and slapped it on his thigh,"How do you know when I'm lying? What are you?"

"I'm smart, I learn from mistakes, dumbass. So how long?"

"...An hour."

"An hour? Damn, you must have been bored," Gray sat up and pulled the sheets off of him. He stood up, he was stark naked as he bent down to pick up his boxers, "Want me to make breakfast?"

Natsu put the blanket over his head as he sat up cross legged. He breathed out softly as Gray got dressed, "Don't you have work to get to?"

"No, it's Saturday. I get weekends off. Besides," Gray yawned and checked his phone, "It's too early in the morning to be worrying over work."

"Oh, okay then."

Natsu covered his body more in the blankets. Almost wondering if he could sink into another world. Like _Narnia_ or something where he'd meet a weird goat man and a hot (ironic) ice queen with big tits. Maybe, but then Gray wouldn't be there. And he wasn't sure if he wanted that.

"So, breakfast?" Gray repeated

"You always make breakfast."

"You know you can give it a try sometimes too."

Natsu groaned, "Let's go out to eat."

"What? You so sick of my pancakes that you want to go out to get breakfast?"

"It's not that. I just feel like you're here everyday or I'm at your house other day. Maybe I'm just sick of being in a house."

Gray sat down on the bed and crawled over to Natsu, "Maybe we should go to _the_ breakfast house. How does _Waffle House_ sound?"

"Uh, isn't there anywhere else we could go?"

"Well, I don't know what other place is open at five in the morning."

Natsu sighed. Gray was smiling for no reason, and that made Natsu smile softly. He cupped Gray's cheek and nodded.

"Okay, I guess _Waffle House_ will do."

"Were you thinking of some high class place for breakfast?" Gray asked

"Well no but… You know, I have no idea what I had in mind for breakfast."

"Maybe," Gray trailed and kissed Natsu softly. He tasted Natsu's morning breath, he loved it, "You want _someone_ for breakfast."

Natsu pushed Gray's chest and turned his nose up, "You gotta be kidding me. Gray, that was the gayest thing you've done and your cock has literally been in me."

Gray giggled and got up from the bed, "Come on, get your ass up and ready. You have waffles and hash browns to devour."

"Yes sir." Natsu said and rolled his eyes.

He got up and went to his closet. Natsu put on a hoodie and jeans while Gray finished rewearing what he wore yesterday. Gray's eyes looked dark, like he hadn't been sleeping well for the past week or so. But that might had been due to work, there wasn't anyway Gray didn't get sleep with Natsu.

They always slept great after a night together of bodies rubbing against each other, and the taste of their lips lingered. Yet that smile always looked so fresh on Gray's face whenever it appeared. How?

Maybe Gray was from _Narnia_. Some kind of freak of nature witch whose main objective was to have extraordinary emotions that left people breathless. So hard to described that they needed their own picture book. To show sadness would be the obvious furrow in his brow knowing he has to work till nine in the morning to nine at night. That look would send shivers down someone's spine. Day dreaming would be Gray wide eyed, looking above everyone's head or at everyone's feet. He could never look at people while Gray wasn't paying attention. It was like Gray's face casted its own spell to not be ignored. Maybe he was a freak of nature.

Gray grabbed his phone and keys from the end table. He rolled his shoulder to motion Natsu to "come on". Gray also held out his hand, but Natsu only curled a finger around one of Gray's fingers. Clasping together like two hooks. It's not like that hasn't held hands before, it's just, this felt better for the situation. Gray didn't seem to mind. After Natsu locked up the apartment, Gray led the way down to his car. Parked right next to Natsu's station wagon. They got in, the interior was cold. Gray started up the car while Natsu buckled his seatbelt. Music started to play. Music was their obvious motif.

It would always occur around the both of them. In the car where they first kissed, they had sex to songs every time they had sex (usually) so that Natsu's and Gray's neighbors wouldn't hear them. Music just was their thing. They must have loved the notes when it touched their ears. But everyone liked music. Who really didn't like music?

 _All I am is a man_

 _I want the world_

 _In my hand_

Gray lowered the volume, only slightly, as he backed out of the parking spot and started to drive. Natsu looked out the window, the sun wasn't up yet. It still looked like night time, and Natsu liked that. He liked the idea of the moon still being up in the AM. Gray's hand snaked to Natsu's thigh as he drove. Gray yawned, his eyes turned glossy. Natsu had something to say to him, but what was it? Was it that the _change_ had actually came and that he must confess his selfishness to Lucy? Maybe he had to explain that their relationship had made a full 180 just to make sure Gray knew. He turned his head, fidgeted his hands for two seconds before opening his mouth.

"Hey, Gray?"

Gray pressed his lips together as he looked at the road.

"Hmm?" Gray hummed.

"What um…" _What do you plan to do, Natsu? Tell him your concern, come on you can do it. Open your big mouth and say what you want to say, dammit, "_ What um… Uh.. hmmm…"

He started to fidget his hands again. Say it. Go on, Natsu. Preach to him like you are trying to sell a religion to him. You've never been afraid to ask him anything before, why he now? This was no time to shy away. Yet, not even 24 hours ago they both agreed on being each other's boyfriend. But maybe that was the hard part to get to. He just had to get back to _Natsu and Gray._ They still were Natsu and Gray weren't they?

 _Tell him already. What are you waiting for?_

"Yes, Natsu?"

Natsu took a deep breath, "What are you getting for breakfast?"

 _You coward._

Gray hummed, "Maybe some eggs… Hash browns of course and maybe some bacon. Or sausage links, I'm not sure between the two," Gray laughed softly, "Maybe I'll get both and eat like a pig like you."

"Hey, watch that mouth of yours." Natsu snapped.

Gray laughed again.

 _And it's too cold for you here._

 _And now, so let me hold, whoa_

 _Both your hands in the holes of my sweater._

Natsu sighed and looked out the window. Gray's hand curled tighter around Natsu's car stopped at a red light.

"Hey," Gray said, Natsu flipped his head. Gray kissed Natsu softly and then pulled back. He smiled and touched Natsu's nose, "Get happy. We're getting food, that's your favorite thing in the world."

"I am happy, Gray."

"No, I can tell something is off with you."

Natsu rolled his eyes again, "Here we go again. Pretending like you know me better than myself."

"I do know you better than yourself. Just like you know me better than myself."

"Do not."

"Swear to God, you do."

"Like how?"

The light changed, and Gray started to drive again.

"Tell me, how do I take my coffee?"

Natsu shrugged, "Depends, if you're tired you take it black but if it's near the end of the day you take it milky and with two sugars."

"Mhhmm what's the temperature in my apartment?"

"Jesus, fucking freezing. At least 65."

"You think it's 65?"

"I know it's 65."

"Hmm, I thought I kept it at 67."

Natsu shook his head. "No way dude."

"And the year Ur died?"

Natsu breathed out his nose, "You were seventeen so it was 2014 if I did the math right."  
"See? You know so much about me. How I act, my past, my feelings. You know me well, just like I know you."

Natsu sighed, "Happy that your point was made?"

"If you believe it I'll be that happiest man on Earth."

Natsu bit his lip. He didn't say anything. He actually didn't say anything for the whole car ride. He just thought about Gray. Maybe he did know him well, just didn't let himself believe it. Was it really today that he knew what Gray looked like sleeping? Or did he know that he was beautiful the whole time? He sure didn't know, just like he didn't know anything else… Other than Gray apparently.

They arrived shortly in front of _Waffle House._ Natsu undid his seatbelt and Gray did the same after he turned off the car.

"You want to have a smoke before we eat?" Gray asked, taking out his pack, "I know that I could go for one."

Natsu nodded and took a cigarette from Gray's pack. Gray lit his own before Natsu leaned over, Gray lit his cigarette for him. Natsu took in an initial smoke and breathed out.

"Did you know," Natsu tucked his hand in his pocket and leaned back against the building wall, "That 36% of people who smoke have some sort of mental disorder?"

Gray breathed out smoke through his nose and tapped that ash off his cigarette, "What's the other 64%?"

Natsu shrugged and inhaled again, "We learned it in class when we read out essays over addiction. Some girl did cigarettes."

"Oh so you did learn something in school, good for you."

"She tried to relate it back to children and others being abused by cigarettes. She showed children with burns on their body that their parents gave them."

"Well that doesn't sound pretty."

"Child abuse never is."

Gray took in another breath of smoke before dropping the cigarette and stomping it out on the ground, "What would make you want to get into something like this? It seems.. Brutal."

"I'm a tough kid, I can handle myself."

"Yeah but… Don't you think it'll take a toll on you? I mean, come on little kids being burned by some drunken, sad mother. I couldn't do something like that."

Natsu smiled with the cigarette between his teeth before he smoked the last bit. He blew out smoke, "Somebody has to do it. And I guess that's means I have to do it," He hit Gray's back, "Come on, my stomach is eating itself."

"Yeah… Okay…"

You could say that Gray was somewhat worried. Gray new a few things about the foster care system and abuse stories. Watching those investigation channel documentaries, even being in the system for a year after Ur died until he turned 18. It wasn't a luxurious system. It always looked dim. It was just kids in-and-out. Their faces all started to look the same. Their cheeks sometimes dirty, tears streaks down their face. Clothes too big or too tight. But there were kids like Gray who would have to be out on their own in a year or two. They had to think for themselves. For their future. How were they supposed to manage on their own? This ran through Gray's mind often at night in that scratchy bed.

Gray could barely manage being in there for a year. How would Natsu be able to survive this as a career? There's no way it could ever get easier. Natsu picked out a booth to sit at and Gray sat across from him. They picked up the plastic menus and started to look at the pictures. Well, Natsu did anyway. Gray just blankly stared at Natsu. He sometimes wondered if Natsu's mind was how Gray imagined it. A little women with a black shirt,sneakers, and an apron around her tiny waist.

"Ooo, early birds huh?" She said, "What can I get you guys to drink?"

"Two cups of coffee and orange juice please." Natsu said.

"One glass of orange juice. Water for me and if you could can you leave the pot of coffee?" Gray asked.

The girl nodded, "No problem, I'll brew a fresh pot right now."

"Thank you."

Gray picked up a menu and started to look through it just in case he changed his mind. He felt Natsu's foot rub up against his, going up the hem of his jeans slightly. Gray smiled and started to play footsie back with him. Running his foot on the side of his calf.

"Anything look good?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, these waffles and cheesy hashbrowns. And eggs… And bacon… Fuck, I am a pig aren't I?"

Gray rolled his eyes, "I was just joking… Even though your stomach is a literal black hole."

"Your jokes are shit."

"Well you're a dick."

The girl came back with a tray full of drinks and a pot of coffee. She put down the two coffee mugs and the the water and orange juice. She then filled up the mugs with fresh coffee and sat it down on the table.

"Did you guys figure anything out?" She said and smiled.

"I think so," Natsu said, "I'll take two waffles, cheesy hash browns, over easy eggs and bacon."

The waitress scribbled down the order on a small note pad, "Crispy or limp?"

"Limp please"

"Alright, and for you?"

"Eggs over medium, hash browns crispy and sausage links."

She finished writing up the order and called it back in the kitchen. Natsu blew on his coffee and took a sip.

"Coffee's good," Natsu said

"Yeah?" Gray started to fix up his coffee the way Natsu had described it before. He sipped and sighed, "You're right that is good. It's nice that she brewed fresh coffee for us."

"She must think I'm cute."

"What makes you think that? Maybe she thinks I'm the cute."

Natsu shrugged and traced his finger on the coffee mug, "Maybe she thinks we're both cute and that's why she did it."

"You could be right about that. We're both rather cute. Or maybe it's because they were actually out of coffee."

"You're right about that one!" The waitress called back.

Gray and Natsu blinked then looked at each other. They started to snicker and then laughed. Somehow, their hands moved closer. Gray's moved on top of Natsu's hand, they lifted up their heads and looked at one another like they were looking in a mirror. Seeing themselves in a different light, as a different person. Maybe as a different life even.

Gray finally opened his mouth and something other than a laugh came out, "Do you ever wonder where you would be if we never met?"

"I'd be in bed. Asleep before I had to go to class." Natsu replied

Gray shook his head, "I mean what would your life be like without me in it?"

Natsu sighed and really thought about it. Would Natsu be happy with being alone for a few more months? Or maybe he would find his soulmate in a matter of weeks. Maybe his soulmate had pass by and he never acted on it.

"I think it would be…. Quiet."

"Quiet…. I like that answer. Quiet."

"Why would you like that? I actually thought that you would hate that answer because it's not really direct."

"No, no I like it a lot. That means I'm noise in your life. And without my loud noise your life would be silent."

Natsu sipped his coffee again and swallowed. The hot liquid warming up his belly. He looked out the window and licked his lips. Was Gray loud? This booming symphony that ran ramped through his ears. A vibrant melody made up of string and percussion instruments. Without them… his life would be incomplete. Natsu looked out of the corner of his eye back at Gray. He was smiling.

"Maybe you're right. You are obnoxious noise."

"Hey! Mean."

Natsu smiled and chuckled softly. A few minutes later the girl walked out with a tray of food and sat it down on the table. She started to spread out the plates, the aroma moved through the air into their nostrils. She smiled and moved away.

"Everything look good? Do you two need anything else?" She asked.

"I think we're fine thank you." Gray said.

She nodded and went over to the little bar top area and played on her phone. The rustling of silverware and settling cups rang in the air. It was sweet. Like the restaurant was reserved for them but instead of some fancy restaurant with classical music; it was _Waffle House_ and they played awful country music. They dished out on greasy, sweet food. And it was glorious.

"Pretty good, huh?" Gray asked.

Natsu nodded, "Yeah, really good. I'm actually glad that for once I've gone to _Waffle House._ "

"What's happen previous times here?"

Natsu swallowed a piece of waffle dipped in egg yolk and syrup, "Well, when I was eighteen and just started college, Lucy and I were coming back from a party, I was fucking wasted and we were hungry so of course _Waffle House_ was the place to go. So I start eating and I'm going to fucking town on a big stack of waffles. Lets just say I vomited all over the table and on Lucy's new top."

Gray started to snicker, Natsu kicked his foot under the table, "Any other horrible stories?"

Natsu hummed and nodded, "Yeah, Lucy and I were here at like six in the morning and some tweaker picked a fight with me because I was the last one to get eggs so he and I fought."

"God, you and Lucy at _Waffle House's_ aren't the best of times, eh?"

Natsu chuckled, "Heh, guess not…" He paused for a moment, "We've done tons of stuff together…"

This made Natsu feel bad. No not bad… Maybe horrid? Was that the word? Putrid? An asshole, yeah, that was the one. Asshole, because he unintentionally stole a boy from her. How could he? Natsu knew how attached she got to men, and now her best friend has stolen one. He knew the tears she shed when a boy dumped her. All the stress eating, all the social media stalking. She never did well being pushed aside.

Gray saw the look of deep thought on Natsu's face.,

"You got something else to say?" Gray asked.

"Huh? No… Not really why do you ask."

"You look like you're in deep thought or something."

Natsu sighed and put down his fork, "I'm thinking a lot about Lucy is all."

"About?"

"What?"

"What about Lucy?"

"What about her?"

Gray rolled his eyes, "What were you thinking about her, dumbass."

Natsu kicked Gray's shin, earning a yelp from him and then a groan. Grey glared and rubbed his leg.

"I was… I'm afraid that she still likes you and… I feel shitty because of that."

"Why would you? I like you a lot, Natsu. Me and Luc are just friends and I think she knows that."

"You don't know her like I know Lucy, Gray. It's not that easy with her."

Gray laughed softly and shook his head, "Girls are never easy. That's just how they're built. You're her best friend, she can't hate you for having me as a boyfriend"

"Yeah, but my boyfriend is a guy she likes."

"Oh come on. She can't care that much can she?

"You should just stick with staying in my head. I'm less complicated than Lucy is. I'm just… Ugh I don't know," Natsu ran his fingers through his hair, his hand snaked around his mug, "I'm just afraid she won't understand. Like, I've never told her that I like guys."

"Well you only figured out you liked guys not too long ago."

"Yeah but… I haven't told her _anything_ about me and you."

Gray shrugged and placed his lips on the rim of his cup, "Maybe you should just man up and tell her. Just get it over with."

Natsu sighed and put his elbows on the table, "Gray, do you know how many guys Lucy has been interested in have just left her? Just started talking to her, maybe kissed her, maybe even slept with her and then just up and leave? No, you don't. But I do."

Gray picked at his hashbrown. Somehow, he felt like Natsu's frustration was all his fault. Mostly because Gray didn't get how Natsu couldn't just tell Lucy what was up. It wasn't hard.

"Natsu, wouldn't Lucy be okay with it if she knew you were happy with me?" Gray asked.

Natsu started to cut up his waffle, "I think she would be jealous."

"Explain."

"Well… She's never had a boyfriend actually. And seeing me have one. I think she'd be envious."

"Give it time then. Not too much time though. I want you to say something to her soon or else I will."

"Gray, no, you can't say a word to her."

Gray smiled, "Because you want her to be mad at you instead of me?"

Natsu rolled his eyes, "Princess."

"Tell her soon and I won't say a word."

"Deal."

Gray smiled and went back to eating. Natsu started to do the same. Their free hands touched each other as they craved hashbrowns and waffles.

"You farted this morning and it smelt like rotten eggs." Natsu said.

"I smelt your breath earlier today and it smelt like rotting body."

"Lovely."

* * *

It was 12 when would get out of class. 12:30 was when Lucy got into Natsu's car. 12:31 Natsu suggested that they go to _Mcdonalds._ Lucy suggested _Chick-fil-a._ At 12:34 they were arguing on where to eat. Lucy asked why not and at 12:35 Natsu said "Because I'm a guy with a boyfriend so I'd feel uncomfortable there _._ The car was silent until 12:40. Natsu's throat was too dry to say anything and the shock from Lucy was apparent. Lucy swallowed and looked over.

"I didn't know you were gay." She calmly said

"I didn't really either… I just like this one guy. Are you okay?"

Lucy nodded. She wasn't but she did say yes, "I'm fine it's just… Unexpected. Who's this guy then? Do I know him? Oh! It's that european kid in chem isnt it!"

"No, no it's… It's not anyone who goes here."

"Oh, so you met him at work?"

"Well… Kinda. I was off the clock."

Lucy smiled. The shock value was decreasing and the curiosity meter was increasing. The was the part where Natsu was getting worried. It was a guessing game now. And she was inching closer and closer to a conclusion.

"Well, you know that I'm fine with the fact your gay, right?"

Correct. I know you wouldn't really care if I was gay."

"You know, this totally makes me think about Gray."

"Wait, what about Gray?" Natsu asked

"Well a few weeks ago we were talking and he said he was really into this one guy. I didn't expect Gray to be into dudes either but whatever, you know?"

Natsu bit his lip, "Hey, Luc."

"Yeah? What's up?"

"What if… What if the guy that Gray is into is actually dating Gray now?"

Lucy shrugged, "They probably are. I mean, that was forever ago and a guy like Gray could probably get anyone he wants. I wish he was still into me." She softly laughed.

"Are you.. Okay with that?"

"I mean I have to be don't I? I can't do anything about it so what's the point. I can accept Gray as a friend now, you know?"

"Yeah… I get that."

Good, this was good. She had come to an accepting point. So maybe everything would be alright if he told her. But that gentle look in Lucy's eyes still seemed dim. Like there was subtle sadness behind them. The girl who can't get over guys was still in there. Natsu just had to ease his way.

"But really, tell me about this guy." Lucy nudged.

"Well… No. Aren't you hungry?" He asked

"I'm more interested in you than anything. I've never got to do this before. You've never liked anyone like this so I've never gotten to ask."

Natsu swallowed and laughed, "Guess that's bad on my part huh? Well… um… he's rather cute. Kind of a prick some of the time."

"How is he in bed?" Lucy grinned

"Well I have nothing to compare him to so it's the best I've ever had."

Lucy giggled and covered her mouth like she was some kind of Japanese school girl. She opened her bright eyes and smiled.

"Is he hot?" Lucy asked.

"I think he is."

"Oooo, Natsu you dog," She pushed Natsu lightly, "What's his name?"

 _Shit._

How did it get to this point? Why did she have to go this far? Natsu ran his fingers through the side of his hair and sighed. His heart was beating like a snare drum. He was afraid that Lucy could hear the rhythm.

"His… His name is… Gray." Natsu muttered.

Lucy's lips slightly parted her lips. She was confused. That was better than angry. Natsu looked ground at the floor of his car. He was eyeing crumbs and other fixings on the ground.

"Gray… You're dating Gray?"

Natsu nodded.

Everything was still but only for a moment. Lucy put her hands on Natsu's shoulders and it made him jump.

"As long as you're happy," Lucy smiled and pat Natsu's shoulder, "Are we ready to eat now?"

"Uh, Lucy?"

"We can go to _Mcdonalds_ if you want. That sounds good right about now."

Natsu licked his lips. He nodded, "Right. Sure."

Natsu started up the car and began to drive away. He would look over at Lucy to see her facial expression, her eyes were hazy and a gentle smile on her face. She looked fine. Fine as in alright at the moment. She never brought Gray up in the car ride and Natsu knew he wasn't going to either.

Lucy was Natsu's friend, no matter what he would have said, Natsu figured out that Lucy would just want him to be happy. But that didn't mean Lucy wouldn't be mad or jealous on the inside. Natsu bit his lip and grabbed Lucy's weightless hand and held it tightly. Lucy looked up at Natsu then squeezed his hand back.

"You're still my best friend Natsu… Just…..don't steal anymore guys away from me." Lucy said with a short laugh. What did she really want to say though? WHatever it would have been, it wouldn't have been as light hearted. This felt too easy but this was it. Some things are just easy.

"I don't think I ever will."

Because Gray was Natsu's to begin with.

* * *

 _So I hope you enjoyed. Review, favorite and follow if you did. Helps me out a lot. See you next update._


	7. The Movie

**Hey guys! New chapter! Sorry for such a delay it's just senior year is ending and I'm doing a bunch of college stuff so sorry! I'll try to be better about up dating. But I hope this chapter is worth it! I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters used. Enjoy.**

So _McDonald's_ went awkwardly. Too silent and too much time on their phones. While Natsu ate chicken nuggets he stalked Gray's Instagram page as boyfriends do. And Lucy while eating a _Grand Mac_ she looked at make up tutorial pages. Stress eating. Natsu knew it but he wasn't going to say anything about it.

"God, these girls are so hot. Why can't I be that cute?" Lucy asked and sighed.

Self-loathing.

"What do you mean? You are that cute. Everyone should know it. And you don't even need all that make up that they put on their face."

"Yeah, but you don't get it. Girls think like me all the time."

"Oh."

Natsu ate another chicken nugget. The boot shaped ones were his favorite. Lucy took one of Natsu's fries and chewed. It was weird. They had never been so awkward around each other before. Even the first time they met it went smoother than this.

What was it that made Lucy like this? Was it because Natsu had Gray, or was it the fact the Natsu had turned Gray before Lucy could even have her way with him.

"Uh… You want an ice cream cone?" Natsu asked

Lucy looked up from her phone and shrugged, "I'll take a 99 cents cone any day."

Natsu got his wallet out and got out 5 dollars. Natsu went to the counter. Wondering when Lucy would forgive him.

* * *

"Gah-ha!" Juvia moaned, tossing her head to the side as she blushed.

Her blue hair was wild against the white, bland pillow. Decorating it with follicles. She smelt of lilacs and rain water. She smelt like rain water because her sweat made her scent dirty. Lyon didn't care much. He didn't care about the small amount of stubble on her legs either, or the fact that Juvia wasn't looking at him for the moment. His hands hooked under Juvia's calves as he moved his cock deeper in her.

She was so wet, it was easy for Lyon to thrust inside of her. Could she feel any tighter? Lyon grunted over her, her droopy eyes began to open as she looked up at him in a daze. Lyon couldn't help but lick his lips and moved down to her lips. She turned her head away and moaned before Lyon could kiss her.

Two hours before this, Lyon had invited Juvia over for lunch. After lunch, a movie. And during the movie, a make out session. After the make out session, a blow job. During the blow job, a finger slipped in. Then two. And now, sex.

"Ju-Juvia,"Lyon gasped, leaning closer against her body, "Do you feel...Good?"

"What kind of question i-is that? Of course I do."

Lyon laughed softly, "Guess you're right."

A drop of sweat from Lyon went to Juvia's neck, sliding down to her breasts. Lyon's hand locked with Juvia's as he kissed her cheek. Juvia moaned again as Lyon's thrust became sloppy. Hard and quick. He was almost on the edge of tipping over and so was Juvia.

"Fuh… God Lyon, I'm almost there…. Almost."

Lyon nodded, "Me too… so close."

Juvia bit her lip and looked into Lyon's eyes. Such a cold look he had. She knew that was just how Lyon's eyes were, he didn't mean anything by it. They looked close to Gray's eyes. How he would gaze at things with furrowed brows. Maybe Gray looked like this too having sex. Juvia didn't know. She wish she could see it though. Just to study.

Lyon kissed Juvia hard. His lips felt wet against her's. It was nice. Refreshing. The buzz Juvia made against Lyon's lips silenced the sound of the door knob turning. Juvia broke the kiss and moaned loudly. She came, and her insides tightened around Lyon's cock and soon after Lyon came as well.

"Yo, Lyon, Im ho- dude! What the hell?!"

The two couldn't even catch their breaths before they looked over at Gray. Who, obviously, was in shock. His eyes were wide, Juvia and Lyon cheeks were burning. Juvia pushed Lyon off of her and bawled up as many clothes as she could and ran out of the living room to the hall. A door slammed shut, presumably the bathroom door. Lyon swallowed and grabbed a cushion, putting it over his lap.

"Uh...Hey?" Lyon said, nervously.

"Are you kidding me? That was Juvia. Are you seriously nailing Juvia and you haven't told me? Or she hasn't told me?"

"Well, you shouldn't be mad, we haven't told anyone actually."

"Dude, that's not what I mean, and get your dick off the pillow!" Gray punched Lyon's arm.

"Ow, fuck fine," Lyon got up. Gray averted his eyes with a huff as Lyon put on his jeans. He sat back down, "Look, we both agreed that we wouldn't tell anyone until it got serious."

"So what? You wouldn't have told me till you two were married?"

"No… Not until she told me that we're dating."

Gray pinched his brow and sighed, "You two aren't dating… but you probably go out frequently yes?"

Lyon nodded.

"And she comes when I'm not around obviously to see you."

Lyon nodded.

"You guys fuck on our couch, how is this not dating?"

"Gray…Please. Don't ask me. She's in the bathroom probably embarrassed out of her mind."

"Well then you go talk to her."

"She's embarrassed because of me. Why would she want to speak to me after this? You go talk to her. You're her best friend."

Gray sighed, "Well, someone has to go talk to her. And I guess since you won't do it then I will."

"Fine… Go."

At this point, Lyon felt defeated. He was caught with his dick out and by chance he was fucking somebody. Having sex with someone he was really into. Lyon stayed on the couch with his face in his hands rethinking his whole perspective. Gray walked to the bathroom, he hesitated to knock on the door but he did eventually do it.

"Go away." Juvia's voice echoed.

"Juv… look, my bad for walking in okay? I get that it sucks when a friend sees that but-"

"It's not that! Just leave!"

Gray only moved closer to the door and pressed against it.

"No, Juvia I really do understand I mean I've had people walk on my before-"

"I already told you it's not that," Through the door, Juvia might have been tearing up. Gray couldn't tell for sure, "You should have never seen that…"

"Well I'm betting no one should have seen that."

"You idiot," Juvia swung open the door, it startled Gray and he moved away from her. She was wearing Lyon's button up from earlier, "I could care less if anyone else saw but you… You.." Juvia's eyes looked glossy and her fisted were clenched into tiny balls.

"You weren't supposed to know yet… And instead you saw something so… Intimate to me. I hate that."

Juvia tried going into the bathroom again but Gray stubbed his foot in the door. He blocked the doorway..

"Why couldn't you at least tell me you and Lyon were together?" Gray asked

Juvia held her chest as if her heart was about to eat it's way through her skin. She looked down at the ground and counted tile pieces.

"Because…"

"Cause why? Juvia, please."

Gray tried putting his hands over Juvia's arms but she wouldn't let him get that close. She yanked away in anger and pushed him.

"Because I love you, idiot! God!"

Gray looked like some kind of confused animal. It can't be decided on what kind of animal he was imitating but he was shrill. Juvia huffed and her eyes started to tear up up and they finally decided to let them drop. Her face was red, like somehow prying into this was Gray's fault.

"Juvia...You know-"

"I know you don't feel the same why and neither do I… I'm not in love with you. You know that. I can't explain it… But it feels like when you saw that it was like I was having an affair or something and I got caught…I don't know."

Juvia sniffled and sadness started to take over her. She rubbed her eyes, trying to hide her face. Gray was now able to get to her and rubbed her back as she sobbed.

"Juvia… Do you even like Lyon?"

Juvia caught her breath, "What kind of question is that? Of course I do… I like him alot. Like a lot _lot._ "

"A lot lot?" Gray chuckled and pulled Juvia to the ground with him. Juvia welcomed his warm body and nuzzled herself against him, "You sound like a little kid."

"Well… Lyon makes me feel like that. Like I'm new, I'm fresh out of the oven. He treats me like something valuable and I love that. I really do… I have no idea what to do Gray."

"At least both of us are in the same boat."

Juvia chuckled sadly, "Yeah, we have that don't we…"

Gray held her closer. He rubbed her back, emotionally drained.

* * *

That night, feeling the way that both of them felt, they laid down on Natsu's couch watching _It's Such a Beautiful Day._ It was made by the guy who made those same weird animations of "My spoons too big" thing. But really, he must have been a tortured being because he knew so much about the world that others would see as nonsense. But it wasn't. It honestly was a beautiful day in his film.

Gray laid back on the armrest of the couch with Natsu's cheek resting on his bare chest. Arms around his body. Natsu had already seen the film before but Gray never had. He was amazed by the disconnection and odd reality the main character, Bill, lived in. Natsu's eyes were closed but he wasn't asleep.

"Do you think Bill still loved his ex girlfriend?" Gray asked as it was apparent that the end of the movie would be soon.

"I think so. It was her who broke up with him. Not the other way around."

"But it seems like she's still in love with him."

"Mmhmm."

"Maybe she couldn't be with him because Bill sees all this crazy shit. She couldn't handle it or something."

"I guess it's better to be friends with a person like that than a relationship."

Gray shrugged, his fingers ran through Natsu's hair, "I hope we're like them if we ever break up. Like we still hang out and stuff."

"If you were to break up with me with no good reason I wouldn't want to speak to you, idiot."

"Why not?"

"Because then you would be a bigger asshole than you already are."

Gray sighed, "You have a point. It must just take time at that point to become close like that. If I were in the hospital like Bill and we were broken up…. would you come and see me?"

Natsu raised his head, he pinched Gray's cheek, "Of course I'd see you. I'd want to see what you would have gotten yourself into."

Gray chuckled and rubbed his cheek, "Well at least you have some concern for me."

"Shush," Natsu kissed him softly and quickly, "I never wanted you to know that I care for you."

Gray chuckled and kissed Natsu deeper. Both of their eyes closing.

"You jerk." He muttered

Natsu pulled away and started to sit up more. His legs turned and they curled under his thighs. Natsu kissed his nose and sighed.

"Let's finish this movie later," Natsu said and grabbed the remote. Turning off the television, "We have some things to do I think."

"Oh… Those types of things," Gray grinned and gripped Natsu's ass, "Very bad naughty things. But maybe… let's not fuck on the couch."

"Why not? It's convenient."

Natsu tried to persuade Gray with a few neck kisses. Then a little bite. Gray groaned and pushed away slightly.

"No I just…. Not today. I'm not comfortable on here."

Natsu pulled away and tilted his head, "What's wrong with you? You don't turn down sex just because of location." Natsu said

Gray leaned back against the couch.

"Well, do you remember when I called you saying that I had to stop by my place as get a fresh pair of clothes?"

Natsu nodded.

"Well…. Lyon was home and so was…. were… You know, doing it."

"Lyon and Juvia? You didn't know?"

"No of course I didn't. Wait, why aren't you shocked? Juvia told me she hasn't told anyone."

"Gray it's not exactly like that I swear."

"Are you fucking kidding me? I'm her best friend and she told you instead?"

"No, no," Natsu shook his head, "It's more like she let out more than she wanted to say and I just picked up on it. I just guessed and figured it out."

"Bull shit."

"Real shit, Gray. Why would I lie to you? And something like this? Come on."

Gray sighed and ran his fingers through his bangs, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know… I just really didn't think about it."

Was this how Lucy felt in a way? Deceived? Angry? Damn… How did she keep all of that in while Gray was all over the place? Maybe it was a girl thing, something with their emotions. Maybe she'll cry at night about this or perhaps scream into a pillow. Natsu heard Gray sigh and shake his head.

"Whatever…" Gray muttered.

Natsu couldn't handle this. Not another person being upset with him. He fiddled with his hands.

"You know uh," Natsu began, his leg started to bounce, "Lucy briefly dated this guy and when he broke up with her because he said there was someone better than her. How do you think she felt?"

Gray raised an eyebrow and went with the distraction, "Probably like shit. That she wasn't good enough. But that's an asshole guy for yea." There was still bitterness in his voice but it was fleeting.

"She told me that she smiled at the guy and said 'alright, bye' and that was the end of it. Later that night she came to my house and cried to me for hours and ate a ton of food in my house. That's how she deals with this kind of thing. She makes it look like she's okay but then when it's me… Everything comes out."

"Natsu?"

"And now that I told her about us… She looked at me the same way she looked at that guy. But who is she going to cry to, huh? Who? Who's gonna pat her back and feed her chips?"

Gray grabbed Natsu's shoulders, "Do you feel… Guilty? About us?"

Natsu swallowed and turned his head away, "I'm not about us. I am about myself. I literally took a guy from her… A really great guy from her. That's my fault. God," Natsu broke away from Gray's grip, "I wish I could have kept this a secret forever."

"And what would you tell Luc when you're getting hitched with the guy you've kept secret about?"

"We wouldn't get hitched if I told her or not."

"It's a figurative, Natsu. What would you do? Just not invite her to anything with me? Have an excuse when she calls you on the phone when you're in bed with me? You wouldn't have been able to keep me under the rug. Wouldn't you rather have this come out sooner or later?"

"I mean… Look at you. You got pissed at me just because I knew Juvia was seeing Lyon. They've been together for months probably. You were mad, Gray. Lucy must feel the same way."

Natsu buried his face in his hands. Gray got on his knees and rubbed Natsu's back. Maybe Gray was a good example of pain. And it was all in Natsu's face.

"This all just sucks." Natsu muttered.

"Natsu, look at me."

"Nuh-uh. No."

"Natsu."

"Stop it." Natsu breathed.

Gray moved off the couch and to the ground. His knees by Natsu's feet. He grabbed Natsu's wrists and spread his hands apart. Gray was surprised to see Natsu's eyes so glossy. He was really trying not to cry, really, but sometimes things get too difficult for all of us so we just have to cry. Sad, huh? Gray licked his lips and looked at Natsu like he had everything under control.

"Natsu… None of this is your fault. Lucy is a big girl, she can take care of herself. She'll see how happy you are. You're happy with me, aren't aren't you?"

Natsu sniffled and nodded, "Yeah."

"Then that's all she'll need. To see you happy. She can move on from this. It just takes some time."

Gray brushed his thumb under Natsu's eye and Natsu rubbed the other one. Natsu nodded, not totally accepting this truth but for now it would do just fine. Gray pulled his against his chest and brushed the back of his hair.

"Gray, you're my boyfriend, not my dad. You don't need to cradle me like this."

"Well what do you want me to do? I'm comforting you."

"I'd like you to kiss me."

"Okay."

Gray kissed Natsu's cheek and then held him again.

"I'd like a kiss on the lips please." Natsu said.

Gray pulled back and pecked Natsu on the lips. Then going back to holding him once more. Natsu sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Kiss me longer. You know, like making out kind of longer."

Gray sighed, "Comfort. Comfort was what I was trying to go for. Not a make out session."

"I'm not a girl, I don't need to be comforted."

"You were acting like a girl two minutes ago."

"Shut it and kiss me you asshole."

Gray sighed and leaned in, kissing Natsu softly. Natsu closed his eyes and kissed Gray back. He grabbed Gray's hand and let his fingers tangle in his own hair. Natsu pressed close against Gray. Having his arms around his neck as their kiss became deeper. This was Natsu's comfort. Having Gray showing it with kisses. With his heat and firm hands. Gray placed his hands on Natsu's hips. Natsu pulled away, softly panting. Natsu went to Gray's belt and started to undo it. Gray gasped quietly.

"Uh, whoa, slow your roll, partner," Gray said, Natsu then started to unbutton his pants, "You don't have to do this."

"But I want you," Natsu muttered and kissed him hard and deeply. After a moment he moved back, "Unless you don't want me to."

"Well no, I'm not saying that. It's just… Aren't you still upset from earlier?"

"Gray, I don't want to talk about that at the moment. We just spent twenty minutes of talking about that. For once today, I want my mind off of that. So let me go on, okay?"

Gray nodded and gave in, "Okay, fine. Keep going."

Natsu pulled down Gray's pants and boxers. He tucked back hair behind his ear and licked the head of Gray's cock as he steadily started to become hard. His tongue curled around his dick and then his lips went down. He started to bob his head and suck deeply. Gray grunted, Natsu wasn't taking his time to have sex, no, Natsu wanted to fuck. Gray gripped Natsu's hair and moaned softly. As Natsu sucked, he lifted up his shirt. Once Natsu pulled away and got his shirt off. He panted and looked at Gray with hazy eyes.

Gray took off his own shirt and lifted up Natsu's chin. He kissed him and put Natsu on his back. Gray left a trail of kisses down his body as Gray hungrily took off Natsu pants as well.

"Turn around. Get on your hands and knees." Gray commanded.

Natsu compiled and moved into the position. Gray squeezed Natsu's ass cheek before slapping it lightly. He moved to Natsu's entrance and licked his hole. Natsu gasped and looked back.

"G-Gray?!"

Gray grabbed the back of Natsu's hair, making Natsu look back ahead. Rough, that's the word. The only honest word Natsu and Gray really wanted to have. Natsu bit his lip as Gray's tongue lapped and licked over the sensitive hole. His ass started to move back against Gray's mouth. Natus tipped back his head, Gray's gripped got tighter as Natsu moaned. Gray pulled his mouth away and wiped of sweat and saliva from his lips. He spat against Natsu's hole and rubbed with his thumb. Natsu's head rested on the carpet.

"Jesus…"

"You think you could take my cock now?" Gray asked.

Natsu nodded and slowly lifted his body up from the ground. He looked back at him, his mouth agaped, drooling only slightly. Gray leaned over and kissed him hard before pulling away. You just can't leave someone breathless and not kiss them. Seems quite rude. And tonight Gray was only there to comfort Natsu's needs. If Natsu said run, Gray would say "How far?" If Natsu said jump Gray would say "How high?". However, Natsu was only saying "Love me" and Gray said back "How much?". All.

Gray rubbed his cock a few times before pressing in, a loud moan escaped Natsu's lips. Gray hummed and started to press deeply inside of him.

"Fuck… Gray…" Natsu breathed, "You feel so good… You always do."

Gray bit his lip and started to slowly thrust, only pulling out a tiny bit. Gray leaned over Natsu he kissed his ear and nibbled gently.

"Do you think someone in the world is doing the same thing we are?" Gray whispered.

"No, because no one would ask a question like this during sex, idiot."

Gray chuckled lightly. Maybe across the globe, some black haired guy was shagging a girl with odd hair color. Maybe she was upset beforehand too and her boyfriend had to calm her down as well. Maybe he leaned over like this too. She was spouting the same banner like Natsu did and he asked the same thing to her. But since she's a fiery one she called him a dumb ass and they kept continuing. He would keep silent just like Gray was and she would make lustful noises just as Natsu was.

Natsu will sweat like that other person, he'll blush like them too. And somewhere in the world Gray would be synchronized with the thrusts of another person. It's odd how time works like that. That mathematically speaking, anything and everything will happen sometime in the world. There's a possibility Lucy will forgive Natsu. There's a possibility Gray will stop smoking. There' a possibility Juvia will quit her job and marry Lyon and live happily ever after with a daughter. Gray could be best man. And by then Natsu will be a social working, coming home from a late night and possibly Gray will rub his feet. These things could all happen over any period of time. But in this lifetime, maybe never.

Right now Gray is taking his and Natsu's mind off things for awhile. For the better. Taking them on a rocket ship called sex and landing on the planet orgasm. For a moment there will be uforia and then they will have to fly back down and face their fears. And as Natsu moans and wriggles beneath Gray, he will be looking at the space around him.

Coffee table… couch…. Happy looking from the kitchen probably wondering why he hasn't had dinner yet…. On this little joy ride to another atmosphere he'll know his environment better. And when Natsu is close to orgasming, he'll want to kiss Gray. And he will. Then he'll turned over on his back while fluids go everywhere when Gray tries pulling out. Natsu won't care (for now) and will instead hug Gray. Their sweat and breath will mix together. They won't say it (for now) but they do love each other.

* * *

The ground was quite comfortable. Natsu's head was against Gray's chest as the cuddled under a wool blanket. It was too hot but neither of them would take it off. Occasionally Gray would kiss Natsu's hair and take a breath.

"Hey, Natsu?"

"Hmm?"

"When was the last time you said I love you to someone?"

Natsu raised an eyebrow and lifted his head up, "Well that was out of the blue."

"I'm sorry, I'm just trying to make conversation," Gray ran his fingers through his bangs, "I mean… We obviously know how each other's day went."

Natsu put the back of his head on Gray's chest and hummed, "Well, huh, I mean my brother calls me up and I'll say 'Love you' when we're about to hang up."

"No, I mean like a nice, warm I love you. Not just a 'Love yea', you know?"

"Yeah okay, I get it now. Damn…. Now I really have to think about this. What about you?"

Gray chuckled, "I'm not gonna lie, I have said it to passed girlfriends. But the last time I told someone that… Okay, don't get mad at me when I tell you this, alright?"

Natsu tilted his head, "What? Who is it?"

"Well, one night Juvia and one of her boyfriends broke up with her. Of course he wasn't the best guy but they were together for a long time so she was really upset about it. Like, insanely upset. She felt like no one would ever love her. So, I hugged her and told her that I loved her. She cried for the rest of the night in my arms."

"Wow… That's just… Wow." Natsu muttered.

"Yep. That was probably… A year ago," Gray looked down at Natsu, "What abou you?"

Natsu shrugged, "Can I just tell you one that I remember?"

"Yeah, sure."

"So, when I was like, eight or so. And he was about to leave for work and so I hugged him and told him I loved him. And then he said I love you too. Of course we said this every morning but for some reason, that was my favorite time he told me that."

Gray kissed his forehead and teased his hair, "How wholesome. That's really cute."

Natsu sighed, "It's not cute it's just the truth."

"When are you going to tell me you love me?"

Gray asked this question so casually that it caught Natsu off guard. Natsu rolled his eyes and turned over on his hip. He closed his eyes.

"When I'm forty." Natsu said.

Gray turned over and spooned Natsu. He kissed Natsu's ear, "And when will we get married?"

"When I'm eighty."

Gray chuckled softly and squeezed him tightly, "I can wait that long."

Natsu rolled over on his back. Gray towered over him, Gray's face sideways. Natsu was sprawled along the carpet like he was on a photoshoot. Low eyes, a neutral face, and pale, bare chest.

"Do you really like me that much?" Natsu asked.

Gray shrugged, "I like you enough," Gray said, "I've never been attracted to someone before like I am to you."

"Why would you ask questions like this? Do you really mean them?"

"Every bit of it. And I'll wait to be the person you last said I love you to."

Natsu laughed and shook his head. Not saying that it was a 'no that would never happen'. Just as a 'for now, this is ridiculous'.

"Jackass." Natsu muttered.

Natsu pulled Gray's head down and kissed his lips.

* * *

 _So I hoped you enjoyed. Review, favorite, and follow if you did. It helps me out a lot. See you next update._


	8. The Flowers

**Hey guys! New updates! Sorry for taking a lot of time between chapters to update. I'm just kind of busy this summer but I'll try to be better, promise! But I hope you guys like this new chapter. I do not own the characters or Fairy Tail. Enjoy!**

* * *

"An internship, huh?" Gray said as he poured coffee grounds into a filter, "When does that start?"

"This week," Natsu said, crossing his arms as he sat at Gray's kitchen table, "Which reminds me, when Juvia wakes up I have to ask her to take a shift for me. I'll try to take one of her morning shifts."

"Well, she should be up soon. She usually wakes up when she smells coffee brewing."

It had been about four weeks since the little incident occurred between the boys. Gray had a Juvia situation he had to worry about for an hour and Natsu still had a Lucy situation he had to worry about. Natsu found this unfair but when was the universe fair? Natsu knew this was a rhetorical question: The universe knows nothing so there is nothing to wager what is fair and what isn't. It's a ball of dirt that doesn't even know Natsu exists. People make things fair and unfair. But it was too early to have all of this philosophy inside of his head, Natsu hadn't even had any coffee yet.

As the coffee brewed, Gray made toast since he had to go to work early. No extravagant pancakes for Natsu to feast on, no runny eggs, no sizzling bacon. The kitchen was so silent, only the sound of hot coffee hitting the bottom of the pot and the anticipation of the toast popping up. Natsu played with the leaves of the small green plant on the table.

"Do you want butter or jam on your toast?" Gray asked.

"Mmm, jam. Grape jam."

"Well I only have strawberry so that's what you're getting."

Natsu groaned, "Ugh, strawberry. I'm sick of it. Every once in awhile grape is good too you know?"

"Shut up," Gray reached into the cupboard for three mugs, "Tell me more about the internship."

Juvia peeked out of the kitchen doorway. Wearing a shirt twice as big on her (obviously Lyon's) covering up her underwear barely. Since the discovery of her and Lyon's relationship, she had been spending nights there. Gray joked that she would soon have to pay rent if she stayed any longer. Juvia yawned and lazily waved at Natsu.

"Morning guys." Juvia mumbled.

"Speak of the devil," Gray distributed the coffee and handed Juvia her mug, "Morning."

"Hey, Juv, would you mind taking a-"

"If it's anything about work please don't bug me about it yet," Juvia interrupted as she enjoyed the scent of coffee. She went to the fridge to grab some french vanilla creamer, "At least let me drink some coffee," The toaster went off and Juvia smiled, "And had some toast."

"Nuh-uh," Gray said, "This is Natsu's and mine toast. Not yours."

"Aw, Gray!" Juvia whined.

"You're here all day. You can make your own breakfast."

"Well so is Natsu but you're making breakfast for him."

Natsu smirked, "Perks of dating the only cook in the apartment. He makes everything for you."

Juvia growled as she sat down at the kitchen table. She sipped her coffee while Gray sat down a plate of jellied toast and a mug of coffee in front of Natsu. Gray kissed him on the cheek before sitting next to him. They began to eat.

"So now that you've had your coffee can I ask you about switching shifts with me?" Natsu asked, swallowing his food.

Juvia sighed, "What day?"

"Day _s_. Tuesday and Thursday night this week. I'll take your morning shifts."

Juvia shrugged, "Sure, that's fine. Why do you need me to take them?"

"I'm starting an internship at social services this week."

Juvia tilted her head, "So they'll have you doing grunt work mostly."

Nats nodded, "Paperwork mostly. But maybe I'll get to do a check up with someone or something, I don't know. All I want is the fucking credit."

Gray laughed slightly and teased his hair. He finished his toast and scooted out of his chair, "Well, I think it's about time I head home. Try not to starve, Juvia."

"I'll do my best."

"Bye, Gray. See you later."

Gray leaned down and kissed Natsu. Natsu smiled slightly and pat Gray's chest. He had to pull away from Gray.

"Go on, go to work already." Natsu said

Gray kissed Natsu's nose before he waved and left the kitchen. So Juvia and Natsu were left in a place they didn't own but still was their territory. Lyon had left earlier to the tattoo shop. If you looked at Lyon, you would have never thought that he would be a tattoo artist. With his skin being bare of any ink and the always the seriousness on his face you think he would have a regular day job. But Lyon loved art and everything about it. It's beauty, the time it take to create, the good, bad, ugly, and making it a part of someone's body was the kicker.

The steam from the coffee tickled Juvia's nose as Natsu finished the bits of toast Gray made him. He wiped his full cheeks and Juvia smiled. Juvia leaned forward on the table.

"You still hungry?" Juvia asked.

Natsu nodded. Juvia grinned.

"You want some French toast?"

Natsu nodded.

"Well then get up and help me make some. You know this kitchen better than I do."

Natsu rolled his eyes, "Gray hides the sweets in the top cupboard in coffee ground holder. And chips are hidden in his shoes." Natsu joked.

"Is any of that true?" Juvia asked, going under the sink for a pan.

"Well, the sweets part is. I have a sweet tooth at night and I eat all the powder donuts. Gray hates it."

Juvia chuckled while Natsu got the eggs and butter from the fridge. Juvia turned on the stove and sat the pan down.

"Well, from what I hear you do work up an appetite. I guess donuts are fulfilling."

Natsu sighed, "You know, I used to like having mac and cheese after sex but it seems like someone else has been eating it."

"Hey, out of everyone in the world, you should be able to relate with after sex food cravings. Piss off. I'll eat my fucking mac and cheese at one in the morning if I want to. Now crack those eggs for me, please."

Natsu clicked his tongue and shook his head, "Whatever."

It was weird. It wasn't because of hanging out with Juvia after Gray and Lyon left. They had hung out many times before Gray was even a thought. It was the fact that they now they had something so in common. They had a guy who they cared for very much who would do anything for them. _Anything_. There were no limits, Lyon and Gray would take Natsu and Juvia to the moon if they had to. They both knew this too. While Juvia whipped the eggs, Natsu opened up the bag of bread. Natsu looked at Juvia's quick hands and heard her hum _Mrs. Robinson_ randomly.

"Hey uh, Juv?"

"Yeah, Natsu, what's up?"

Natsu rubbed the back of his neck before looking at Juvia, "Have you like... Like ever.. Well you know-"

"Spit it out, big boy."

"Shut up. I was going to ask if you ever loved anyone."

Juvia blinked before tapping the yoke on the edge of the bowl and smiled, "With all the guys I've tried to been with. Of course I've said that a couple times to someone… But it always hurt to say it."

"Hurt? How come?"

"Because they told me what I wanted to hear. Even when they didn't mean it. It's my own fault. I knew it was a lie."

"Oh…"

Juvia snickered, "Dip the bread for me."

"Oh! Yeah sure," Natsu grabbed two slices of bread in the egg yolk while the stove heated up the pan. Natsu wondered how Juvia could make light of that, "Did you say it to Lyon?"

"He said it first. I thought he was actually crazy for saying it. I had to be the one to say 'I love you too'."

"Wait, you're telling me Lyon said it first?"

"Were you not listening? Clean your ears, Natsu."

Natsu growled and turned his head to the side, "That bastard. I can't believe a guy like Lyon can say it before Gray can."

"Now what's that supposed to mean, huh?"

"Nothing, Juvia, nothing it's just… Gray expects me to say it first I think."

The sound of egg sizzled on the pan. The scent started to fill the air. Juvia picked at the toast with a spatula.

"Why shouldn't you say it first." Juvia said.

"What?"

"I mean, why not? You do love Gray, don't you? I mean, it seems like you do anyway. So why don't you just go and say it to him."

Natsu blushed slightly and rubbed his cheek, "W-well I mean… What if-"

"What? You scared he won't say it back? Pfft, yeah right," Juvia paid attention to the pn, her hand gripping the handle tighter, "Gray is crazy about you."

"Oh yeah? If he's so crazy about me then why hasn't he said it first?"

"Because he's like you. A dumb boy who's too prideful to say it first you fucking ding-dong."

"Whoa, hey, now you're just being mean."

"Well maybe you need someone to be mean to you. Natsu, honestly, a long time ago I would _kill_ to be in your position. I would have loved if Gray made me toast and jam before work and shoot shit with me. If I were in your shoes there's no way I would have let him say 'I love you' first."

Juvia flipped the toast. A little burnt but still edible. The pan hissed as Juvia kept her eyes to the pan. Natsu bit his lip and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Do you want some more coffee?"

"I'd love a fresh cup if you wouldn't mind," Juvia's tone sounded sweeter. Natsu dumped out the cold cup of coffee and got his own mug, "Hey, Natsu."

"Hmm?"

"Don't be scared. There's nothing to fear but fear itself."

Natsu laughed and shook shook his head, "Yeah. Alright, is that French toast done yet."

* * *

Gray opened the cover of _Tales of Two Cities_ and stamped the date. Gray hated college lit classes. Too many kids had to check out the same book. It was just busy work for the day. Tedious. Horrible. Long. Busy work. Gray sighed and moved on to the next book.

Levy huffed as she slammed down a stack of books. Gray jumped from the sound and looked at the pile, groaning again.

"Lemme guess, advance lit needs copies of _Beowulf_ right?" Gray said.

"Wow, look at you, what a pro." Levy said and cracked her back before sitting down.

"I've been around the block a few times."

"Guess I should help you out huh?"

"Finally. What kind of coworker are you?" Gray joked as he stamped another book.

Levy rolled her eyes and slid half of the books on her side. Levy was a first year college student. Her major is English so it just made sense that the cute little bookworm would work at the school library.

"Hmm, you must hate days like this, huh?" Levy asked.

"You should try working at an elementary school when they have to read a group book. It's always like, two hundred copies of _Island of the Dolphins_ and half the time a quarter of the kids return the books back. I'd deal with college kids any day."

Levy laughed softly, "Seems like you have been around the block a few times. Hopefully I won't have to work with kids either if everything goes as planned with school."

"English teacher?"

Levy nodded, "Yep, I want to be a middle school English teacher," she stamped a cover of the book, "Hopefully I'll move to high school."

Levy's phone buzzed. She pulled it out to check the text message and smiled sweetly. She giggled at the screen and texted back. Gray raised an eyebrow.

"Boyfriend?"

Levy nodded, "Yeah, he's going to drop off some dinner for me after his class."

"Oh, how sweet of him."

"Yeah, he's just a big teddy bear to me."

Gray huffed, "I wish my boyfriend would be sweet like that and bring me lunch. No fair."

Levy laughed softly and put her phone down, "Maybe it's because you guys are a little older than me. You guys prove you like each other differently, right?"

"Yeah, by tossing his ass out of the bed after he takes all the covers. Or him punching me in the arm as hard as he can when I say something cheesy. Or me actually hiding food from him because maybe I want to eat the powdered donuts for once, dammit."

"Mmm...Okay, you show your love _very_ differently for each other then."

Gray chewed his cheek and shrugged. There was nothing wrong with how they proved affection to one another. Gray wouldn't ask for anything different from their relationship. But that didn't mean he wasn't curious about others relationships. Like Levy and her boyfriend. He bet they cuddled at night during satirical comedies (Levy seemed like she liked that kind of humor). Or maybe her boyfriend would rub her stomach during her period while she ate chocolate. Maybe they fought at night and then had angry sex together, who knows. Gray only fathomed.

"Hey, can I ask you a kind of personal question?" Gray said.

Levy hummed and shrugged, "Yeah, I guess that would be okay. What's up?"

"You've been with your boyfriend for awhile haven't you?"

"Since sophomore year of high school."

"When did you tell him you loved him? Or even if you've said it."

Levy reached in the back of her mind and tried to remember. She rubbed her chin and hummed, "Well, I think Gajeel and I said it junior year. We went to prom, he brought peach schnapps, which I didn't participate in but boy he did. We stayed under this punch table most of the night, I wore this awful yellow dress that was way too long for me and Gajeel wore a navy suit too tight for him. After pounding two bottles of schnapps, he put his forehead on mine, I smelt his breath and it was awful. But I let him stay close to me because I knew he wanted to and he deserved to. His face was so pink."

Levy giggled and put her elbows to the desk. Her tiny bum stuck out as she reminisced about the memory. She had this dumb grin on her face like how Gray would look at Natsu sometimes. On a good day it would be vise-versa.

"He stroked my hair too hard. Pulling at my locks without meaning it and lazily whispered in my ear 'I love you, Levy'," Levy mimicked lowly, dreamy-like, "And then I said, 'Your breath is hot, I love you too.' And that was it."

"Hmm, interesting."

"Not really tons of kids say that at prom. Just most don't mean it. And besides someone's single mom who was chaperoning the prom found us and kicked us out since Gajeel was drunk. Our night didn't last long there."

"Well still, the way you describe everything… It made me think I was listening to an audio book. It made me feel good. You must have a talent for storytelling."

"Only for memorable things, maybe," Levy began to stamp books again, "What about you? When did you and your boyfriend say it?"

"Oh! Me and Natsu? We haven't said it yet. I just don't think we're ready for it yet."

"Pfft, what? No way, a ballsy,blunt guy like you won't say those three simple words?"

"Hey those are some strong words you know? And Natsu barely knows the meaning to most words." Gray joked.

Levy sighed and shut the book, "Big men like you two never know how to share feelings with each other. Even when they're in a relationship. Communication is key, you know? If you love him you just tell him."

"It's harder than that, Levy. I don't think you get it."

"What's there to _not_ understand? I can tell you're ready to say it. And maybe he's ready to hear it. But it seems like you're making a mountain out of a molehill, Gray. You've dated a few girls haven't you?"

"Yeah."

"You've probably told them you loved them, yes?"

"Maybe, what's your point?"

"So what's the point in hesitating longer? You're already experienced."

"Yeah but no one is like Natsu, Levy," Gray turned to face her, his face somewhat strained. His hands bawled into fists on the table, "No one is a hot-head like Natsu. No one eats food like Natsu. No one kisses me like Natsu, or argues with me like Natsu, or… Or…"

"Loves you… Like Natsu. God you have it bad."

Gray swallowed and looked down at the piles of books and how he hadn't been closing the covers for a bit now. His stamping had become sloppy. Maybe it had been long enough or too long. Gray sighed and lifted up his head.

"God… Can't believe a college freshman is giving me love advice. How pitiful."

"Hey, I'm a very mature and intelligent college freshman I mind you. Gray, if you love this boy then just say it. What are you waiting for?"

"Maybe for better words than I love you. But for now… Those words might work."

Levy closed her eyes and smiled. Gray's shift was almost over with and Gajeel texted Levy that he just got there but she didn't text him back yet.

"Go get him, tiger."

* * *

So this could happen. Perhaps. Surly, right? Gray had to get passed all the roughage that he and Natsu created together. He needed to be serious, he didn't need to shoot shit with Natsu. Not tonight. In the car, he cleared his throat and looked at the eight dollar flowers he got for Natsu. He wish he read what he got before he bought them. There were a few faded pinkish-purplish flowers with petite petals in bundles with a few baby breathes around them. They were rather pretty, at least Gray thought they were. And he hoped that Natsu would like them too.

Natsu stayed at Gray's house all day but of course left for fresh clothes and to spend time with Happy for a bit. Gray called Lyon to get him and Juvia out of the house for the night. Gray needed some alone time with Natsu and Lyon understood. Lyon didn't mind spending the night at Juvia's house at all. He liked alone time too. Once Gray got out of the car, he walked to his apartment and unlocked the door. Natsu was listening to the beginning of _Give me Love_ while sitting on the couch. He didn't stay there long before standing up. He tried to unwrinkle his white and thin blue striped button up tucked into his black jeans. A somewhat business casual look Gray wasn't expecting.

 _Give me love like her._

 _Cause lately I've been waking up alone._

Natsu tucked hair behind his ear before putting his hands in front of him. He shyly waved. Natsu believed tension made people timid, that's why he hated it so much. He didn't want to be so reluctant, he wanted his fists up in the air ready for action. But love was blind, so maybe that's why it's so cautious.

"Hey. Had a good day at work?" Natsu asked.

"Uh, yeah, it was nice. Pretty boring though, heh… I was… Thinking about you."

Natsu blinked and started to gradually move closer to Gray, "Me? Shouldn't you focus on work or something? I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I thought about you alot today too."

Natsu pecked Gray on the lips with a slight smile. They were both acting strange and they both knew this. So they only acted odder. Gray scratched his cheek and relieved the flowers behind his back. Gray blushed slightly.

"I uh… I thought it would be nice…"

Natsu cocked his head and took the plastic wrapped flowers to examine them, "Um… Thanks?"

Gray sighed, "You don't like them. I knew it was dumb."

"No, no, I do like them it's just… Heh, a little cliched. I don't need flowers Gray but still… Thank you."

"Thank you? Should bust my balls about it? Like I'm acting like a pansy or something?"

Natsu shrugged, "I guess we're both full of surprises, then. Do I need water for these?"

 _Maybe tonight I'll call yeah_

 _After my blood._

 _Turns into alcohol._

"Yeah but that can wait. I want to talk to you."

Natsu raised an eyebrow, "You sure? Because, I kinda had something to tell you too."

Natsu took Gray's hand and held the flowers to his chest as he led them to the couch. The cushion made a hissing noise as the bothe sat down. Natsu put his hand on Gray's thigh and looked sheepishly at Gray. How do you say this? With your mouth or with your heart? The words will come out right as long as he means it, won't it? He'll say it genuinely, it will reach Gray's ears down to the pit of his stomach and he'll say it back. Gray just has to, doesn't he?

"You need to talk to me? Shit, what did I?" Gray asked.

"No, it's nothing like that. You'll probably like what I'll have to say, actually."

"Really? You just look kind of upset right now. Thought I did something wrong."

Too wholesome, too sweet. This was all wrong. This wasn't Natsu and Gray. This was like an awkward coming of age romance novel for young adults wrapped in cliches. Natsu sighed and tipped back his head slightly, he tugged at his shirt.

"My collar is too tight…" Natsu muttered, a disaster creating in his head.

"Well… Let's fix that," Gray undid Natsu's top collar button and the stress from Natsu's face started to fade a little, "I like this song. I'm glad you picked it."

"Thanks. Ed Sheeran usually keeps me collective."

Gray smiled and untucked Natsu's shirt for him, "Maybe you should be more relaxed then. I don't think button up shirts are you. Why did you dress nice anyway?"

"It has to deal with what I want to talk to you about. Why did you get me flowers?"

"Can't I just randomly get you something nice without a motive."

"You must think I was born yesterday, Gray."

Gray sighed, "Sometimes it sucks to have such a smart boyfriend."

"Okay now you're acting really weird. Whatever you must have to say is pretty big too, eh?"

"A little, yeah."

"We should make it smaller then," Natsu said, sitting on his knees and putting his hands on his thighs, "I want this to be natural when I say it. This seems… Different."

"Yeah… I think you're right. Then let's just agree, even if it's not true, whatever we say here it's not that big of a deal. Alright?"

Natsu chewed his cheek and shrugged, "Maybe we say it at the same time too. It'll make it seem less important."

"Good God, how lame."

"Hey, I'm just trying to make us feel more comfortable. That's all."

The song was halfway over and Gray was thinking that he might wanted it to seem more important. But if he was going to spit it out, Gray would go along with what Natsu wanted. Gray held Natsu's hand and gave it a nice squeeze before looking up and smiling.

"Okay, fine. Count of three?"

Natsu nodded, "Count of three," Natsu sighed out of his nose, "Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"One."

"Two."

They said three at the same time. They also said I love you at the same time too. Of course, this was expected by anyone who would have been in the room, but the boys had no idea. Sure, the flowers, the get up, it was all tell-tale signs that something like this could occur. But maybe they actually wanted this surprise.

 _Give a little time to me or burn this out_

 _We'll play hide and seek to turn this around_

 _All I want is the taste that your lips allow_

 _My, my, my, my, oh give me love_

Natsu's lips parted, his cheeks just as red as Gray's were. Natsu shoved Gray and huffed.

"You asshole! You fucking asshole!" Natsu said, punching Gray in the arm a few times. Gray grabbed Natsu's wrists.

"Hey, I said the same thing you did! What makes me the asshole, fucker?!"

Natsu growled, "I was supposed to say it first! Not both of us."

"Well you're the one who had the bright idea to say what we wanted to talk about at the same time. It's not my fault. If anything it's yours."

"Oh blow me."

This was how it was supposed to be. They had to fight in this dumb way to show it was all true. That it was all worth it. All the time that they had put together in this balancing act; it was all even. After this bickering, Gray leaned Natsu back on the couch after the fire between them had died down.

"How about I let you say 'I love you too' first. Does that sound alright?"

Natsu rolled his eyes, "Don't talk to me like I'm a baby."

"Then don't act like one, baby." Gray teased with a shit eating grin.

Natsu pouted and relaxed his body, "Fine. Say it."

Gray kissed Natsu quickly, "I love you, Natsu."

Natsu blushed and looked into Gray's eyes. Still with that aggravated look that Gray knew too well, "I love you too, Gray."

They kissed again. They kissed a lot that night while listening to only Ed Sheeran songs.

* * *

 _So I hope you enjoyed. Review, favorite, and follow if you did. It helps me out a lot. See you next update._


	9. This Place

**Hey guys, new chapter! This one is pretty casual and kinda swet, lil angst. You know, things you guys love. I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters used. Hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

What do you do after you say I love you? Now, most would probably passionately make love together. But that phrase 'make love' made Natsu's skin crawl. It was cringey. Having sex wasn't 'loving' it's just simple mating. It's wired in people's brain to have sex with their mate. There's no love to it. Just hormones. What love really was is getting passed that. It was lunch dates and splitting the bill. It's arguing over little things and then rolling your eyes, kissing their cheek and saying 'Fine you're right', even though they're wrong. It's you showering while your partner brushes their teeth and still somehow wants to talk to you with a mouth full of toothpaste.

What Natsu and Gray did after they said it was order pizza, getting in pajamas, smoke a fine amount of weed, and had a Quentin Tarantino marathon. Starting with _Kill Bill._ This was a week after they spoke those three words to each other. Gray was shirtless, the bong in his lap as he sucked on the mouthpiece and lit the weed. Removing the stem. Gray put his hand to him mouth and coughed a little, some smoke escaping his lips before blowing the rest of it out.

"H-h-h-holy shit!" Gray exclaimed and pat his chest as he coughed, "Goddamn, kill me."

Natsu chuckled, he had a bowl of his own that he was smoking from. He was too much of a light weight to take too many hits from a bong. He took two earlier, Gray had the rest. Natsu inhaled smoke and then blew out slowly. He tapped the ash into a silver candle cap.

"I get that you're trying to look cool, but don't smoke what you can't." Natsu said.

"Shut it, your weed is different than mine. I'm not used to it. Damn, hand me a slice of that pizza."

"Hand me a slice of that pizza _what_?"

"Now."

Natsu sighed and rolled his eyes, grabbing a slice of cheese pizza for Gray, "I was looking for the word 'please' you unruly child."

Gray grabbed the slice and took a bite. Moaning loudly as he chewed. Sauce got into the corner of his cheek before he licked his lips. Natsu giggled slightly. While being under the influence and how childish Gray was behaving at the moment, it somehow go to him and made him happy. Natsu already had half of his pizza before he was high. So it was expected that Natsu would just get more hungry. Natsu got up from the couch, he wore a _Pink Floyd_ tee shirt and black leggings.

"I gotta get a soda… And make some mac and cheese." Natsu laughed.

Gray tapped Natsu's ass, "Bring another nug while you're at it, babe. You left the baggy on the kitchen table."

Natsu jumped slightly and then walked between the hall and the kitchen, "Haven't you smoke enough?"

"It's for the both of us. Not just me."

"What makes you think I want to smoke more?"

"I just do. Now get a nug and your sodie pop and boil your water for mac and cheese. Okay, baby? Thanks."

Natsu sighed and tipped back his head as his hand hung on the kitchen hallway frame before swinging into the room. He grabbed a pot from under the sink and filled it up with water. He turned on the stove and put the pot on the stove. He got into the fridge and grabbed a _Coke zero_. Natsu cracked it open and sipped it before grabbing the bag of weed. It seemed like there was this film of comfortability around this room.

Like it was a different planet and if they walked out of this room they would be sucked up into space. It was scary to think about, but if Gray got sucked up with him, then he guessed Natsu would have to pack the bong and start smoking again while they floated among the universe. But for now, Natsu was happy living on this planet, and he would hope he would stay here for awhile. Natsu sat down on the ground and put the baggy on the coffee table. Gray cleared his throat and picked it up, unraveling the bag and grabbing a big chunk of weed. He broke it apart and packed it in the bong. Gray never cared too much for a grinder. Gray turned the bong to Natsu.

Natsu raised an eyebrow, "Oh you want me to take the green hit?"

Gray nodded and waved his hand. His flannel pajama pants were starting to annoy him so he took them off. It wasn't that unusual, "Yeah, go on, take it."

Natsu grabbed the lighter and lit it, he sucked on the mouthpiece as the smoke formed and Natsu lifted up the stem. Smoke rushed to the top and Natsu inhaled. As Natsu held it in, smoke tickled his nose before he exhaled, "God… Why do you wanna smoke so much?"

Gray shrugged and grabbed the bong, "It's a Friday night, I thought we would have some fun, you know?" Gray struggled a few times to start the lighter but eventually did it.

"I guess you're right. Don't let me forget about the water on the stove. I can't tell my brother that I burnt down the apartment high off my ass while trying to make mac and cheese."

Gray laughed, coughing a little after while smoke flowed out of his mouth and nose, "I won't let you forget. You better share. I bought the pizza, it's the least you can do."

"I guess you're right," Natsu rubbed his nose, the inside was burning, "Good God, please finish that. I can't smoke anymore. My head feels clogged."

"Pussy," Gray said and put the bong to the side on the end table, "I'll just save it for later."

Natsu punched Gray's arm, "You're the real pussy. You can't finish it either."

"I said I'm saving it. I'll smoke more later."

"Yeah, like after you have a little nap."

Gray sighed and sat on the ground across from Natsu now instead of the couch. He looked around the room.

"Whatever, hey, where's my guitar? I brought it in here right? It's not in your room is it?"

"It's behind you, dingus,"Natsu pointed behind him. The guitar was against the end of the couch, "What? You feeling musical?" He chuckled

"Yeah, when I get high like this I start to get to a creative point after a bit. Most of it is shit but still. Something might come out of it. Besides, it gives me something to do. I get antsy."

Gray grabbed the guitar. Gray called her 'Del'. 'She' had a few stickers on her. The classic N.A.S.A sticker all guitar chumps had, a rain drop Juvia gave him a long time ago and a 'Cold as Ice' sticker Gray literally found off the ground in the bad part of town. His fingers started fiddling with the strings and tuning it. Natsu softly sighed and looked at the television, blood on the screen. It was rather fantasizing. The blood being a rather ridiculous color of red and the amount watched as Uma Thurman was on her way to kill Lucy Liu. Their battle was so long, so clean. The aesthetic of white, cold snow being present during such brutal, vengeful battle. Natsu hummed and smiled widely. It made his body flutter. The scene seemed to take longer than usual. Maybe it was because he was in a different state of mind.

"Uma Thurman killed Lucy Liu. Took her awhile, huh?" Natsu said as he leaned on his palms.

Gray didn't look up from his guitar, "Uh huh. Check your mac and cheese, Natsu."

"Shit! You're right!" Natsu hopped off of the ground and ran into the kitchen.

Natsu gasped, the water was boiling almost over. He calmed down and turned the fan on above the stove. The water started to settle, he was sure that the macaroni was done. He grabbed the handle of the pot and walked over to the sink. He slowly poured out the water, trying to strain out as much as he could without letting any of the pasta fall out. Natsu hummed, he heard Gray faintly pick at his guitar. Natsu smiled and tried to think of a song, but he wasn't great at thinking of any lyrics. Natsu put the cheese in the macaroni and started to mix it in. The smell flooded his nose of steam and cheddar cheese. He stuck the spoon in the pot and picked up the whole thing.

Natsu came back into the living room and sat the warm pot on the table. Gray really was focused on playing. His mind must have to find something to do, he might go crazy if he didn't. Natsu sat back down in his spot and opened up a pizza box, grabbing a slice and a spoonful of mac and cheese. He put some on the pizza, his eyes brightened before he took a big bite. Gray raised an eyebrow.

"Mac and cheese pizza? Maybe you should make munchie food for a living." Gray laughed.

"Dude, it's fucking great. Zeref would make it for me all the time when dad left pizza money. I told him- since we usually had mac and cheese dad hated us cooking when we were younger- that he should make the mac and cheese too. I had the idea but he was the cook to agree to make it. It's like a comfort food. Do you have anything like that?"

Gray pierced his lips together and strummed the guitar rather hard. He put his hand over the strings to stop the vibration, "Hmm? Oh um… I think _Dreamsicles_ with whipcream might be comfort food for me. Before Ur died she'd give us that as a snack no matter what season it was. It was always a really nice sweet treat. If I was sad she'd give me one and spray some whip cream on top. She'd pat my head and have on with me while I sat in her lap. Maybe I should think of a song about popsicles."

"That's a stupid song idea. I wouldn't do it." Natsu said and took another bite.

"Hey, I'm an English major with creative writing. I can make a song out of anything," Gray started to strum softly again, "How's the internship been going by the way."

Natsu groaned and rolled his eyes, "I'm just going through paperwork basically. Past cases to make sure social workers have actually been checking up on them and stuff. It really sucks, honestly. But hey, I guess I have to get used it, huh?"

Gray nodded, "Yeah, kinda sounds like when schools check out a ton of books at the same time. It feels like busy work doesn't it?"

Natsu scarfed the rest of the pizza. Now chewing on the crust, "Pretty much. I think I'll like it more when I can make home visits and stuff which kinda sounds bad. I mean. Social services doesn't come to your house to just say 'Hey, hello, how are yeah Becca. You look well today. How's the kid you let get into an open oven last month?'"

"Pfft, why did you pick the name 'Becca' for a dead beat mom?"

"I don't know that's just what I came up with," Natsu grabbed the remote and turned off the television. He like the music Gray was improving, "I've been seeing a couple of 'Becca's' in reports I've sifted through.I guess it's a bad parent name."

"Damn, thank God I was left with a Ur and not a Becca,", Gray shrugged, his eyes gazed up from the guitar but kept playing, "And how's Luc been?"

Natsu stopped chewing on the crust and swallowed. He sighed and looked at Gray.

"How do you think, Gray?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you. Duh."

Natsu sighed and put his elbows on the coffee table, "Distant. Well, we've gotten a little better since I told her about us. It's pretty awkward. It's weird, we've done so much shit together and I've never felt so weird around her. And it's the same from her. At least she's texting me and taking me to work sometimes now, right?"

Natsu ruffled his own hair. His mouth felt dry, he sipped his soda _._ Maybe he was paranoid. Was it alright that Lucy would message him simple small talk? That after classes Lucy wouldn't mind taking him to work, flashing him a cheap smile that Natsu would save up. Hoping to afford a real one. How could he give back to his community know a _Lucy._ Natsu needed to provide for her to blossom back into that garden that he knew. Natsu groaned and rubbed his face.

"God… What can do? Just accept _this?_ I don't know when we'll get over this."

"Natsu, people grow up. They get over things. We all do. You went into a _Waffle House_ with me even though you've had bad experience before. But you got over it."

Gray's tone was so blase. So different from how he was acting before. He must have been in a more 'chilled' state now. It's not like he wasn't listening. He was maybe fiddling with that guitar too much. The mac and cheese was becoming cold along with the pizza. Natsu was becoming somewhat heated.

"This isn't a _Waffle House_ , Gray. This is my friendship on the line, this is Lucy. I know you didn't talk to her for long but still… You can get what kind of person she is. She's fantastic. I don't want that to change."

"Time heals all wounds."

"How fast?"

"Depends. Could be in the next minute. Could be a week. Could be two years. It's funny how time works," Gray finally figured out a rhythm he wanted to keep for a moment, "Hey, how does this sound," Gray cleared his throat, " _Hot summer day. Boys are coming out to play._

 _Skinned their knees. The girl forgot her keys. Dreamsicles in the car. And a can of whip cream-"_

"I thought I told you that's a dumb idea for a song," Natsu interrupted, "You sound like an indie faggot."

"Hey, here's an idea. Maybe ask Lucy if she wants to come over one day. I'll make all of us dinner," Gray said, " _The boys faces are messy from juice and milk. At Least she's gotten her fill. She'll laugh today."_

Gray's voice was low when he sang. But it wasn't harsh, it was rather smooth along with the tune of the guitar. It sounded as if he was singing on an old radio station. Singing through a telephone line. Gray probably just wanted to clear the situation he brought up. Or at least make it better. Natsu rolled his eyes as Gray kept humming the song he just created. Natsu got up and grabbed the bong. He decided to finish the weed by himself. Gray didn't seem to mind.

"Like she would like that idea," Natsu exhaled smoke, "How did you learn how to play guitar anyway?" Natsu asked, "Were you in a band or something?"

Gray shook his head, "I bought Del at garage sale for five bucks. I thought it was a steal for a nice guitar so I thought I'd have to put her to good use. I learned how to play by myself. It's easy to find online lessons and stuff."

"Wow… I thought that would have been a way better story. Now you really do sound like an indie fag."

"How about think on that idea that I just told you instead of calling me and indie fag all this time."

Gray leaned over and grabbed the spoon for the pot. Shoveling a few bites in his mouth before he went back to strumming a new rhythm. He shrugged.

"Maybe it is a bad story. But it's my story and I love that story. If I didn't do that then I wouldn't be playing for you right now. And I love you."

"God why do you sound so deep all of a sudden? It's like you're all mystical and wise when you're high. Maybe I just think that because I'm high," Natsu crawled around the coffee table to Gray. He moved to his side and rested his head on Gray's shoulder. He felt tired. He grabbed Gray's cigarettes from the end table and put one in his mouth, "Can you make up a song for me?"

"What right now?"

Natsu lit the cigarette and inhaled, "Yeah right now. You said you can make any song. Put that English degree to work."

Natsu put the cigarette up to Gray's lips and he inhaled.

"It doesn't work like that, I need a minute to think of something."

"If you can think of a song about popsicles you can think of a song for your boyfriend. Now do it."

"You're so rude."

"Bite me."

Gray hummed and started to strum gently. Natsu's eyes closed as he smoked. Natsu's free hand gripped Gray's leg. His eyelids twitched as he listened to the guitar.

" _There's this place… Called the ocean. And I'd hope to see you there. You heated boy, who likes to stare. Please take my heart, I know you won't tear it apart. And if you do... Then I guess I'll forgive you. Hopefully."_

Natsu's joints became relaxed now. Gray voice rang in his ears, he heard the tapping of Gray's foot on the floor keeping the beat. How did this voice do this to him? It made him forget about the 'Becca' he read about the other day. How she left her kid for hours, sometimes days alone. That brought back isolation memories. But Gray's song swept that under the rug for another day. Even if… It was rather too poetic sounding and too try hard. But still, it meant a lot to Natsu. A silly improv song is what Natsu needed. Natsu kissed Gray's neck as he continued to sing. Then his shoulder, Natsu nipped gently.

" _I like to be with you. So tell me what do, I hope I do it well. And if you start to yell,"_ Gray's face pressed against Natsu's neck, " _I'll tell you to go to hell."_ Gray teeth grazed Natsu's skin, making Natsu giggle and shrug up his shoulders. Gray snuck a kiss on Natsu's cheek.

"Did you ever want to be a singer?" Natsu asked, taking a drag from the cigarette.

"Maybe. Ur would sing all the time to my and Lyon at night if we weren't little assholes during the day. She played piano, she never taught me because she knew it would be a bad idea if she did. There's no way I would have sat still to do so. Her voice was really sweet. I do like singing. But I know for a fact I can't make a career out of it. I think I wanted to be an author though more than anything. I used to draw crummy picture books. But that became just a dream too."

Natsu sighed and put his knees to his chest. He stubbed out the cigarette in a candle tin and curled up against Gray.

"When I was little I wanted to be a dragon," Natsu heard a small chuckle from Gray. Natsu nudged him, "Then I wanted to be a wizard. Then I want to be a dragon wizard."

"What a good career choice."

Natsu clicked his tongue and smirked, "I was little, cut me some slack. Lots of kids have dreams like that… But I think whenever Igneel left…I wanted to be a dad. Like, the best dad ever. I want to have a great job, give them kisses at night, help them learn to tie their shoes…I think I still have that dream…. I'm such a buzz kill," Natsu laughed and rubbed his eyes "I bum myself out like this. Sorry."

Gray looked to the side of Natsu and then looked back down. He would just let Natsu talk. Just shut up and listen. He wonder if it was from the weed. Or was everything bubbling up inside and it just started to froth at the mouth. Natsu turned around to where his back faced Gray, he deeply sighed and put his hands on his cheeks.

"It's just… I feel like all this shit is just coming up that it's just making everything else come up. I'm sorry," Natsu ran his fingers through his hair, "I'll ask Lucy at school if she wants to have dinner with us."

Gray smiled and leaned down to kiss Natsu's lips. Both of their eyes closed before pulling away.

"How would that song you made up end?" Natsu asked.

Gray smiled and started to play again. His back against Natsu's. Happy decided to come out of the bedroom and join the two of them. He purred against Natsu's shins before he picked Happy up.

" _We would get married and be together til we're old and grey. In a little house at this place… By the ocean. Where you care for a boy who likes to play. Where I'll come home and say 'I love you' twice a day."_

"And Happy. Don't forget Happy."

" _And Happy too."_

* * *

When class was over for Natsu he was forced to pass Lucy while he went to her building and while she walked out of it. Natsu saw her in a skirt with black leggings underneath and a pink tee shirt. She always kept her books close to her chest and her eyes usually on the ground if she wasn't talking to anyone. But today she was walking with Levy so she had someone to talk to and laugh with when she went to her next class. It was easy to spot her, Lucy's hair always shined like it was light itself. Natsu sighed before he looked up and began to walk a little quicker.

When they were in their more distant state, it was rather awkward to see her pass by. But Natsu believed both of them kept their heads down so they wouldn't dare to make eye contact. Maybe a shy greeting. Natsu heard Lucy laughed before he got close to her.

"Hey! Lucy!" Natsu called.

Lucy looked up at Natsu and gave a tiny smile and wave, "Hey Natsu, what's up?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute? Um, alone please, Levy."

"Natsu it can't be tha-

"No it's okay, I understand," Levy pat Lucy's shoulder and smiled, "I'll go ahead I'll be late if I don't hurry up anyway. Sucks when you have classes across campus and only get ten minutes. See you Luc, bye Natsu."

"See you Levy." Natsu said and took her spot.

"Bye," Lucy turned her head, "So… What do you want?"

"Well, um. I was just wondering if you're doing anything tomorrow?"

Lucy raised an eyebrow, "In the morning I'm studying with a guy I met in creative writing but other than that I'm free. Why?"

"That's perfect. Me and Gray wanna invite you over to my house for dinner. He's cooking."

"Gray?" Lucy faintly said and looked at the covers of her book, "I-I don't Natsu…"

"Come on, it's a free meal. It'll be like old times."

"Natsu, lately it hasn't been like old times. I just don't know right now."

"Luc." Natsu groaned.

"Natsu stop pushing me to say yes."

"Luc, please," Natsu stopped in front of her and held her shoulders, "I miss you. I miss _you_ you. I just want to have a nice dinner and not talk to you like you're a stranger. I mean.. don't you feel the same about that? Please say yes."

Lucy bit her lip before sighing deeply. She tapped her foot on the pavement and looked into Natsu's begging eyes. She curled her lips and smiled at him. One not out of pity for once. She squeezed her books about if comfort.

"Is six okay?" Lucy asked

Natsu grinned and let up, "Yeah, yeah six is perfect. I'll tell Gray and we'll go shopping tonight so we can make you something great!"

Lucy laughed softly, "I haven't seen you this excited in a while. I feel so important right now."

Natsu kept smiling at her, now not worrying so much about his class anymore, "You are important," Natsu punched her shoulder gently, "So this guy in your class, what's he like?"

"If I said anything about him you might try to date him."

"Oh shut up. I'm only gay for one guy. I'm very picky about men apparently. Come on, spill it."

"I'll tell you at dinner tomorrow okay? Me and you have to get to class. I'll see you later."

"You're just going to leave me on the edge of my seat. You asshole."

Lucy giggled and waved, "Bye, Natsu."

Natsu stopped walking and pouted. He put his hands in his pockets and rolled his eyes. He turned around, heading back to the building he was actually supposed to go to. That conversation… It felt… Natural. It made Natsu feel warm. Excited even. Natsu started to walk a little quicker, like there was a pep in his step. His phone buzzed, Natsu pulled it out and checked the notification. It was a mass email that his professor had sent. His class had been canceled. Natsu blinked and shrugged.

"Couldn't be a better day, I guess." Natsu said to himself before laughing slightly.

Natsu turned away from the building he was heading for and turned towards the path to the library. Since he had some extra time he might as well visit Gray. Just for a little bit to talk about dinner with Lucy. He walked the short path to the library and opened the giant doors of the building and walked in. There was a good amount of students in the building, some were people Natsu knew from his last class. They must have come to study since their class was canceled. Natsu slowly trailed around the building to try and find Gray. He walked through the _Self Help_ aisle and saw Gray on a tall ladder with a cart of books next to him. He wore a white button up shirt tucked into slacks. Natsu came up next to him.

"Hey. Gray," Natsu said and waved, "Yoohoo."

"Oh, hey Natsu," Gray put the book in the shelf and got down from the ladder, "What are you doing here? Don't you have a class?"

"It got canceled but guess what." Natsu grinned

Gray grabbed a couple of books in his arms and looked at the cover. He still had a job to do, "What's up?"

"Lucy said yes to having dinner with us!"

"Shhh, shush. It's a library, you need to be quieter," Gray said, Natsu shrugged up, "But that's great. We should go grocery shopping after I'm done with work."

Natsu nodded, "Yeah, that's what I want to do. I was thinking like a grilled chicken something and frozen yogurt for dessert. Lucy loves yogurt."

Gray laughed softly, "I can make Thai chicken. It's pretty good. You can pick out whatever sides you want."

"What even goes well with that? I think Luc would like rice with that or no, maybe a soup or something? Ugh, I don't know."

Gray put the books away according to the last name. He started to push his cart and Natsu followed behind. Still thinking about everything and anything Lucy would enjoy. Gray put another book away.

"You seem pretty scattered. You've probably have had Lucy over for dinner many times. What makes this different?"

"You're there Gray. And I'm there with you as my boyfriend and….," Natsu sighed and grabbed Gray's arm, "Today she talked to me like an actual person. Like we were. That's so exciting, Gray. So yeah, I'm a little scattered at the moment."

Gray breathed out softly and pulled Natsu towards him. He kissed his forehead before teasing Natsu's hair.

"Stay here for a bit with me. You can talk to me about all of it, alright?"

Natsu smiled softly, "Yeah, alright."

"Oh, before I forget, I have to ask you a pretty off topic question."

"Go for it."

"Would you want a mix tape of like songs that I kinda make up? You seemed to like it during the weekend."

"Like a genuine tape? Like from the 90's or something?"

"Yeah, like that."

"I have nothing to play a tape on."

"Oh shit, that's right. Well um…"

"Dummy."

* * *

 _So I hope you enjoyed. Review, follow, and favorite if you did. Helps me out a lot. See you next update._


	10. The Dinner

**Hey guys. I know, I've been like dead for months and it sucks. Please bear with me. I started college, I have had horrible writers block like no other, and since I haven't worked on a story in awhile I had to refresh my memory on this. But now I'm on break and I'm going to try and make a couple more chapters before I go back to school. Thanks for sticking with me guys! If I see more reviews and follows, I'll have some motivation to make chapters quicker. I do not own Fairy Tail nor the characters used. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _There is shit. It's everywhere but on the bottom of my shoe. Clean up. My best friend is finding another… Soon he won't need me anymore. Am I overreacting? I must be, he talks to me, he nervously chuckles at me, he invites me over. How is that losing me? Is it my fault? Why am I asking myself these questions if I know that I can't answer them. Maybe I should try again… I should have known when he didn't text me as much that week when I met him but… How could I know? I know he had never been with a girl. Never had kissed one, never had had slept with one that's for sure, but I knew he had never been with a guy either._

 _How does he feel? Not just towards me but towards_ _ **him**_ _. Is he small? Does he depend on him, does his tongue go back in his mouth when he wants to back talk him? There I go again, asking questions I will never know. He's not like that. If he was a color, he'd be blood orange. He's fiery, he's quick witted, and could wrap anyone around his finger. I need to tell him. Tell him how I really feel. How I'm astonished that something like this could ever happen to me. To us. I depend on him. I've cried on his shoulder so many times, he knows the smell of strawberry ice cream when it's caught in my hair, I know how his arms feel wrapped around me… I feel small. I depend on him. I made this gateway for him. I'm happy for him, yet I'm not. That could have been me. But it's him. I did all of this to myself. I wanted him to go on that date with me… I suppose I'm a matchmaker by accident. Would I be the same way if he ended up with me?_

 _No… No I don't think so. I'm lonely by default. All I have is him._

"Alright everyone," The professor clapped his hands together, Lucy's eyes lifted from her computer screen, "Practice writing is over, let's begin class with character development today."

Lucy sighed and closed her computer screen. She crossed her arms and paid attention to the professor. Maybe half paid attention to him. She had other things on her mind. Dinner things on her mind, such as she hoped Natsu wouldn't use red sauce if he made pasta. She hated red sauce. That was her false thoughts. She was really thinking about Natsu. She hoped this dinner wouldn't be a disaster. Steak sounded nice… Maybe pasta… Or the awkward pain in losing a potential partner to your best guy friend. Who knows.

Lucy grabbed her pen and sighed deeply. She held back her bangs a doodle a cute picture of Natsu holding Lucy's hand. They were both drawn rather fat and crudely. Almost child-like. When Lucy was younger, she would draw pictures of herself being rescued from a prince. She imagine him fighting off different Zodiac sign creatures to protect Lucy. She always wished that the prince could be real. She gave a half smile but that died down rather quickly and drew Natsu with a small crown. A tap came to Lucy's shoulder, she blinked and looked behind her. She couldn't help but smile a little as Loki grinned back at her.

"My free write was about a play script about two people's frustration on writing a play. They ended up having a threeway with the writers roommate." Loki whispered close to her ear.

Lucy laughed and kept her eyes on the professor but her mouth pointing to Loki.

"Hot babes with big tits?"

"As always. Hot blonde ones like you with ridiculous legs that go on for days. Don't get me started on your- I mean their ass. "

Lucy snickered and blushed softly, "You're such a perv."

"What was yours about?"

Lucy bit the tip of her tongue. "Mine wasn't about anything. I didn't do one."

Loki raised an eyebrow, "Yeah you did, I saw you typing the whole fifteen minutes we were given. Come on, we always tell each other what we write."

"Not this time, Loki."

"Really?"

"Stop prying, I'm not in the mood to talk, okay?"

Loki huffed and leaned forward more so he was right over Lucy's shoulder, "What's on your mind buttercup?"

Lucy licked her lips, her tongue rolled in his mouth. Her knee bounced a bit, she felt like she was going to shed her skin. Like she would become a fresh, sticky, baby-skinned Lucy who would only tell the truth and nothing else. The shell of her own skin would be in half and hard. But her skin didn't peel off, so the old Lucy was still there, resistent to speak so she leaned down. She opened up her book bag and stuffed her laptop and notebook in the bag. She put her pen in her mouth and threw her bag over her shoulder. Lucy got up from her desk as Loki just watched her pack up and leave. He was rather astonished by this. Lucy never got up from creative writing to use the bathroom let alone just skip it completely.

Lucy's shoes were loud in the hallway, it was rather empty. A few students sat on the ground trying to finish up work or watch _Law and Order_ for the third time. She tried to quickly walk away from the classroom but of course she heard the faint sound of a door closing and shoes just as loud as hers following behind her, trying to keep up.

"Hey! Lucy, wait up, what's wrong with you?" Loki called

Lucy just tried to walk quicker to lose him, but Loki was also a rather fast walker.

"Luc," Loki whined, "I'm sorry I called you buttercup. Next time I'll call you doll or something." He thought he could fix this with humor.

"It's not that!" Lucy huffed and stopped in her tracks and turned around. Lucy and Loki was nose to nose, "Just leave me alone right now, okay?!"

"Lucy!"

Lucy walked to the girls bathroom and slammed the door closed. Brown paper towels were on the ground soaping up leftover water. A faucet was leaky and all the stall doors were open. Lucy wished that she had at least one class in a new building. All of the old buildings bathrooms looked so rugged and broken. Like a huge stain was just on them because no one cared to keep a shitty bathroom clean. But at a time like this, It would be nice to smell anti-bacterial soap than piss. She went into one of the stalls, locked the door and sat on the toilet. She put her face in her hands and began to cry. Ugly cry. Where snot forms at the brim of your nose and mascara starts to clot. The bathroom door opened and a knock came to the stall door.

"Lucy, open up."

"Loki…I ran in here for a reason, it's the _girls_ bathroom. Get out before someone comes in here and calls you a perv." Lucy mumbled.

"Negative, Ghostrider. Everyone already thinks I'm a big perv. That won't work. Now let me in or else I'm crawling underneath."

"No."

"Lucy" Loki said, stricter.

"No."

"Don't test me, Heartfilia. You know I'll do it."

Lucy sighed, wiped the snot under her nose and unlocked the stall door. She looked upset. Not in a totally sad way, there was sadness but with also a lot of annoyance. Her eyes were puffy. Lucy sniffled, Loki squatted down in front of her and grabbed a wad of toilet paper. He handed it to Lucy, she took it and blotted her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Loki asked

Lucy looked down in her hands, playing with the wet tissue, "It's so dumb… It's such a stupid thing to be so upset about."

"I love stupid things. That's why I hang out with you so much."

Lucy sadly laughed and punched Loki's arm, "Dick."

"If it makes you so upset I don't think it's that stupid, Lucy."

Lucy sighed and lazily looked at Loki. His eyes looked like they could almost hold a world in them. Maybe a place where Lucy would want to live in and start anew.

"Natsu invited me over for dinner tonight with Gray and… I don't think I really want to go," Lucy explained, "But I mean, he's my best friend and I haven't really spent a lot of time with him in awhile and I just… Why did I ever say yes to having dinner with both of them? Ugh. See how stupid this is?"

Loki put his hand on Lucy's thigh. This made her a bit squeamish but she was too tired to care. Loki shook his head and pat her leg, her fat jiggled in a good way.

"That's not stupid, it's reasonable. Gray's the guy you wanted to hook up with right?"

"Not hook up… I mean… I had really nice texts with Gray. Late night calls in the beginning. Then we just kinda became friend because he seemed into some other guy…. He seemed so nice… I think promising. And then Natsu _had_ to be the guy Gray was into, surprisingly."

"Natsu's not usually gay?" Loki asked.

"Natsu didn't even have his first kiss until he met Gray, let alone a relationship with a guy. And a guy that I fucking liked."

"Meow."

"Shut up," Lucy snapped. She threw the used tissue away in a small bin on the wall. Loki gave her a new wad just in case, "I just think that if I go and have dinner with the both of them now I think I might explode and say how I really feel. That he.. Hurt me. "

"You still like Gray, huh?"

"I never got to know him enough to know if I really _really_ did like him. It's just not fair," Lucy banged her fist against the stall wall. It felt as if it shook the whole bathroom, "Natsu knew I was into him… and he had to pick someone I liked. All I ever want is for someone to like me..."

Loki tilted down Lucy's chin. He saw all the anger in her eyes, all this build up that needed to be expelled out of her. But Natsu was the rock she cried to. You can't complain to the problem and hope things get better. Her problem was the best thing for her. Lucy closed her eyes, she felt her chin crumple and tears started to come down.

"Tell him you want to cancel your plans." Loki said.

Lucy's eyes cracked open, the tissue covered her right eye, "What?"

"Tell him you want to cancel your plans," Loki repeated, "It's obviously won't have a good time if you go and see them together now. So maybe once you get over this feeling you can go and have dinner with them. But for right now, try to be more open with Natsu just you and him."

Lucy hiccuped and dried her eyes, "Wow… That was… That's a lot. How did you even think about that?"

"I don't always think about bouncing hot, babes like you all the time," Loki said and smiled, "Sometimes I'm comforting too."

Lucy clicked her tongue and looked to the side, "I can't just cancel on him, he's my bestfriend. If I just say 'Oh sorry, you stole a guy from me that I was pretty into so I'm not coming over. Let's get coffee in the morning?' what a blunder that would be."

Loki hummed, "Well, I guess tonight you'll have to work on an assignment we have to haul ass on with me then, huh?"

Lucy raised an eyebrow, "What assignment?"

"Damn, Luc, do I have to fill in all the holes for you? You're a creative writer. Jesus, just say it's a collaborative short story we have to work on together."

Lucy blinked her eyes and shrugged, "I don't know if I could lie to Natsu like that…"

"It's either that or you say why you really don't want to go. Or even worse."

"What's worse than that?"

"You actually go to the worst dinner of your life. So what's it gonna be, Heartfillia?"

Lucy sighed and tipped back her head. She swallowed hard. Tell the truth, or make up an excuse? "I was really hoping that I was going to be fed tonight."

"You a fish person? How does sushi sound? I live in the best part of the city, it wouldn't take me long to pick some up. Have some sushi, some rice, stuff like that and you come over. Finish that 'big project' with me."

Lucy looked back down at Loki, "Can you make chocolate cake?"

"I can make the best damn cake you'll ever have in your life."

"With chocolate frosting too?"

"As much chocolate frosting you want. You just tell me how many frosting tubs to grab for you and I'll get them."

Lucy giggled, "Get two. And sprinkles. I like decorating cakes."

Loki nodded, "Two it is with sprinkles."

He pat Lucy's thigh a few times before squeezing. Lucy felt like tears were going to spurt from her eyes again. But instead of crying she took a deep breath.

"Get off the ground before someone sees us in here. Girls will spread terrible nasty rumors about me if they see that I'm with you here."

"What? And I won't have any rumors spread about me?"

"There's already too many rumors about you that are dirty enough."

Their laughter felt like it was a new chemical that should be found on the periodic table. It would taste like helium but be as breathable as air. Briefly, it would make people happy. Or give an illusion at least. Maybe it would be defined as a drug. One contracted by breathing it in. It would cause hugs in a bathroom stall with such a nice squeeze that someone could melt in their arms. Lucy found out Loki was rather strong. Lucy must have felt so... _Small._

* * *

The message was unexpected but it wasn't unreasonable. Natsu hoped that there wasn't any resentment in the text that he might have glossed over.

 _Sorry, can't come for dinner tonight. Loki and I have a project to finish that we totally forgot about. Me and you can have coffee on Monday if you're free, I know I'd like that. Love you though._

Why was there a _though_ after _you_? Was that a form of passive aggressiveness? Like when someone obviously gives you a problem and you reply with 'oh no, don't even worry about it, no problem'. Was that the same? Maybe Natsu was reading into the message too much. But he pulled up the keyboard on his phone and started typing to her.

 _Yeah, okay. Maybe some other time then, eh? Get a good grade on your project then. See you next time._

Natsu gave it two minutes to see if Lucy would respond back. She never said anything but he knew she read it and that's all that mattered to him at the moment. He tapped the screen of his phone a few times while he sat at his temporary desk at the social services firm. A stack of papers seemed to have fallen out of the sky and plop down on his desk, he felt like his skin bursted open and his bare bones showed. He looked up and sighed.

It was like fate that Natsu would work with Erza. It seemed like everyone who revolved around Gray, for some reason would be around Natsu no matter what. Natsu wished Gray would have warned him about her earlier though. It must have slipped his mind.

"What, Erza?" Natsu asked.

"Get off your phone and start doing some of your work. We don't pay you to do nothing." Erza said, putting her hands on her hips.

"You don't pay me at all. That's literally the purpose of an internship."

"Well, then you don't deserve the college credit hours."

Natsu rolled his eyes and put one of the files in front of him. Casually opening it up and scanned the page, not really absorbing anything, "Whatever, okay? I'm off my phone."

Erza raised an eyebrow at the response, she flipped her hair over her bare shoulder. This wouldn't be a usual response she'd get out of Natsu.

"What's wrong with you? You're sounding more moodier than usual."

"Is there a shift in my tone that makes me sound even more moodier? I thought all angst sounds the same."

"I hate young adults." She sighed.

Erza pulled up a rolly chair from someone else's desk, not caring who it belonged to. She sat in it backwards and put her arms on the top of the chair. The office smelt like a piece of an envelope dipped in cardboard if it could be a liquid. Very bland and manufactured. Natsu was so used to it that now it probably stuck to his clothes after he left. Maybe on his skin too… Then he wish that he really could expose the meat; he never wanted to smell this way here. He'd rather smell of children's salty tears on his shoulder or blood from his nose when a parent finally goes off the handle on him. The smell of bravery. There's nothing brave with keeping up on files. This internship was shit. Natsu put the file to the side and grabbed another. Erza snached the file out of his hand.

"Now what?" Natsu snapped.

"If you're not going to read them and sort them like you should, then don't pretend like you will," She waved the file in her hand. Her nails were long. Longer than Lucy's is what Natsu noticed, "What's wrong, champ."

"Don't call me that. You sound like a dad when you talk like that."

"Well, right now I'll act like a dad and listen to you. You know, not everyone's superior would do that for them. Some of them would make them work and sulk. Aren't you lucky I know Gray? If you didn't I wouldn't give you a second thought."

"I consider you cruller," Natsu said and crossed his arms, "I'm not one to talk about my feelings to just anyone."

"Then I guess this is also a learning day for you too, huh?"

Natsu wished he could tear out his eye sockets so he could go home for the day. But people can't just do that to themselves. It's like tickling yourself, you can't laugh because you know what's going to happen. You can't laugh. Therefore you can never truly hurt yourself. But God, Natsu wish he didn't have that limitation, maybe then he could show how he felt in a destructive way. That would be easier than coming up with the words to tell someone how he felt. Erza reminded him of a stern mother Natsu never dreamt of having. There was no way he would get his way in this situation without a little pain.

"I just had some dinner plans canceled on me is all. No big deal or anything."

"I've listen to parents lie to me for a long time now. You can't lie to me, so keep talking."

Natsu huffed and scratched the back of his ear, "I mean… Well…. Fuck- ugh." Natsu pitched his brow and shook his head.

"Shit you're not going to cry are you?"

"No I'm not about to cry!" Natsu shouted, the office didn't turn quiet however. There was still typing, chit-chat, the sounds of papers shuffling, it's like neither of them were there "My best friend bailed on me, alright?"

Natsu put his head on the desk, that's the same time when Erza's put her chin on her arms. She sighed, tiredly.

"Look, I'm not the best at this kinda thing but I know people need to put their shit on the table or else they'll never feel better. It's for your own good. You know things come up for people all the time, right? It's a part of life."

"She just doesn't want to have dinner with me when Gray's around, I just know that that's what it is… It has to be… Why else would she just so happen have this project due-damn it!" Natsu pounded his fist on the desk and stood up.

Erza gripped Natsu's forearm quickly, it was harsh and rough. It didn't show any fear in hurting Natsu. Natsu looked down and saw Erza's face. Her mouth wasn't tense, her nose didn't wrinkle into frustration, but her eyes. Those spoke volumes, they felt cold, immediately stopping Natsu from starting a scene. It instilled fear in him. Natsu breathed out through his nose and sat back down at his desk.

"I'm losing a friend I love so much… All because of a guy I love." Natsu muttered, his hands were tangled in his hair.

"Now tell me this, Natsu," Erza said, "What's this project?"

Natsu shrugged and lowered his eyes, "I don't know, just some group project with this dude."

"A dude?"

"A dude, yes."

"Just one dude?"

"Yeah, just one dude."

"Well, that settles it, dumbass. It's _because_ of a guy. It's probably a date then. You're telling her to decline a date just to have dinner alone with you and your boyfriend? Sheesh, I don't blame her. That sounds awful. And you've told me before about Lucy, she doesn't seem to do well with love. Why would she want to be around two guys then who like each other?"

Natsu sighed heavily. It made sense… Kinda. Lucy did talk about Loki before, maybe it could be a date. But Natsu wouldn't tell Erza he basically stole Gray from her. He just sat there and nodded. Taking in her words so maybe she would finally get off his back rather than face his real problem. Natsu knew the real reason, but a theory could make him feel better.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm just overthinking, eh?" Natsu said.

Erza nodded and slapped Natsu on the back so hard, wind was behind the hit, "That's it! Good talk, Natsu," Erza said and got up from the chair, "Now get back to work. I'll bring you some coffee. Cream and sugar?"

Natsu knew that the coffee was weak and tasted like dirty water here, "Yeah, hazelnut creamer and two sugars."

"We're out of hazelnut."

"We're always out of fucking hazelnut. Just get me Italian creme then."

* * *

The bus ride to Natsu's apartment felt like something out of a movie. Something from the early 2000's. The angsty male protagonist(Natsu) somehow lost a girl (in this case a friend i.e Lucy) now contemplates death while a song that has a string guitar plays over the scene; it's a rather sad montage that jumps back and forth from him to Lucy while also raining. What an analogy is what Natsu thought. But once he got off, he felt the relief of reality. And the reality of everything was the Lucy was moving on and what Natsu didn't know is that he was also moving on. He was happy that when he got home that he could imagine petting Happy's head and be greeted with a kiss on the cheek from Gray while he was making pasta. And maybe Lucy would do something similar. Maybe she would meet Loki after his last class, their fingers may graze against one another's as they walk. Loki may smoke and Lucy would share the same cigarette even though she doesn't smoke. She'll laugh as she is mendable around people she likes, romantically or friendship wise. They would work on that project if they had it, sharing smiles about unrelated topics. It sounded like it could be something from a story. Lucy always wanted to be a main character in a romantic comedy.

And she deserved it. Lucy deserved a relationship, she's a secondary character; a hopeless romantic who wants somebody. Natsu unlocked the apartment door and immediately took off his shoes. Happy skipped over to his feet and rubbed his head against Natsu's shin. He leaned down and pat his head. He didn't meow so Gray had to have fed him. Natsu smelt garlic coming from the kitchen, he dropped his bag and started to head that way. He spotted Gray, shirtless, slaving over a boiling pot, the oven was on. Natsu leaned on the door frame. Gray looked over and smiled warmly like he practiced it at Natsu.

"Hey, babe, welcome home." Gray said.

"It's a little dangerous to cook without a shirt on isn't it?" Natsu asked.

Gray lowered the flame on the stove to move towards Natsu. Gray's arms loosely wrapped Natsu's waist, they looked into each other's eyes before Gray kissed him, "I've played with fire before and it hasn't done me wrong yet." Gray mumbled on Natsu's lips.

Natsu chuckled, "That was so gay."

Gray kissed Natsu, nose, "When's Luc coming over, dinner is almost ready."

"Oh shit, I didn't tell you did I, sorry. She texted me earlier today that she couldn't come. I was so busy I forgot to say something to you. It's just me and you tonight."

"How come?"

"Something came up that Lucy had to do," Natsu tried to sound lighthearted, "But me and her will get coffee soon so it's all good."

Natsu tried to make it sound like nothing was wrong with that. If he left out a detail here and there it wouldn't do any harm. Gray shrugged and kissed Natsu's forehead.

"What a bummer. I guess that means more food for us then huh?"

"Damn right, I think I could just eat what you made by myself."

"Really? You're that emotional?"

"My hungry doesn't stain from emotions, my stomach is just always hungry."

Gray chuckled and put his forehead on Natsu's, "That's fine, I want you all to myself tonight anyway."

So that's how it's done, you just think of something nice that came out of a situation. Natsu would usually let it stick to him, the idea of Lucy ditching him would fester in his brain, making him think of her reasoning that probably wouldn't be true but somehow he would think it was. But Gray could make anything better for Natsu so it seemed. Just his warmth and bare skin pressed again Natsu. That was where trust lied. That was where Natsu wanted to live.

"I guess you could see it that way," Natsu ran his hand down Gray's arm and kept his head down and sighed, "I need a beer."

"Classy, I have wine too. Do you want that instead? Some nice wine and alfredo."

"I don't give a shit about class, I just want a beer. It's been a long day. Today work was so busy today."

Gray rolled his eyes and pulled away from Natsu. He kissed his forehead. Gray rubbed his sides quickly before leaving, "Sure, babe. Can you take the garlic bread out for me?"

Natsu nodded. He looked out of the kitchen doorway and saw Happy curled up next to their shoes. He looked peaceful, calm; what a sweet cat, it's the little things Natsu looked at. He went to the stove and grabbed an oven mitt. He opened up the oven, the heat made his face feel toasty, like a marshmallow not ready to melt. The smell of garlic was profound, his stomach rumbled from it. He took the pan out of the oven and sat it on the counter. He took off the mit and sat down at the table. Gray sat a can of beer in front of him before teasing his hair like a child. When Gray acted like this, it was like he was a different person.

They had yet to get a rise out of each other. They hadn't said anything smart, nothing like that. Maybe Natsu already brought tension in like a thick rain cloud, and Gray didn't want it to pour just yet. He was good at reading the room, he didn't want to stir the pot too much, actually able to show restraint at points. Natsu wanted to be like that, to actually have limits for once and understand how things felt. Natsu cracked open the beer can and began to drink. He put his hand on his cheek and watched how Gray's hips swayed just a bit as he stirred the noodles.

"Tell me about your day." Natsu said.

"Hmm, Juvia brought me some lunch today at the library. What she really likes to do now whenever we chat about you or Lyon she'll subtly ask about our relationship so she can bring up our sex lives."

"Why does she do this?"

"I don't know, I think it's kind of interesting though. I think since she's been with him for awhile now and since I've been with you for a bit she wants somebody to talk to her about it. She hasn't had a real relationship until she met Lyon. A real good one anyway. I think it makes her excited that she can finally do it."

Natsu shrugged and sipped his beer, "What have you told her?"

"I tell her about how when I fuck you, you yell 'Daddy, daddy, aah~ Daddy! Give it to me harder, daddy' and that you get a chub when the neighbors talk to you about noise complaints."

"Fuck off, first off, you know for a fact I don't sound like that. And secondly, I have never called you 'daddy'. Thirdly, it was only one time that a neighbor told me to keep the noise down and I did not have a chub."

Gray snickered and took the pot off the stove, "It was just a joke, I didn't tell her any of that. You know I wouldn't spread lies about you," Gray said and strained the pasta in the sink, "No, I tell her about sweet stuff we do."

"Like?"

"Like how after we have sex I'll make up a song for you of the top of my head and you'll fall asleep on my chest. Or how much you love to kiss me when you've had a rough day at school. Or-"

"Agh- shut up. That's so lame. Why would you tell her _that_? I'd rather her think I have a daddy kink."

"Oh come on, you're stupid cute. I have to talk about it," Gray said and opened up a jar of white sauce, "You're acting like you don't talk about me."

"I do… But I don't say stuff like that about you. I say how much of a dumbass you are."

"You love my dumbass," Gray grabbed some plates, "Can you get me a shirt?"

Natsu shook his head, "No, I don't think so. You being shirtless is making me feel better. It's just us, it's not like you have to look nice. We're going to eat a whole pan of garlic bread and probably get drunk. You don't need a shirt for any of that."

Gray just sighed and ran his fingers through his thick hair. Natsu bit his lip and got up from his chair while Gray was getting plates. Natsu wrapped his arms around Gray and put his head on Gray's back. His skin felt cool, Natsu's eyes relaxed.

"What's up, baby?" Gray asked and looked over his shoulder at Natsu, "You don't seem like yourself today."

"Why do you have to say that…?" Natsu groaned and placed his hands on Gray's pecks, "Just let me be like this, okay? I wanna touch you right now."

"I'm just worried about you is all, but, I won't mind if you don't want to talk about it."

Natsu turned his head, his forehead on Gray's skin as his hands started to run down Gray's chest, to his ribs, down to the ripples of his abs. They seemed to glide on Gray's body: they had been there before many times, they were used to the surface. But it felt new every time Natsu touched him. He felt the goosebumps on Gray's stomach.

"Watch your hands, Natsu. I might make you do more than just touch me." Gray warned.

Natsu tilted up his chin, "Maybe that's what I want to happen," Natsu smirked. He licked the back of Gray's neck before chuckling softly, "Dinner needs some time to cool doesn't it?" Natsu bit his lip as Gray turned around.

Gray looked down at Natsu, he lowered his body a bit before his arms wrapped under Natsu's butt and he picked him up. Natsu yelled and grabbed Gray's shoulders tightly. Gray grinned as he looked up at Natsu. He was laughing, enjoying the surprise pick up, and that's what Gray really wanted. To see his boyfriend look happy when he knew something was wrong. Natsu kicked his feet as Gray started to spin a bit. It felt like he was on air. Gray pressed his lips against Natsu's, he felt Natsu's smile against his lips. He put Natsu down and pulled away.

"How far do you wanna take it?" Gray asked, one hand was tangled in Natsu's hair.

Natsu hummed, he made Gray's face go into the nape of his neck. Gray immediately began to kiss the spot. Gray lifted Natsu on the kitchen table. Natsu closed his eyes and softly moaned.

"I think you can figure out how far I want to go," Natsu said, "Do you think I could be a good power bottom?"

Gray laughed softly on Natsu flesh, "I thought you already were one."

"I want to act on it now." Natsu gripped Gray's hair tightly. Pulling on it a bit as he moved his legs open, his crotch against Gray's.

Gray moaned softly, "Fuck- go for it, it's hot."

"Good boy," Natsu breathed against Gray's ear before tugging on his lobe with his teeth, "Now get my pants off and suck my cock" He growled.

Gray pulled away and licked his lips before nodding, "Yes, sir." Gray muttered and unbuttoned Natsu's pants. His hips grinded against Natsu's as he unbuttoned his pants. Natsu pressed his lips to Gray's shoulder. His arms hooked under Gray's as he rocked against him, still fumbling with his pants. Natsu bit Gray's shoulder hard. An instant groan of pleasure came from Gray.

"Fuck!" Gray moaned.

"Hurry the fuck up and stop grinding against me. Get my dick in your mouth."

"So commanding, it's sexy." Gray lifted up his head and ran his hands up Natsu's shirt before moving down on his knees. Sliding off Natsu's pants.

"It would be sexier if you would do what I say," Natsu propped on foot on a chair. His bulge shown through his underwear, "Now get to it, big boy."

Gray bit his lip and took off Natsu's underwear. His cock sprung out and immediately, Gray licked the length before sucking the tip harshly. He closed his eyes and let his tongue swirl around the head. Natsu tipped back his head and gripped Natsu's hair. His hips moved up.

"That's right, come on. Go fucking deeper, yes." Natsu moaned out.

Gray opened up his mouth wider to take more of him in. Gray blushed softly as he did so, Gray gripped Natsu thigh and hummed around the shaft.

"Fuck me, Gray~ That feels so good! Let me look at you with my cock in your mouth."

Gray looked up at Natsu. His eyes were glossy, his face was red and sweating from the rush of motions. He could feel himself become hard, and Natsu knew it. He could see how hard Gray's cock was getting in his jeans.

"You must be really be turned on by this," Natsu grabbed Gray's bangs, he made his head stop moving and just rocked his hips in his mouth, "I can see your fucking dick in your pants. You want to fuck me, don't you? Just nodded, I want to keep using your mouth."

Gray nodded quickly.

Natsu smirked and hummed, "Should I let you? Or should I just get off and blue ball you."

Gray pulled his mouth away, "You wouldn't fucking dream of it."

Natsu groaned and rolled his eyes, "I'm just teasing, Gray I don't mean it. I'm trying to be sexy."

"It just makes me upset if you threaten that." Gray pouted.

Natsu sighed and rubbed his face, "Just get up and take your pants off."

"Are you going to suck me off?"

"No, you just can watch me for a bit and take care of yourself. I'll tell you when I need you. Take a seat."

Gray grunted and started to take off his pants while Natsu took off his shirt and sucked on his fingers. Gray sat down in a chair just like Natsu told him to do. Natsu let saliva drip down his fingers as he wet them. He moaned softly around them, just trying to be more frustration for Gray. It was fun, a time waster, something to take his mind off things. Natsu dropped his foot down on the ground and bent over the table. Natsu kept his tongue on his top lip as he reached his fingers back. Two fingers circled his entrance. He swung his hips slowly as he teased the hole. He pressed in his fingers and softly moaned.

Gray bit his lip, his legs spread wide open with his cock twitching. Gray rubbed his face as he moved his hand to his crotch.

"Fuck me…." Gray muttered under his breath and began to watch. He licked his hand and started to stroke himself, "I could do that for you. It would be much easier."

"Don't worry, I've done it before," Natsu tipped back his head and panted softly, "I do it a lot like this when you're not around."

"Bastard…"

Natsu laughed and curled his fingers. Natsu's tongue hung out as he stretched his entrance. He cheeks felt hot as he did so. His hips rocked back on his fingers, Gray's hand moved faster as he seethed. He felt precum form.

"Fuck, come on, please let me have you, Natsu." Gray pleaded.

Natsu hummed softly and looked back at Gray, "Beg harder for me and maybe I will."

"Natsu please let me fuck you! My cock wants to feel you. I want you so fucking bad."

"One more time."

"Please let me fuck you!"

Natsu took out his fingers and put his forearms on the table. He wiped his mouth and looked at Gray, "Come on if you want my ass so badly. Then fuck me. And you better do it hard."

Gray couldn't get out of the chair fast enough. He gripped Natsu's hips and easily slid in his hard cock. Gray quickly started to thrust inside or Natsu. Natsu's head lifted up in a gasp and gripped the edge or the table. He moaned automatically he looked down between his legs and watched Gray thrust in and out of him. Like some raging beast getting off. Natsu's mouth hung open, his body seemed to be reacting differently than it usually were. Both of them were acting rather different for sex today.

" _Harder_ …"

Excitement bubbled in Natsu's stomach as Gray moved faster. A flood of moans spewed from Natsu's mouth. He felt Gray's hands tighten around him. It was lovely, the tenseness felt good. He knew his skin would become red. He loved know that.

" _Faster…"_

Natsu rocked back against Gray's cock harshly. Natsu smelt alfredo sauce and sweat. Gray's cologne meshed in with the scent and somewhere in between was some resiment of Natsu. The table made this loud banging noise with every thrust.

"Lean down, I want to kiss you." Natsu breathed.

Gray rushed down and smashed his lips against Natsu's. Natsu felt Gray's weight on his back and it was thrilling. Natsu felt Gray breathing through his nose on his face. Natsu pressed his hand to the back of Gray's neck, "Keep moving like that, fuck, I'm close."

"Me too, God, you feel so good. You're tightening around my dick." Gray grunted

"Keep moving hard like that," Natsu rested his sweaty forehead on Gray's, "I want you to cum inside me. I want all of you."

Their atmosphere was like fire. Burning with lust and turning the whole room into ash. It was perfect, and that's how Natsu wanted it. Gray's cock hit Natsu's spot, causing him not to jump up for once, but to show the amount of pleasure he felt. His nails dug into Gray's skin as his teeth showed. Gray didn't worry about Natsu's puncture, he kissed Natsu's cheek as he pounded faster.

"Fuck! Fuck, I'm coming, I'm coming!" Natsu cried out.

Natsu moaned out loudly as he released his load. Gray's body shook, he held Natsu tightly as he came inside of Natsu's ass. Natsu fell onto the table, the cold feeling on Natsu's cheek felt so good. He panted hard as his body relaxed, Gray kissed the base of Natsu's spine, to his shoulder blade and mid back. His head nuzzled against his flesh. Gray pulled out and breathed heavily. He wiped his brow and flipped over Natsu.

Natsu looked helpless. His legs crunched up in the air, his body wasn't tense, little pockets of baby fat showed on Natsu's belly. He seemed to be rose colored without even trying, his pants seemed like a plead. His eyes were half open like some kind of baby. Gray smiled and rested his body on top of Natsu's. Natsu's arms and legs wrapped around his body. They looked like one being, like this is what their true form was supposed to be.

"I love you." Gray whispered.

"I love you too…" Natsu replied.

Gray looked down at Natsu and pushed his bangs out of his face. Natsu softly sighed, "What have you done to me?" Natsu muttered.

Gray tilted his head, "What do you mean?"

"Look at me. I'm squishy when I'm around you… I've gone soft. I never thought I'd be with anyone like this. I thought my shell was too tough for it. And now you make me want to have sex in the kitchen over food."

Gray laughed softly and nestled against Natsu's neck.

"It's called love, baby. Don't blame me for it."

Natsu ran his fingers through Gray's hair, "I guess you're right… This shouldn't be seen by anyone else."

"Duh, I don't think I'm an exhibitionist."

That's not what Natsu ment but he didn't say anything else to explain himself. He meant _love_ shouldn't be seen. It's sacred, rituals called affection should only be done at night. Small spurts of hand holding and giggles are saved for the day time. But this… This was only for the two of them. He now understood why Lucy didn't want to show up tonight and he would forgive her for that. Natsu would hope that there was no project, Natsu wanted Lucy to flirt her heart out. He wanted her to share food with Loki, he wanted her to laugh with him, maybe he even wanted Lucy to get a kiss from Loki.

The boys got up from the kitchen table and got dressed. They brought out the cold pot of Alfredo and pan of garlic bread to the living room. They watched _The Boss Baby_ which they both knew would be mediocre at best they really didn't watch it. After they ate, Gray strummed his guitar with Natsu's head in his lap. He hummed _Black Bird_ since it was stuck in Gray's head.

* * *

 _So I hope you enjoyed. Review, follow and favorite if you did. Helps me out a lot. See you next update._


	11. The Diner

**Hey guys! New chapter! I hope you guys don't mind that this is a shorter chapter than last time but I think it's perfect for what it's about. I do not own Fairy Tail nor the characters used. Enjoy.**

* * *

Natsu would never say it. But sometimes he would feel incredibly lonely. Even with love ones around. In a cool bed, for some reason, the brain works overtime. Lately he had been feeling alone more than usual.

 _Oh I wish I_

 _Could do better by_

 _You_

 _Cause that's what you deserve_

 _You sacrifice so much of your life_

 _In order for this to work._

Gray's guitar was in his lap, he strummed the chords slower than the original song. His voice matched the pace. His eyes would wonder to the neck to make sure his fingers were in the right place. Then down in his lap. He had been singing different songs for awhile now. Natsu was on his hip laying down, he just let Gray's voice tickle his cheeks for the moment until he would have to get ready to meet Lucy for coffee. They settled on the diner for coffee. Had the best lukewarm coffee and the best pie in the town. It was too early, but Lucy had a 9 AM class she needed to go to afterwards. Gray had been up since he would have to go to work,

 _While I'm out chasing my own dreams_

 _Sailing around the world_

 _Please know that I'm yours to keep_

 _My beautiful girl._

"Sing me a song, Gray." Natsu muttered.

"Hmm? I already am singing a song, dummy," Gray replied. His finger wiggled to Natsu's ear, "Clean out your ears sometimes."

Natsu squirmed and batted his finger away,"You know what I mean. I want you to sing _me_ a song. Get it?"

Gray shrugged and pat his lap a few times, thinking of a new sound, "What should it be about?"

"Anything, come on _English major._ You're creative."

Gray licked his top lip and nodded a little. He tapped the wood of his guitar and began to sway.

 _Ohoh oh… Ohoh.._

The tune was quick, it was different than his usual tone

 _Oh hey, didn't think I'd see you today._

 _You ran around in my dreams_

 _I hear your feet scream_

 _You're love-ly_

He repeated the notes on the guitar.

 _And I need to get up_

 _And you need to get up_

 _We gotta get ready_

 _And I need to stop fucking sing-ing_

Natsu rolled his eyes and sat up, "That was going real well until you had to mess it up like that."

Gray put the guitar on the ground and teased the sides of Natsu's already messy hair. He pulled gently on the locks and kissed him quickly. Natsu's face scrunched up as he did so, lips were puckered. Gray slapped Natsu's cheek lightly and smiled.

"I did enough singing for this morning. We gotta get going you big goof," Gray said softly, and pulled away, "You have things to do. There's no time to waste." He got off the bed and went to his closet.

Natsu raised an eyebrow, "You're too giddy."

"I just love seeing your ugly mug in the morning, sweetheart. Gives me a pep in my step."

"Asshole."

Natsu stretched and cracked his knuckles, the sound made him cringe. He let his feet hang off the edge of the bed, letting his toes wiggle. Gray went to the bathroom with his clothes. He wore boxers that wasn't his. If he had parents to say that to, they would think Natsu was dirty for wearing another person's underwear. But he doesn't think they would wince at the smell. Oddly, Gray's crotch had a nice kind of musk. Not grummy but sweaty. A sweet manly smell. But he dropped the underwear and went to his little stash of leftover clothes in the corner of Gray's closet.

He pulled out a white shirt, barely wrinkled and folded up black pants, his underwear was just the same. Juvia must have done laundry and Natsu's pants were in the mix. She would be at Gray's place later. Her dead shift would be up soon at the diner. She would complain about her feet hurting as she snuggled into bed next to Lyon. Moving in with Lyon and Gray was probably the best choice she had ever made. How daring it was. Natsu thought that he could write a book with all the assumptions he had in his head. He tugged the shirt over his head and put on his boxers. He heard the water from the faucet in the bathroom turn on. Gray must have started to brush his teeth.

How… Normal this scene was. Oddly normal. Natsu didn't know if he liked that, how homey this all felt. Something Natsu never really experienced. He was getting ready to see Lucy, his boyfriend was getting ready for work. He knew Juvia would be home soon to greet him. This all seemed too easy going, and that just didn't settle with Natsu well. It was foreign to him and maybe that's why it wasn't so easy to accept.

Natsu put on his jeans and checked the time. It was about 6:30, Lucy wanted to meet Natsu at 7. He walked into the bathroom and heard Gray spit into the sink. Toothpaste dribbled on his chin before he wiped it off. He bumped his hip against Gray's, demanding room. And he gave it to him. Natsu fixed his bangs, focusing on locks and not himself. After he finished, he grabbed mouthwash and took a swig of the green disinfectant, swishing it in his mouth a few time before spitting. Gray tapped Natsu's butt and kissed the top of his head.

"Looking good, babe." Gray said and rubbed his shoulders.

"Thanks."

"I think Lucy will be impressed with how well you look," Gray said, finicking with Natsu's t-shirt and flattening down some areas of his hair, "You'll have fun."

"What a pep talk, I really needed it."

"Sarcasm much?"

Natsu turned around and wrapped his arms around Gray's neck. He eyed Gray's lips but didn't really want to kiss him. Gray rubbed his arms.

"What's on your mind?" Gray asked.

"A lot."

"Any that you want to get off your chest?"

"Not particularly."

Gray hummed, he slightly pushed Natsu away to check himself in the mirror. He put on a flannel and started to button it up.

"Do you think you'll ever tell me how you feel without hassling you for it?" Gray asked.

"Maybe in 50 years."

"So when we're married?"

"I said we'll get married when we're 80 so less than that."

"Natsu," Gray whined and faced him again, "I want to talk to you, not tread around you. It would be nice if for once you wouldn't be such a hassle."

"Maybe that's what I'll get you for Christmas then."

Gray huffed, he squished Natsu's cheeks together, "You suck."

"This I know." Natsu mumbled and gripped Gray's wrists. Pulling them away from his face. Gray sighed and turned away.

"I gotta get to work. Do you want a ride to the diner?"

"Nah, I'm good, I got the wagon. Since I've dated you I don't drive her much now. Only to come here and then back home."

"I like driving you around everywhere. Reminds me that you're the girl in the relationship."

"I am no man's women. Only the bitch of motion sickness." Natsu glared.

Gray chuckled and maneuvered his way out of the bathroom. Natsu soon followed behind as they both found their shoes.

"You're right. Women usually talk about their feelings. I'd have to waterboard you if I wanted you to tell me something"

"Let's change the subject," Natsu clapped his hands together after putting on one shoe, "Do you remember the bar where we met at?"

"Yeah, _The Guild_ on campus. What about it?"

"Mira texted me this a few nights ago when I took her shift. It's open mic night. Maybe after we're done with work we could go. She'd love it if you would play for a bit. We haven't been out in a long time. We can drink, I can use that ID I never use anymore, and dance. People can hear you sing, it'll be such a good night. I haven't had a good night like that in awhile, Gray."

Gray looked over at Natsu. In the end, there was somber in his voice. Maybe he had been isolated for too long. It might have been Gray's fault. He kept his life, but he had turned Natsu's upside down. A group of people is what he needed. Gray shrugged and tied his laces.

"Yeah, I guess I could take you out. I wouldn't mind showing off my talent," Gray flipped his short hair. Natsu snorted, "You said Mira is working tonight? You'll have less of a hassle at the bar."

"Since she's known me I've only been 21 to her."

"You sneaky fuck. Horrible," Gray joked "Juvia and Lyon could maybe tag along? I know Juv will be begging for a drink tonight."

"More the better."

"I'll ask them later then too."

Gray got up and kissed Natsu's forehead. He teased his hair, the same locks that would tickle his nose as he slept. Like a familiar friend, Gray would greet it.

"I love you, Natsu."

"Love you too, Gray."

Natsu smiled softly up at him, he moved away and grabbed his messenger bag already filled with work clothes, non slip shoes, textbooks and notebook paper from the night before. Pencils in the pocket of the grabbed his keys and wallet from the end table. Gray talked about the songs he might sing tonight, Natsu just listened. They parted ways in the parking lot of the apartment complex. They kissed each other quickly. Natsu pulled out first, Gray honked at him, and Natsu flipped him off. It was only 6:54 in the morning.

* * *

"Five minutes late, what a shame. I was just thinking about leaving." Lucy smirked.

"Sorry, sorry, my bad. I know I should have gone 60 the whole time just to see you," Natsu said and slid into the booth, "You look nice."

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

Lucy batted her hand. She wore white jeans with a long sleeve, low cut maroon shirt. The fabric around her chest looked lighter since it had been stretched out more. She had already gotten two cups of coffee. This felt right, for once. The awkward tension that seemed to travel with them for the longest time seemed to be gone. And maybe that was because there was no idea of Gray roaming through their head. Lucy's hair seemed messy. Usually it would be perfectly straight, little loose strands framed her face today.

"Did Juvia leave?" Natsu asked as he fixed his coffee with cream and sugar.

Lucy nodded, "She gave me coffee, then told me about a huge blister on her foot and then clocked out."

"Sounds about right. She cleaned her section though, yeah?"

"Maybe, I don't know, I didn't ask."

Natsu clicked his tongue, "Shit I hope so. Last time I had her section and she forgot to sweep. So many crumbs on the ground, Luc. So many crumbs."

Lucy chuckled and shook her head, "Crumbs aren't shit. I don't think you'd need to worry about them."

Lucy took a sip of her coffee as Natsu stirred his, "You wouldn't know about crumbs. You won't have to work a day in your life until you're done with college," Natsu said, "Did you finish your project?"

Lucy nodded with her lips on the rim of the cup, "It didn't take long. Just a little bit of editing for a short story."

"What was it about?"

"Two people argue about writing a play and they have a threeway with the roomate."

"Sexy. That couldn't have taken long, did it?"

"No, not really. Loki and I just hung out most of the time. We had sushi, had some shots and I made a cake."

"Save some for me?"

Lucy leaned down and grabbed her school bag. She unzipped it and pulled out a Tupperware bowl. She slid it across the table, Natsu grabbed it. Amends.

"You fucking rock." Natsu said.

Lucy grinned and flipped her hair over her shoulder, "This I know. Make sure you give me that back. It's Loki's."

"Oooooh, sharing Tupperware already? You're moving so quickly with this guy."

"When haven't I move quickly with a guy?" Lucy said and let her finger circle the rim of the cup, "Nah, Loki is just a nice guy."

Intimacy. This was good.

"You think he's into you?"

"I think he's into lots of things."

"Do you think one of those things are you?" Natsu sipped his coffee.

"I don't know, he jokes around a lot. He's obviously a flirt around me. But I'm pretty sure he's a flirt around everybody though."

"Is that a guy that you should be around then? "

Lucy sighed and shrugged, "I think so. He's a fun person. He's cute… He's nice to me... I like him."

Natsu threw up his hands before setting his forearms on the table, "Well, I guess you should hang out with him more. If he's a guy you're into then be into him," Natsu said and sipped his coffee, "Maybe me, you, and him can go out together."

"No, I don't need you there with me. Not to be mean or anything. Like I'd love for you to meet him and stuff but I mean when _something_ actually happens between us. Nothing is serious right now. It would suck if you met him and then something comes up and you never see him again. I think I can do well on my own with him."

"Oh… Okay then. Yeah, that's fine, I get it."

There was no more tagging along with Lucy to clubs with boys she wasn't sure about. Lucy sure she liked Loki. And she was sure to make something out of what she got. If that was a relationship, she'd make do. A friendship; she'd make do. But Natsu didn't have to help with any of her decision making this time. She was big girl who could do big girl things. A man was one of those things that Big Girl Lucy could do now. She now had this edge, like she was on the tips of her toes going in on the prey before someone else was.

Natsu sipped his coffee and Lucy did the same. Their eyes stared back at each other, almost like a gun fight. They'd only shoot if the other did first. Natsu licked his lips and smiled.

"So… Do you think you'll… You know," Natsu raised his eyebrows, he laughed at himself, "You know what I mean right?"

"Like we'll fuck, yeah? That's what you're talking about?" Lucy smirked, "I think we should get a slice of pie before we go into that."

"Oh my god, you've already done it haven't you?"

"You better flag down a waitress or else you'll never know."

She had confidence now, strength. You gain that once you've been hurt. Lucy showed this with control and quick answers.

"Mira has to be here, yeah? She usually is here at this time-Mira!" Natsu called.

Mira was like magic, out of nowhere she seems to come to people's aid. She was used to her name being called over and over by people. She was used to quickly rushing over like it was going to be the last task she would ever do. And the magical part about it was no matter what she'd do it smiling. Her fluffy-like hair up in a ponytail and her tray covering her thighs and skirt.

"You know you didn't have to yell at me like that right?" Mira said, cheerily.

"You're right, I didn't have to but I can't change the past," Natsu said, "Can I get two slices of coconut cream pie, please?"

"Sure, no worries. Do you guys need anymore coffee?"

"No, we're good right now. Thanks, though."

Mira nodded and started to walk away to the kitchen. The two of them watched her walk of.

"Her calves must be hurting. Her legs looks like they're tense or something. She needs to sit down for once." Natsu muttered.

Lucy shrugged, "Do you want to know about my sex life now or not?" She laughed as she leaned over the table.

"So you have had sex with him."

"No, I haven't… But…" Lucy trailed.

"But what, sweet stuff. Give me the goods."

Mira came back fairly quickly with plates of creamy pie and a coffee pot. She filled up the two mugs even though they didn't ask and walked away. She knew not to butt into a conversation while she worked. Her mind was in 'job' mode.

Lucy chuckled like she heard a bad joke. Embarrassed that she laughed in the first place but unable to contain.

"Well, let me paint the picture like this. 9 o'clock, we're shit-face drunk with stomachs filled with sushi and trying to stir up chocolate cake batter. The mix is everywhere but the bowl. Loki is smoking a cigarette while I stir and yet somehow he gets mix on his fingers. I don't know how the hell he did it but for some reason my intoxicated mind says, 'Eat baby, the world is yours'-"

"I love when you tell stories like this. It's just like how you write short stories."

"So," Lucy continued "While Loki says a raunchy joke or something close to it. He blows smoke away from my face I take his hand, he stops talking, I wrap my tongue around his middle finger and proceed to lick and suck until his hand is clean. And I gotta tell you, Natsu. That is the best chocolate cake I ever made. You'll be impressed."

"I don't give a shit about your chocolate cake right now I wanna know if you got fucked or not." Natsu was rather intrigued at the moment.

"I already said I didn't. But anyway," Lucy cleared her throat, "After I did this, my stupid drunk mind caught up with my actions when I pulled away. I knew my face was so red, but his was the same way. He looked at me like I was the first girl who ever did that to him. It made me feel special. He stubbed out his cigarette on the counter. I said I was sorry and then he said 'you don't have to be' I said how come and he said 'It was really sexy'. I laughed and said that's something an old man would say. Then he said nothing, he moved close to me, looked into my eyes like it was the end of the world and kissed me."

Natsu couldn't help but squeal a bit. He covered his mouth with the rim of the mug and gulped his was new, he never knew Lucy could feel so confident with a guy. Sure, Natsu would hear about guys but not like this, not as if it were a love story. This was interesting, this was exciting. Something Natsu knew Lucy never had before.

"Oh fuck, keep going, Keep going. It's like reading a cheesy romance novel you can't put down."

"Shut up before I leave you on a cliff hanger then," Lucy said and put he hand on her cheek, "His lips were soft, and I hoped that I tasted like Fireball and chocolate. His hands stayed on my waist the whole time. No staying on my back shit, none of that at all. He's a real man, Natsu. No guy I've ever been with. When he pulled away her smirked like he already knew I liked it," Lucy closed her eyes and sighed, her fingers weaved in her hair. Just remembering the scene brought arousal to Lucy."He drove me fucking nuts, I liked every bit of it."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, and we filled that cake pan up and for the 30 minutes it was in the oven for I gave him head, once we took the cake out and let it cool for a bit he went down on me. After that we ate two slices of cake each and passed out."

"Oh my god, Luc. No fucking way," Natsu chuckled, "This is so juicy."

Lucy clicked her tongue and shook her head, her mouth curved to the side, "I guess it's kinda interesting."

"It's really interesting, Luc. I think so anyway. I like hearing this kind of stuff from you. I haven't heard about anything knew about you in awhile, you know? I like it."

"Well you're my best friend. Of course I'll tell you these things. Just because we have a rough patch doesn't mean I won't stop talking to you."

"Really?"

"Yes really. You can talk to me whenever. Even when I'm upset with you. You just chose not to talk to me about anything and I was too hurt to talk to you. It's both of our fault that we didn't say anything to each other."

Natsu bit his lip and picked up a fork. He poked the cream of the pie while Lucy actually took a bit.

"I thought you didn't want to talk to me… So I didn't think it would be a good idea to say anything to you. What would I say, you know? 'Sorry I suddenly became a fag and took a guy away from you'. This isn't exactly ordinary."

"I'm not asking for an apology. It's too late for something like that anyway," Lucy heavily sighed and leaned back in the booth, "I knew he lost interest in me pretty quick… I just didn't know it was because of you. And that sucks, Natsu. But it sucks more that you wouldn't even talk to me for the longest time about it. What did you think? Did you think you couldn't trust me? Was it because Gray is a guy you didn't tell me first? Did you think I'd be mad at you for the end of time?"

There were too many questions here.

"I don't know what I thought…" Natsu mumbled.

"I don't know what it was either… But that's water under the bridge now," Lucy took another bite of pie and then a sip of coffee, "Let's get over it already, right?"

Lucy smiled, it seemed forceful, passive aggressive even. She probably didn't mean it that way but still, it felt like her lips were a gun trigger.

"Yeah… Sure but can I as you something before we cross that bridge?" Natsu asked.

"Shoot."

"What's the real reason you didn't want to come over for dinner?"

Lucy rubbed her face. She looked out the window as it started to rain. What better time to talk about true intentions, "It just didn't feel right to go over there yet with you and him… It's like seeing a 'might-have-been' or I don't know something would stir in me I just don't think I'm ready to see that."

"What do you mean? You know Gray wouldn't do anything to mess you up."

"Yes he would- Natsu, think of this. Once I'd get there you'd open the door, and Gray would give me that bright smile he would give me before you and him were even a thought. And then as he'd do that, he'd put his arm around your back as you told me about how he made a fool of himself cooking for so long. And that's what I desperately crave for."

"I know… I know. Alright I get it. You don't have to say anymore. I got my answer, I know how you feel. We're good."

For once Natsu wasn't in the mood for pie. But he would finish it later after emotions settled down. Lucy's eyebrows raised as she smiled. She started to laugh, quietly at first, like a snicker. The that erupted to giggles. This surprised Natsu as he looked towards her.

"What's so funny?" Natsu asked.

"This," Lucy simply said, "You're always like this when you try to express yourself. You can't do it. It's kinda funny."

Natsu blushed softly he ran his fingers through his bangs. The rain became harder as Lucy kept chuckling.

"Heh… I guess you're right. It is kinda funny."

He's and idiot.

Natsu started to laugh along with Lucy. The tension in his face grew, he could see Lucy's face muscles began to relax. Lucy had half of her pie eaten, Natsu's coffee was half drank. Lucy rubbed her nose and Natsu tapped his fingers on the table. They stopped laughing.

"Do you think it'll rain all day?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe."

"I hope not."

"Me too, Luc. Me too."

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed. Review, follow, and favorite if you did. Helps me out a lot. See you next update._


End file.
